Everlasting
by Ichikawa Hikaru
Summary: CHAPTER 14 IS UP! "Maaf Gaara-kun, kau tau, Tou-san agak sensitif jika menyangkut masalah 'teman laki-laki' ku." Sakura tersenyum menyesal, membuat Gaara menghela nafas yang dalam, wajahnya kembali menjadi kaku. "Yah, itu benar-benar membuat ku merasa lebih baik."/"Ji-san, setelah makan malam aku temani minum sake." Dan perkataan Sasuke barusan dapat menghibur kembali ayah Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

** Konbanwa minna~ watashi wa Hikaru desu, yoroshiku onegaisimasu! Ini first fic hamba di FFN ini, jadi mohon bagi para senpai yang sudah pengalaman, tolong di review ya^^ flame diterima kok! Arigato minna~**

**Summary : Chap 1. "Sakura saja!" jawab sakura lagi sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Sasuke" kata sasuke, melemparkan senyum tipis. "Hai. Sasuke-kun!" Konoha Shogakko. Gadis kecil berambut pink itu baru berkenalan dengan bocah raven yang tampan. Bagaimana Kisah mereka dimasa depan? Sorry I'm not good at summary.**

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Hikaru Takara**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC, Lemon nanti-nanti**

**Enjoy minna!~**

**Chapter 1**

**=Konoha Shogakko*=**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar lembut diufuk timur. Hari baru memasuki musim semi, jadi cuaca agak dingin. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink pucat yang ditemani seorang wanita berambut pink juga berjalan memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya dengan perasaan riang, karena ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah dasar-nya yang baru.

"kaa-chan, sudah, antar sakura sampai sini saja, jangan ke dalam kelas. Sakura kan malu, nantu dibilang anak cengeng sama teman-teman" ujar gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Sakura tersebut.

"yare, yare, yasudah Saku-chan. Kau ingat kan cara membuka kotak bekal mu?" tanya Haruno Yui, dari Sakura Haruno.

"Ehm! Tarik kebawah dulu kan baru keatas?" angguk Sakura

"Hai. Nanti tou-chan yang akan menjemput. Ajak pada Ino-chan untuk pulang bersama, karena kaa-chan nya tidak bisa menjemput"

"Hai! Sakura sekolah dulu ya kaa-chan! Jaa** nee~"

"Jaa!"

Sakura pun memasuki gudung sekolahnya dengan agak berlari karena sudah tak sabar lagi. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, karena Sakura baru pindah ke Konoha 1 bulan yang lalu.

"Sakura-chan!" Merasa dipanggil, Sakura menengok ke belakang.

"Hinata-chan! Ohayou! Kenapa berlari?" Tanya Sakura

"Hosh…Hosh… aku mau masuk kelas bersama Sakura-chan. Neji-nii tidak bisa mengantarku masuk kelas, Ibiki jii-san juga harus mengantar Hanabi-chan" sahut Hinata.

"Hahahaha, ne, Hinata-chan! Ayo masuk kelas!" ajak Sakura dengan riang

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas dengan langkah riang sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Sasuke-sama, apa perlu saya antarkan kedalam kelas?" kata Izumo Kamizuki, supir keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn, tak perlu Izumo. Aku tidak mau dibilang cengeng. Apakah nanti siang tou-san akan menjemputku?" jawab anak itu, Sasuke Uchiha

"Tidak Sasuke-sama. Fugaku-sama ada pekerjaan, jadi Mikoto-sama yang akan menjemput"

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Sasuke pun berlari keluar dari mobil, tidak mendengar Izumo yang berusaha memanggilnya karena bento nya tertinggal.

"Sakura, kemarin Hinata sudah janjian sama Ino-chan duduknya sebangku. Tidak apa kan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura sembari memasuki kelas.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan , Sakura bisa cari tempat duduk lain kan?" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Ayo sini!" sahut seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dari bangku tengah.

"Ino-chan!" seru kedua gadis kecil itu seraya menghampiri Ino. Hinata langsung menempati bangku yang ada di sebelah Ino.

"Ino-chan, tadi kaa-chan mengajak Ino-chan pulang bersama nanti, karena kata kaa-chan Sakura tou-san Ino tidak bisa menjemput" kata Sakura kepada Ino.

"Hai, tadi pagi kaa-san sudah bilang padaku. Nanti aku pulang bersama Sakura"

"Hai. Wah Sakura duduk dimana ya? Hmm" Sakura pun melempar pandangan ke sekeliling kelas kemudian matanya menangkap 2 bangku yang masih kosong dibelakang.

"Ah! Sepertinya ada tempat dibelakang. Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura duduk di belakang ya" kata Sakura kepada kedua temannya yang sedang asik tertawa, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku barisan belakang.

"Hai" kata dua gadis tersebut.

Sakura meletakkan tas dan kotak bekalnya diatas meja kemudian duduk dengan tenang di bangku belakang disamping jendela. Kelas belum dimulai, tempat duduknya jauh dari Ino dan Hinata. Sakura pun mengedarkan pandangan melewati jendela, langsung ke halaman sekolah yang asri. Bunga-bunga mulai bermunculan, sisa embun tadi pagi juga belum hilang. Sinar matahari yang menyiram dedaunan, serta awan putih yang berarak tenang. Sakura sangat menyukai bunga dan pemandangan indah, hingga terpaku dan tidak menyadari ada yang telah duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu kodomo-tachi***!" sapa seorang guru yang baru memasuki kelas. Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera member salam juga.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sensei!" jawab semua murid kompak

Merasa ada yang menempati bangku disebelahnya, Sakura pun menoleh. Matanya mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang berkulit sangat putih dan terlihat halus, sepasang mata hitam yang agak bulat, wajah yang sangat imut menurutnya, semua itu dibingkai dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang agak kebiruan bila terkena cahaya matahari dengan model raven yang sangat pas. Satu kata, menawan. Sakura terpana sejenak melihat anak laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya. Dia tidak mendengarkan Senseibaru nya yang diketahui bernama Kurenai Yuuhi sedang memperkenalkan diri. Dia terlalu sibuk memandangi bocah raven itu.

Meresa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh kesamping dan mendapati gadis kecil pink yang lucu tengah menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab "Ah tidak"

"Lalu mengapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau tampan sekali" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"H-Hei! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" wajah sasuke agak memerah

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang dipuji ya?" Tanya Sakura datar.

"Bukan begitu. Mana boleh jujur seperti itu!" Sasuke sudah dapat mengendalikan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau aneh. Kaa-chan ku bilang harus jujur! Ah sudahlah. Siapa nama mu?"

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu. Anata no namae wa*?"

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku!"

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berbincang lagi setelah perkenalan itu. Mereka hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Sensei nya dengan tenang. Sakura adalah anak yang cukup suka berbiacara, tapi saat bersama Sasuke, Sakura merasa setiap dia mau berbicara, kata-kata itu selalu menggantung di bibirnya selain itu dia tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi nya. Jadi Sakura lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kodomo-tachi! Ini waktunya makan siang. Apa sudah membawa bento masing-masing?" Tanya Kurenai Sensei

"Sudah Sensei!" jawab semua murid kompak.

"Baiklah! Konnichiwa Kodomo-tachi!" salam Kurenai sensei pada muridnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru untuk bersantap siang.

"Konnichiwa sensei!"

Sakura mulai membuka bento yang sudah disiapkan Haruno Yui. Tapi dia kesusahan sewaktu membuka bento nya. Sakura lupa apakah pengaitnya ditarik kebawah atau keatas karena jika ditarik keatas atau kebawah sama-sama keras. Sakura mencoba menekan pengaitnya kebawah dengan keras, tapi tangannya licin dan pengait besi itu menusuk jari telunjuknya. Tangannya berdarah.

"Ahh! Ittai****..." kata Sakura sambil meringis kemudian menghisap telunjuknya.

"Baka! Itu ditariknya keatas! Kemarikan telunjukmu!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih yang berlambang Uchiha dari sakunya. Sasuke lali meraih telunjuk Sakura.

"Wah, darahnya tidak mau berhenti" kata Sasuke. Luka kecil itu memang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Ittai…" Sakura hampir menangis. Sasuke tidak pernah tahan melihat orang menangis.

"Kalau seperti ini…" Sasuke lalu memasukkan telunjuk Sakura yang berdarah kedalam mulutnya, kemudian menghisap luka nya. Setelah di hisap, Ia ikatkan sapu tangan nya sedemikian rupa seperti perban yang membungkus luka pada telunjuk Sakura.

"Selesai. Telunjukmu hadapkan keatas, supaya darahnya tidak keluar" kata Sasuke yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Sakura. Dia terus menghadapkan telunjuknya keatas.

"Arigato Uchiha-san. Sudah tidak sakit lagi" Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sasuke kemudian membukakan kotak bento sakura. Didalamnya ada 4 onigiri yang tidak cukup rapid an telur gulung. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia lapar.

"Uchiha-san? Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura. Dia juga belum menyentuh bento nya karena melihat meja Sasuke yang tidak ada kotak bento.

"Aaa etto*****, sepertinya aku meninggalkan kotak bento ku dimobil tadi pagi" jawab Sasuke agak malu.

"Ah, kalau begitu makan dengan ku saja, ne?" kata Sakura lagi

"eeh? Tidak usah" Sasuke tidak enak hati pada Sakura.

"nande******? Kau kan sudah membantu ku membuka kotak bekal ini, jadi ayo makan!" ajak Sakura dengan riang.

"Shikkashi*******…" kata sasuke masih ragu.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kau menolak aku akan marah! Ini yang membuat aku dan kaa-chan!" kata sakura lagu

"H-Hai. Arigato Haruno-san"

"Sakura saja!" jawab sakura lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Sasuke" kata sasuke, melemparkan senyum tipis.

"Hai. Sasuke-kun!"

"Itadakimasu!" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

**To Be Continue**

***Shogakko : Elementary school**

**** Jaa : bye**

***** Kodomo-tachi : Children**

****** Ittai : Hurt**

******* etto : that's…**

******** nande? : why?**

********* Shikashi : but **

**WAH! FF apa ini? Ngakunya rate M, tapi mana LEMONNYA? *jedukin kepala* haha, maafkan hamba readers, fic ini memang rate M, tapi lemonnya nanti. Hamba sudah punya konsep. Woho! *slapped***

**Jadi bagaimana senpai? Hancur kah? Mohon sarannya! Kritik sangat diharapkan! Flame diterima! Hamba akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk membuat fic yang bagus! Kalo mau Request juga silahkan! **

**Mind To REVIEW? Arigato gozaimasu minna-san~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna~ Arigato untuk para senpai dan readers yang udah mau me-review fic pertama hamba yang gaje ini *bow* hamba senang banget udah banyak yang mau ngereview fic ini, baru chap pertama udah ada 12 orang baik yang mau review! *lompat-lompat* *ditendang* hamba jadi tambah semangat ngapdet fic ini cepat-cepat . balasan Reviewnya dibawah ya! Ok, langsung aja ya :D**

**Summary : Chap 2. "Saku-chan, aku dengar itu." Kata Sasuke yang sedang masuk ke dalam mobil.. Wajah Sakura merona karena Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Hatinya terasa hangat. Mereka pun menuju ke Uchiha Mansion, yang ada di pinggiran Kota Konoha.**

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC, lemon masih diproses *kicked***

**Enjoy minna~**

**Chapter 2**

Kejadian perkenalan itu sudah 4 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah naik ke kelas 5 di Konoha Shogakko. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak saat itu, tapi mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup aneh. Tidak seperti sahabat yang kebanyakan, mereka sulit untuk mengutarakan keinginan satu sama lain. Entahlah. Sasuke dan Sakura tetap merasa canggung untuk terbuka satu sama lain, padahal mereka sudah 4 tahun berteman.

"Sakura berangkat ya tou-chan!" Sakura berteriak sambil melompat keluar dari mobil sedan ayahnya.

"Belajar yang rajin Saku-chan! Nanti mau tou-san jemput?" Tanya Haruno Kazuki, ayah dari Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak usah tou-chan! Hinata-chan mengajak Sakura main dirumahnya pulang sekolah nanti. Jaa!" Sakura pun berlari masuk kedalam sekolah. Kemudian Haruno Kazuki pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor untuk bekerja.

**Sakura POV**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan riang pagi ini. Cuacanya indah, hari di peretengahan musim semi. Aku menyukai daun yang hijau, benih dandelion yang berterbangan, dan tentu saja pohon sakura yang selalu bisa aku nikmati dari jendela kelasku. Aku mencintai musim semi. Semuanya indah.

"Ohayoooo!" teriakku ketika membuka pintu kelas. Ternyata sudah cukup banyak yang datang. Aku berjalan ke bangku yang ada di pojok belakang. Tempat dudukku dan Sasuke-kun. Tapi Sasuke-kun, dia belum datang. Mungkin harus mengantar Aniki kesayangnnya yang sering dia ceritakan itu.

"Sakura-chan!" sebuah suara yang kecil nan halus memanggilku. Akupun menoleh kebelakang.

"Hinata-chan! Baru datang? Dimana Ino-chan?" tanyaku pada Hinata. Biasanya gadis pirang itu sepagi ini sudah ada di sekolah, mengomeli orang-orang yang bertugas piket. Ketua kelas kami, Nara Shikamaru, orangnya sangat pemalas tapi sangat cerdas. Dia memberikan tanggung jawab kebersihan sepenuhnya pada Ino, wakil ketua kelas kami. Ino itu sangat perfeksionis dan cerewet. Jadi dia suka memarahi jika dimatanya pekerjaan membersihkan kelas belum terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Oh, Ino-chan. Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Kemarin pulang kehujanan, dan sekarang demam" kata Hinata sedikit murung. Ini berarti Hinata-chan akan duduk sendiri hari ini.

"Ino-buta no Baka. Harusnya dia tunggu hujan sedikit reda dulu kemarin, baru pulang! Huh padahal kemarin sudah kutawari tumpangan" Aku menggerutu karena kebodohan temanku itu.

"Kenapa Ino-chan tidak pulang bersama mu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Eng? Katanya dia harus membeli titipan kaa-san nya." Jawabku

"oh begitu"

"Ohayo Sakura-san, Ohayo Hyuuga-san" kata seseorang dari belakangku.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san"

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun! Kenapa terlabat? Biasanya kita datang hampir selalu bersamaan." tanyaku.

"Aku harus mengantar Itachi-nii no baka dulu kesekolahnya. Dia ada kegiatan eskul dulu pagi ini" jawab Sasuke biasa.

"Itachi-nii? Dia ikut eskul apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sepak bola" jawab Sasuke

"Wah pasti keren sekali! Aku sangat suka dengan anak laki-laki yang bisa main bola. Oh! Main gitar juga!" aku berkomentar dengan riang. Tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke.

"Ano, Sakura-chan… nanti sore jadi main ke rumahku?" tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya. Aku lupa ada Hinata disana.

"Jadi dong! Aku sudah izin dengan tou-chan tadi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Sakura, jadi nanti sepulang sekolah kau mau kerumah Hinata?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya padaku.

"Hn. Memang kenapa?"

"Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu makan siang di rumahku setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa." Katanya lagi. Wah, bertemu dengan kaa-san nya Sasuke? Aku mau sekali! Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan Itachi, kakak yang selalu diceritakannya sepanjang waktu. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu dengan kaa-chan, jadi aku ingin bertemu dengan kaa-san nya Sasuke juga. Tapi aku sudah berjanji duluan pada Hinata. Aku tidak enak hati bila membatalkannya hanya karena Sasuke.

"Wah! aku mau sekali! Tapi aku sudah janji duluan sama Hinata, bagaimana ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan, kau kan sudah sering main saja ya main kerumah ku" kata Hinata lagi. Aku sering bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Hinata, jadi dia tahu kalau aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengan kaa-san dan aniki nya Sasuke. Akupun langsung melemparkan pandangan terima kasih pada Hinata dan merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan? Kau tidak keberatan?" tanyaku memastikan lagi, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembut Hinata.

"Yay! Baiklah Sasu-kun, aku akan makan siang dirumahmu nanti" kataku ceria pada Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku Sasu-kun!" katanya sambil memelototiku. Wajahnya agak memerah, atau… hanya perasaan ku? Habisnya Sasuke itu kadang bisa dingin sekali. Aku benci sifat dinginnya yang sok. Dia jadi terlihat lebih tua.

"Hehe gomen Sasuke-kun. Jadi aku boleh kerumah mu?" tanyaku memastikan lagi.

"Hn."

TEEEEEEET!

Itu bel masuk kelas, kami mulai duduk di bangku kami masing-masing. Akhirnya Ibiki-Sensei pun memasuki kelas.

"Ohayo kodomo-tachi!" kata Ibiki-sensei agak serak. Sepertinya dia juga terkena flu karena hujan kemarin.

"Ohayo Ibiki-Sensei!" jawab kami kompak.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, tapi aku kurang bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana rupa kaa-san dan aniki nya Sasuke, sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke (yang tampan, menurutku) secara agak tersembunyi dari balik helai-helai rambutku. Kurasakan wajahku mamanas. Khawatir Sasuke akan melihat, aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ke pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman sekolah. Hm, jauh lebih baik.

…Sewaktu Pulang Sekolah…

**Author POV**

"Jaa Sakura-chan! Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Jaa Hinata-chan! Hati-hati!" kata Sakura sambil melambai pada Hinata.

"Hai." Hinat berjalan keluar kelas dan menghilang setelah keluar dari kelas. Sakura masih sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Hey baka! Kau lama sekali, Izumo sudah datang" omel Sasuke

"Matte* Sasuke-kun! … yak! Selesai! Ayo pergi!" Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, tanpa menunggu Sakura yang kepayahan mengejarnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Matte! Kenapa mesti cepat-cepat? Tasku berat!" kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil, berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menungguku atau aku buat susah" katanya datar.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di gerbang sekolah dan melihat mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang dipastikan milik keluarga Uchiha, karena ada Izumo yang berdiri di samping pintu mobil. Melihat tuan mudanya, Izumo langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Dia melihat Sakura. Izumo sangat suka dengan pembawaan Sakura yang sangat periang dan mudah bergaul. Selain itu Sasuke juga sering memberbicarakan tentang Sakura, walaupun itu hanya berupa gerutuan. Tapi tuan mudanya itu sangat jarang berbicara tentang teman-temannya yang ada di sekolah.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-sama. Bagaimana sekolah anda?" Tanya Izumo sopan.

"Hn, biasa saja."

"Oh, ada Haruno-sama juga, konnichiwa." Izumo menyapa Sakura.

"Izumo-jii! Kan sudah Sakura bilang, panggil Sakura saja!" Sakura tidak suka dipanggil begitu oleh Izumo, karena menurutnya itu sangat kaku.

"Hai. Konnichiwa Sakura-sama" sapa Izumo lagi dengan sopan.

"Konnichiwa Izumo-jiisan!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sudah cukup kenalannya. Ayo pulang" tiba-tiba Sasuke menginterupsi. Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke dan berbisik 'Sasu-chan no Baka!'

"Saku-chan, aku dengar itu." Kata Sasuke yang sedang masuk ke dalam mobil. Padahal jarak mereka agak jauh dan Sakura hanya berbisik. Wajah Sakura memanas lagi, kali ini dengan panas yang lebih. Entah karena ketahuan, atau karena dipanggil Saku-chan. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. 'ku rasa karena keduanya' batin Sakura. Hatinya terasa hangat.

Mereka pun menuju ke Uchiha Mansion, yang ada di pinggiran Kota Konoha.

=Uchiha Mansion=

Sakura sangat terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Sasuke. Mansion itu sangat besar, dengan halaman yang luas juga hijau oleh ramput yang tumbuh dengan rapi dan pohon-pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Juga banyak bunga yang tumbuh subur. Mawar, Melati, Lily, Matahari, Lilac, Aster, Kamboja dan yang paling penting juga ada pohon sakura nya. Sakura sangat terpana melihat halaman depan Mansion Uchiha.

"Izumo, kita tidak menjemput baka aniki?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Izumo memecah keheningan.

"Tadi pagi Itachi-sama berpesan agar jangan menjemputnya. Katanya dia akan pulang dengan Deidara-sama" Izumo mengatakannya dengan lancer dan sangat sopan. Khas pelayan Uchiha. Dalam hati, Sakura mencelos. Dia berpikir dia tidak bisa berkenalan dengan Aniki nya Sasuke hari ini. Padahal sakura sangat ingin.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun memasuki Mansion dalam diam. Interior rumah Sasuke sangat menakjubkan bagi Sakura. Ibunya dulu sering bercerita tentang rumah-rumah besar bangsawan di Eropa, dan seperti itulah kira-kira. Hanya saja rumah Sasuke terlihat lebih lembut karena tamannya yang indah, dinding berwarna caramel dan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela besar, membuat koridor menuju ruang utama terang benderang. Sesekali ada pelayan yang lewat dan menyapa Saasuke, membuat Mansion besar itu tampak hidup dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Mansion orang Eropa yang sering diceritakan oleh Ibunya.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu ruang utama. Itu adalah pintu yang paling besar nomor 2 yang pernah Sakura lihat setelah pintu depan Mansion Uchiha. Bau kayu dan perapian langsung menyergap hidungnya. Sangat menyenangkan. Matanya melihat 1 set sofa tamu yang berwarna merah beludru yang diletakkan ditengah ruangan. Terlihat mewah. Perapian yang cukup besar di dinding kanan, Grand Piano Hitam besar yang diletakkan agak jauh dari sofa tamu. Kemudian ada sebuah Jam besar yang menggantung di dinding, sebuah rak kaca besar yang didalamnya tertata banyak sekali gelas-gelas Kristal. Dinding ruangan diperindah dengan macam-macam lukisan. Ada lukisan diri, pemandangan, hingga abstrak. Lampu kristal yang sangat besar menggantung ditengah ruangan. Yang paling menyita perhatian Sakura adalah sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan pigura besar berwarna emas. Di foto itu terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang tampan menggunakan jas hitam formal yang mendampingi seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sangat elegan dan anggun sedang memangku seorang bayi lucu kira-kira berusi 8 bulan yang juga menggunakan setelan jas formal. Sang ibu duduk di sebuak kursi mewah di dampingi sang ayah disampingnya. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang terlihat seperti Sasuke pada saat kelas 2 (tentu saja tampan) berdiri agak didepan sang ayah dan berada disamping ibunya. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia. Sakura kembali terpana melihat foto keluarga itu. Mereka tampak sangat anggun, elegan dan menawan.

"Pria itu tou-san ku, wanita itu kaa-san ku, bocah itu aniki ku, dan bayi yang dipangku itu aku" Sasuke tiba-tiba menjelaskan.

"Wuah, Aniki mu… seperti kau di kelas 2! Mirip sekali! Beda model rambut saja" komentar Sakura. Di foto itu rambut Itachi pendek model biasa, tidak seperti sasuke yang ramutnya sudah mencuat keatas sewaktu mereka kelas 2. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi pesona Itachi yang ada di foto itu.

"Foto itu memang diambil 9 tahun lalu. Aku baru mau masuk 9 bulan dan aniki sudah kelas 2 SD" jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Sewaktu kecil Sasuke itu cengeng sekali. Selalu bergantung pada aniki nya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada boneka yang diberikan Itachi pada ulang tahunnya yang kedua" Suara itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari belakang. Sakura segera berbalik tapi Sasuke langsung berteriak "Kaa-san! Kaa-san membuatku malu! Aku tidak bermain boneka!" Sakura bersumpah dia melihat semburat merah yang ada di pipi Sasuke. Peemandangan yang langka, dan itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Jadi gadis pink ini yang bernama Sakura? Cantik sekali." Kata wanita itu. Dia adalah wanita yang duduk di kursi di dalam foto tadi.

"Kaa-san, ini Haruno Sakura. Sakura, ini kaa-san ku" Sasuke memperkenalkan mereka.

"Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu**. Yoroshikhiku onegaisimasu obaa-san***" sakura membungkuk sopan.

"Sakura-chan, tidak perlu seformal itu. Kau kan teman Sasuke, jadi panggil aku kaa-san. Namaku Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto" kata Uchiha Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Disuruh memanggil kaa-san nya Sasuke begitu membuat pipi Sakura merona lagi.

"Ka, Kaa-san." Panggil Sakura lagi dengan malu-malu.

"Kyaa Sakura-chan, kau imut sekali! Ayo kita makan siang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau ceritakan dan ingin ku ceritakan padamu! Sasuke selalu membicarakan tentang mu…"

"Kaa-san!" teriak Sasuke malu. Wajahnya memas. Begitu pula dengan wajah Sakura yang makin memanas juga.

"…ya ampun! Aku selalu ingin punya anak perempuan! Ayo Saku-chan!" Mikoto pun menggandeng yangan Sakura yang masih cengo monuju ruang makan. Sakura berfikir Ibunya Sasuke sangat menyenangkan. Sementara Sasuke yang ditinggal pura-pura marah, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat senang.

Santap siang berlalu dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Walaupun mereka cuma bertiga tapi mereka sangat senang. Ternyata banyak hal yang Sakura tidak ketahui mengenai Sasuke, seperti Sasuke itu over protektif, perfeksionis dan juga egois. Semua diketahui sakura melalui cerita-cerita saat Sasuke masih kecil yang diceritakan oleh Mikoto.

Sakura dan Mikoto sedang duduk-duduk dibangku panjang di halaman depan. Sasuke sudah diusir oleh Mikoto dengan alasan ini pembicaraan perempuan. Sakura selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, Sasuke sering membicarakan tentang Itachi-nii, dan mendengar cerita kaa-san tentang Itachi-nii Sakura jadi tambah ingin berkenalan."

"Ah ya! Itachi! Kaa-san lupa dengan anak itu. Paling dia sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan anggota klub sepak bola nya"

"Salam perpisahan, kaa-san?"

"yaaah kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke London besok lusa." Sakura merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak.

"A-Apa? Lusa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak cerita pada Sakura?"

"Karena Sasuke tidak tahu. Aku bermaksud memberi kejutan padanya. Sasuke sangat suka kota London, dan lagi pula disana ada Karin-chan. Makanya hari ini kaa-san mengundang Sakura makan sing bersama karena ingin berkenalan dengan gadis yang diceritakan Sasuke sepanjang waktu"

"Karin? Siapa itu kaa-san?"

"Dia anak rekan bisnis suamiku yang ada di London. Anaknya maniis sekali. Dia teman Sasuke sewaktu masuh sangat kecil. Karin-chan dulu tinggal di Jepang." Terang Mikoto panjang lebar. Sakura tidak dapat berucap lagi setelah itu, yang ada dipikirannya Sasuke tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapannya lagi besok lusa.

"Waah, hari sudah sore Saku-chan. Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

"….H-hai. kaa-san"

"Sebentar ya, kaa-san panggilkan Sasuke" ketika Mikoto hendak berdiri, Sakura memegang tangan Mikoto.

"Tidak apa kaa-san. Sasuke pasti sedang istirahat. Sakura langsung pulang saja boleh?" sakura berkata dengan suara yang kecil dan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Suaranya menyanggkut di tenggorokan.

"Hm, baiklah. Izumo akan mengantarmu pulang. Hati-hati dijalan Saku-chan"

"…Hai. Arigato, kaa-san"

Hal selanjutnya yang diketahui Sakura adalah, Sakura berada di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang menuju rumahnya, dan dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

=Konoha Shogakko=

Keesokan harinya, Sakura melangkah kesekolah dengan langkah lesu. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke yang akan pindah besok. Memang harusnya sebagai teman Sakura sedih, tapi lebih dari itu. Sakura merasa takut tidak bisa lagi melihat Sasuke. Baginya Sasuke sudah menjadi seperti kebiasaan. Pasti aneh sekali nanti kalau Sasuke sudah pergi.

Sakura pun menuju tempat duduknya dengan langkah gontai. Tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari Ino dan Hinata. Hari itu dia bangun agak kesiangan karena malam sebelumnya dia menangis dan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sasuke yang akan pergi. Ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"Ohayo Sakura-san. Kenapa kemarin tidak pamit dulu padaku?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menempati tempat duduknya. Sakura tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, dia takut akan mulai menangis lagi.

"etto, ano, e…tidak.." kata sakura terbata-bata.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada Sakura. 'Biasanya anak itu cerewet sekali' pikirnya.

"Aku tak apa." jawab Sakura lemah dan agak dingin. Sasuke menyadari nada dingin itu.

"Hey, memang aku berbuat apa? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"…"

Sasuke bingung dengan diamnya Sakura. Dia berfikir lagi apa yang dilakukannya kemarin sehingga membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Sakura yang dingin, dia benci itu. Itu bukan Sakura nya.

Hari itu saat makan siang.

"Engg, Sakura, apa kau membuat onigiri hari ini? Aku lupa lagi membawa bento. Apa aku boleh minta sedikit?" Sasuke mencoba menurunkan sedikit harga diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dia tidak suka Sakura yang itu. Padahal bento miliknya ada didalam tas biru nya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak membawa bento. Aku kesiangan…" kata Sakura lagi. Itu juga hanya akal-akalan dari Sakura karena dia tidak bisa berdekatan lebih lama dengan Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Air mata itu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu tumpah.

"Oh, ya sudah, kau mau membeli makanan di kafetaria?" Sasuke mulai menghangatkan suasana. Sasuke cukup bangga pada dirinya karena bisa membauat Sakura bicara lagi padanya.

"I-iie, t-tidak perlu. Hinata-chan sudah mengajakku tadi. Aku kesana dulu Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura terbata, masuh belum berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Sakura pun berlalu, sedangkan Sasuke menjadi kesal karena dibegitukan oleh Sakura, padahal dia tidak merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya sisa hari itu mereka tidak saling berbicara. Sangat dingin dan tidak mengenakkan. Begitu pula ketika malam saat Sasuke mengetahui dia akan berangkat ke London. Sasuke sangat senang, tapi agak berat rasanya karena Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkan…seseorang. Sasuke mengangkat gagang telpon itu berkali-kali, mencoba menekan nomor telpon rumah Sakura. Tapi selalu diurungkannya karena gengsi sang Uchiha yang begitu besar. Padahal dia sangat ingin memberi tahu Sakura tentang keberangkatannya dan dia ingin mereka bermaafan sebelum dia berangkat, karena besok Sasuke sudah tidak masuk sekolah.

Tapi ego sang Uchiha sepertinya menang. Malam itu Sasuke tidak menghubungi Sakura. Hingga hari berikutnya, Sasuke mininggalkan Konoha menuju London dalam diam, tidak ada satu patah katapun untuk Sakura yang menangis diam-diam dan sendirian di bangku mereka berdua yang tidak pernah berubah sejak 4 tahun 6 bulan lalu. Sakura menangis karena Sasuke pergi dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk sahabat yang ternyata diam-diam disukainya itu. Sakura menangis di pertengahan musim semi, saat pohon sakura sedang tumbuh tinggi.

**To Be Continue**

***Matte : Wait for me!**

****Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu : My name is Haruno Sakura**

***** Obaa-san : Aunt**

**Balasan Review : **

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan : **Arigato DhaiNa senpai! Hamba senang kalo senpai suka dengan fic hamba. Iya ini ceritanya bertahap, jadi harap sabar menunggu Lemonnya! Hamba janji akan mempersembahkan yang paling hot untuk senpai . *slapped*

**xxx-san : **Arigato xxx-san, maklum yah hamba masih newbie banget. Sarannya bagus banget untuk perbaikan fic hamba kedepan. Semoga xxx-san suka dengan ceritanya^^

**Uchiha Sakura97 : **Pasti. As soon as I can. Arigato senpai makasih sudah review ^^

**Rizu Hatake-hime **: hihihihi hamba juga suka yang chibi-chibi iimut . boleh dong! Maybe in next fic ya, pasti di bikinin deh! Ok, chap 3 paling lambat minggu depan!

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan : **hihihi beres senpai! Chap 3 akan hamba update paling lambat minggu depan. Soal lemon harap bersabar, ne? hamba berusaha membuat cerita yang seapik mungkin. Nanti pasti dibikinin yang hot deh buat senpai! *kicked*

**Yuna Mikuzuki Minako : **arigato senpai~ ini udah hamba update chap 2, chap 3 hamba akan update paling lambat minggu depan. Hamba sebenarnya sudah baca fic senpai semua waktu jadi silent readers, tapi ga hambe review *slapped* hamba suka banget! Nanti hamba review deh, hehehe. Kamsahamnida^^

**Pink Uchiha : **hihihi, hamba suka yg chibi-chibi, jadi maksain prologue nya harus chibi! Hehehe. Ini udah di update chap 2 nya senpai^^ arigato gozaimasu :D

**Xia-Sen'ryaku : **Sip gan! Hamba janji Lemon yang hot banget ada di chap 4, mohon bersbar ya senpai arigato udah mau review

**Thia2rh : **okeeee, secepatnya akan hamba update! Arigato gozaimasu

**Tabita Pinkybunny : **hihi iyaaaa~ pasti akan hamb update cepat! Arigato, jadi tambah semangat deh update nya

**4ntik4-ch4n : **okeeeew !

**Lilyna Sky Pea : **sip, ini udah update. Arigato sudah suka sama fic hamba senpai

**Chap 2 finally up (panjang banget ya, 8 halaman hamba jadikan 1 chap! *bangga* *dibakar*)! Gomenasai bagi para readers dan Senpai yang mengharapkan lemon yang hot *plak* harap bersabar! Lemonnya akan hamba hadirkan di 2 chap lagi. Chap 3 akan hamba update secepatnya, paling lama minggu depan. Terus bagi senpai dan readers kalau mau request atau kasih ide jalan cerita fic ini boleh kok! Sarannya sangat hamba harapkan. Oh iya! Di chap depan SasuSaku udah ga chibi lagi. Aku masih bingung Saku mau slight sama siapa, mohon kasih ide minna^^ Arigato gozaimasu ~**

**Mind to Review? Biar lebih semangat update nya. Hehe *dibakar***

**Jaa~ !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna-san~ chap 3 filanny up! Sebelumnya maaf, hamba janji akan menghadirkan Lemon di chap 4, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena jalan cerita belum sampai kesana. Hontouni gomenasai minna, chap ini juga tidak terlalu panjang. Gomen-gomen-gomen T.T Enjoy!**

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, abal, cacat, OOC parah**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**=Konoha **_**Chugakko**_

"Engg, Haruno-san, bisa bicara dengan ku sebentar?" siswa yang tampan itu mendekati Sakura yang sedang sibuk menghapal script drama yang telah diberikan padanya.

"Ah, Inuzuka-san! Aku sedang membaca ulang script ini. Mau bicara apa? Pentingkah?" tanya Sakura dengan manis. Itu membuat laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba semakin tergagap.

"A-Ano, t-tentu saja penting! Penting sekali. Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Hai, baiklah. Dimana?" Sakura sudah berdiri, bersiap mengikuti Kiba yang hendak mengajaknya.

"Err, disini saja…" kata Kiba lagi grogi.

"Loh? Inuzuka-san gimana sih? Haha, ya sudah, aku dengerin. Mau bicara apa?" kata Sakura lagi sambil tertawa renyah. Menurut Sakura temannya ini sangat lucu.

"Err…etto…ano…"

"ya? Ya? Ya?" Sakura sangat penasaran. Karena Inuzuka Kiba adalah temannya dari anggota klub basket. Temannya satu ini lumayan banyak punya penggemar di Konoha Chugakko maupun dari sekolah lain.

"Uhm…Haruno-san…APA KAU MAU JADI PACAR KU?" teriak Kiba di depan seluruh anggota klub drama yang sedang berlatih saat itu. Kontan Sakura sangat terkejut. Karena memang selama ini Inuzuka-san sangat baik padanya selama ini, tapi dia sudah menganggap Inuzuka-san seperti sahabatnya sendiri.

"N-nani?" Sakura bertanya lagi untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya.  
"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu Haruno-san, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kiba lagi dengan mantap. Setelah memastikan apa yang didengarnya, Sakura terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik lengan baju Kiba keluar diikuti dengan teriakan anak-anak klub drama sepanjang jalan keluar.

"H-Haruno-san? Mau kemana?" Kiba bertanya sambil diseret Sakura keluar.

"Ugh, Inuzuka-san ikut saja." Kata Sakura lagi, berusaha tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari teman-teman satu klub nya. Sakura membawa Kiba ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Haruno-san? Jadi….bagaimana?" Kiba harap-harap cemas. Dia sudah melihat Sakura semenjak Sakura masuk ke Konoha Chugakko. Sakura pun menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai berbicara.

"Inuzuka-san… adalah temanku yang paling baik. Ehm, aku menyukai Inuzuka-san…"

"ya?"

"Seperti aku menyukai teman-temanku yang lain. Maafkan aku Inuzuka-san." Kata Sakura dengan tidak enak -kata itu membuat Kiba terdiam.

"Aku kira… kau juga menyukai ku. Gomenasai Haruno-san…"

"Iie, aku yang salah pada mu. Mungkin aku memberikan kesan yang salah. Aku menyukai mu seperti aku menyukai teman-temanku"

"Baiklah. Kalau bolehh tau, karena siapa?"

"Aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Dari dulu."

"Apa satu sekolah dengan kita?" pertanyaan Kiba yang ini membuat Sakura menerawang sejenak. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke langit. Ekspresi Sakura saat itu membuat Kiba terpesona dalam sekejap. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam kemudian mengalihkan pandangan lagi pada Kiba sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Tidak…dia sangat jauh dari sini. Aku menyukainya dari dulu, dan aku yakin dia akan kembali." Melihat senyum itu, Kiba dapat langsung percaya dengan kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Yaah, baiklah. Tapi aku masih bisa menjadi teman mu yang baik hati kan?" Kiba pun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tentu saja! Inuzuka-san akan selalu menjadi teman ku yang paling baik! Hehe, berteman?" Sakura tertawa lagi. Kemudian ia menyodorkan tangan kanan nya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kiba.

"Berteman." Uluran tangan Sakura pun disambut oleh Kiba. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Inuzuka-san, aku masih ada kegiatan klub, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Sakura pada Kiba.

"Yaa, baiklah." Setelah Kiba mengucapkan itu, Sakura pun berlalu. Kiba masih berdiri disana dan bergumam, "Aku penasaran sekali dengan laki-laki itu. Seperti apa rupanya, bagaimana tingkahnya sehingga membuat Sakura Haruno bisa jatuh hati. Apa lebih tampan dari ku? Ah.. sudahlah." Kiba pun menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolah untuk memulai kegiatan klubnya.

**====000====**

Sakura Haruno. Dulunya seorang gadis kecil yang sangat imut dan lucu, kini tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik di umurnya yang ke 15 tahun dan saat ini dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 di Konoha Chogakko. Tapi Sakura masih aktif dalam kegiatan klub. Dia adalah anggota klub drama yang sangat diperhitungkan dan ketua komite kesehatan siswa. Cantik, pintar, aktif dan berbakat adalah 4 kata yang sangat mencerminkan Haruno Sakura dimata-teman-teman maupun adik kelasnya. Dia juga sangat supel dan pandai bergaul sehingga temannya sangat banyak disekolah. Sakura Haruno sangat dikagumi teman-teman wanita dan disukai teman-teman laki-lakinya. Tapi tetap Sakura tidak pernah menganggap dirinya hebat. Nilai tambah yang lain.

"Sakura-chan!" seorang gadis manis bercepol dua memanggilnya.

"Tenten-chan!" ternyata gadis itu bernama Tenten. Dia teman satu klub drama dengan Sakura. "Ada apa Tenten-chan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Shizune-sensei mencarimu! Kita kan belum selesai latihan tadi!" Tenten mengomeli Sakura. Yang diomeli malah tertawa tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh iya, ya, hehehe"

"Tadi, bagaimana dengan Kiba-kun?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ku kira kau sudah tau jawabannya Tenten-chan." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan kau bilang padaku, kau tolak juga Sakura-chan?" pertanyaan Tenten yang ini hanya di jawab dengan senyum manis oleh Sakura. Senyuman yang membuat Tenten memutar bola matanya secara dramatis dan mulai mengomeli kebodohan temannya.

"Kalau yang lain sih memang ga bagus-bagus amat, tapi ini Inuzuka Kiba! Kenapa sih kau masih menunggu cinta pertama mu itu? Lagi pula kan kau tidak tahu kabarnya, mungkin sekarang di jadi pemuda yang sangat kurus dengan jerawat sebesar batu kerikil diwajah nya. Kalau begitu bagaimana? Orang bisa saja berubah ketika dewasa, Sakura-chan." Nasihat Tenten panjang lebar. Sakura hanya bisa nyengir.

"hihihi, aku menyukainya bukan karena fisik, tapi…hei! Apa seseorang butuh alas an untuk menyukai? Aku hanya menyukainya, itu saja." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Membicarakan cinta pertamanya selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan berbunga-bunga, walaupun mereka berpisah dengan kurang baik, tapi dengan membicarakan cinta pertamanya itu membuat Sakura membayangkan bahwa cinta pertamanya itu tidak pernah pergi jauh, selalu ada didekatnya.

"Hhh, terserah deh. Hei, Sakura-chan, setidaknya beri tahu aku siapa namanya!" kata Tenten dengan sebal. Karena Sakura tidak pernah menyebutkan nama cinta pertamanya itu. Jika ditanya, pasti Sakura selalu menjawab,

"Namanya…Sasu-chan."

**====000====**

**London, England.**

Laki-laki bberambut raven itu berdiri didepan pusara seseorang, matanya sarat kesedihan yang sangan mendalam. Disebelah kanan nya ada wanita yang sudah paruh baya tapi masih terlihat muda berambut hitam dan disebelah kirinya ada gadis berambut merah yang anggun. Mereka bertiga menatap makam itu dengan sedih. Tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda raven, dia hanya diam. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu merasa hendak menangis lagi. Entah berapa kali dia sudah kemakam ini, tapi perpisahanlah yang paling berat.

"Suamiku, aku dan Sasuke akan pulang ke Jepang hari ini. Kau jangan khawatir dengan perusahaan kita, semuanya sudah terkendali. Sesuai permintaanmu, abu mu akan ku bawa ke Jepang, dan kami akan menetap di Jepang. Aku juga merindukan Itachi. Apa kabar anak itu? Yang pasti aku akan segera bertemu dengannya…..Suamiku….A-aku…." Kata wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Mikoto Uchiha, istri dari Fugaku Uchiha yang sudah 3 tahun meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Sebelum kematiannya Fugaku berpesan untuk menuntaskan dulu masalah perusahaan mereka yang ada di cabang England, setelah itu dia meminta Istri tercinta dan anak bungsunya untuk membawa abunya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di Jepang. Masalah diperusahaan mereka baru bisa diselesaikan 3 tahun setelahnya. Dan hari itu mereka datang untuk berpamitan pada Fugaku.

Mikoto mulai meneteskan air mata lagi. Dia hampir saja terisak, kalau tidak Sasuke merengkuh ibunya dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu tidak menangis, tidak berucap, hanya kesedihan yang tergambar jelas diraut wajahnya. Gadis berambut merah itu juga ikut memeluk ibu dan anak itu sambil menenangkan sang Ibu. Sang Ibu menangis lagi di dada anaknya yang kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Setelah dapat mengontrol emosinya, Mikoto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap pusara Fugaku lagi.

"Suamiku, aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tunggu aku, Suamiku. Sementara ini kita berpisah, nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku pergi dulu. Mata ashita, Fuga-koi." Mikoto pun meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih dipusara Fugaku kemudian berjalan keluar dari kawasan pemakaman diikuti Sasuke dan Karin.

Sesampainya dimobil, Mikoto memeluk Karin dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian menaiki mobil terlebih dahulu untuk member Sasuke dan Karin ruang untuk berbicara.

"Sasuke, perhatikanlah bibi Mikoto secepatnya aku akan menyusul kalian ke Jepang." Kata Karin sambil memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk perlahan menanggapi perkataan Karin tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu eh? Jauh dari ku, kembali dekat dengan cinta pertama mu. Aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Walaupun aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Karin. Sasuke tetap diam mendengar itu. Dia hanya menatap daun-daun yang jatuh perlahan. Yang hanya dipikirannya sekarang hanya Ibunya dan gadis kecil manis yang berambut pink. Karin mengamati ekspresi Sasuke kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jangan lupakan aku, aku akan secepatnya datang ke Jepang setelah membantu ayah diperusahaannya. Jangan lupakan janjiku, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga ku untuk membuat kau kembali padaku." Karin tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Hn, terima kasih banyak Karin-chan. Aku dan kaa-san menantimu di Jepang." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kemudian Karin mengecup bibir Sasuke cepat dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sasuke. Kemudian menaiki mobilnya sendiri. Sasuke masih berdiri memandangi mobil Karin yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia masuk kemobilnya dan kaa-san nya. Mobilpun melaju ke Heathrow International Airport, karena pesawat mereka dengan tujuan Jepang akan terbang 1 jam lagi.

**===000===**

**Konoha Chugakko, Japan**

Sakura pulang sangat terlambat karena keasikan menghapal script drama yang akan ditampilkan 3 minggu lagi. Hari sudah petang, matahari perlahan kembali keperaduan. Sakura mempercerpat jalannya karena dia takut kaa-chan nya khawatir karena dia pulang larut. Sakura pun mengambil jalan pintas menuju rumahnya yang memang jarang dilewati orang lain karena jalannya yang kecil dan katanya tidak cukup aman. Tapi Sakura nekat dan melewati jalan itu.

Hari semakin gelap. Sakura yang tadinya berjalan cepat kini sudah berlari-lari kecil karena dia tidak suka jalan itu. Hendak berbalikpun sudah kelewat jauh. Dia terus merlari kecil sampai dia merasakan sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Sakura menghentiakan larinya mendadak dan dengan cepat melihat memutar tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang untuk lebih memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Sakura mulai takut sekarang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Sakura pun kembali menghadap kedepan dan hendak melanjutkan lari-lari kecilnya. Tapi Sakura tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, tapi malah mundur kebelakang karena 2 pria besar dan tinggi juga bau alcohol sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan seringaian sangan menjijikan menurut Sakura.

"Haloo pink! Mau bermain dulu denganku?" kata yang lebih pendek dari yang satunya. Sakura hendak berteriak tapi suaranya seperti hilang didalam tenggorokannya. Sakura hanya bisa melotot lebar kearah 2 orang besar itu sambil melangkah mundur perlahan. Tapi Sakura hanya terfokus pada orang besar yang baru saja berkata tanpa menyadari bahwa pria besar yang lebih tinggi dari yang satunya berjalan memutar perlahan ke belakang Sakura. Sakura masih tidak menyadarinya dan terus melangkah mudur sampai menabrang Pria yang lebih tinggi itu. Sakura bergindik karena pria itu lebih bau dari kelihatannya. Sakura pun menjerit tertahan sambil meronta karena pria besar diblakangnya itu memegang tangannya dari belakang. Teriakan Sakura pun makin menjadi. Dia meronta-ronta dengan bringas berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena perbedaan kekuatan yang berbanding jauh.

"Oh, ayolah jangan teriak begitu! Kami tidak akan memakanmu! Kami hanya ingin menyicipi tubuhmu dan mengambil sisa uang jajanmu." Kata si besar yang lebih tinggi dengan nada menjijikkan. Tapi Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk berteriak karena terlalu takut.

Sakura merasakan pria besar yang lebih pendek mulai meraih ujung bajunya, tapi secepat itu pula tangan itu hilang. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya ketakutan, tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi dia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesahitan selama 5 menit, kemudian hening. Selama itu Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan menahan nafas. Dia hanya terduduk dijalan itu tanpa bergerak sambil memejamkan mata walaupun dia telah merasakan cengkraman ditangannya telah hilang, atau teriakan kesakitan itu sudah menghilang. Sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya dan berbicara dengan suara yang agak berat tapi lebut. Suara itu agak terengah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata orang itu. Seketika mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia sangat mengenali wajah ini walaupun sudah banyak yang berubah, tapi kulit putih pucat, tulang pipi tinggi dan wajah tampan itu masih tetap terperangah melihat wajah itu lagi. Hanya dua kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

**To Be Continue**

**Balasan Review :**

**Pink Uchiha : **okee, ditampung dulu sarannya. Makasih^^

**Yuuki d'phantom Girl :**maaf** ya **Yuuki chan, kayanya lemonnya mesti diundur, maafkan hamba DX ditampung dulu ya idenya, arigatoo ^^

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **makasihh^^ maaf chap lemon mesti diundur T.T

**ruki4 ch4n : **tetap sabar nunggu ya, jangan bosann sama fic hamba *digeplak* makasiiih

**Thia2rh**** : **okee, tunggu yaa

**Namichan : **kalodikasih tau endingnya ga seru dong, ehe. Arigatou sudah review!

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan**** : **okee daa-chan, arigatou udah mau review fic hamba, pastinya hamba akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk menulis fic ini XD gomen daa-chan, lemonnya mesti diundur, soalnya di fic ini hamba ingin menonjolkan ceritanya, bukan lemonnya, walaupun lemon itu enak *ditendang* fic ini belum pasti endingnya di chap berapa, yang pasti jangan bosan sama fic hamba yaa *ditampar* oke, request ditampung dulu, nanti hamba buatkan fic KakaSaku. Arigatou daa-chan!

**Tabita Pinkybunny** : makasih sudah mau baca fic hamba :D kalo ga ada Karin ga seru dong, Karin kan setannya. Hehehe.

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan : **Arigatoo kuro-chan! Iya hamba janji mempersembahkan lemon yang hot, tapi sepertinya tidak bias di chap depan, soalnya cerita belum sampe situ. Makasiiih

**syea : **hihihihi arigato syea-chan sudah baca fic hamba! Ini chap tiga udah up, tunggu chap 4 nya yaaa

**Yuna Mikuzuki : **disini baru kelas 3 smp, di chap depan juga, depannya lagi udah SMA ^^

**el Cierto : **arigato el-chan atas reviewnya yang berharga, hamba akan perbaiki fic hamba ini^^ saran ditampung dulu, request nya juga 

**Uchiha Sakura97**** : ** okeee saran ditampung! Maaf lemonnya mesti diundur

**Hikari Shinju : **hamba juga suka sama pair GaaSaku XD saran ditampung dulu yaaa, makasih sudah suka fic hamba

**Rie HanaKatsu : **Arigato Rie-chan! Nanti hamba buatkan fic NaruSaku untuk Rie chan yaaa

**VhieHime : **ga ada Karin ga rama *ditampar* okeee makasih

**Reborn! : **Sasu balik ke Jepang di chap ini, tapi kalo dikasih tau lagi ga seru doong, hehehe. Tenang saja nanti konflik akan hamba perbanyak. Arigato

**Lyli-chan : **arigato sudah suka fic hamba sarannya ditampung dulu yaa

**Misa Yagami : **okeee

**4ntk4-ch4n**** : **hihihi, ini chap 3 udah up, arigato udah mau review 4ntk4-chan^^

**agnes BigBang : **nanti ketemu lagi kok, oke saran ditampung dulu. Arigatoo

**Imuri Ridan Chara : **okee, ini udah

**NN : **mereka teman masa kecil, sebelum sasuke ketemu sama sakura. Okee

**Minna! Gomen sekali lagi gomen di chap depan hamba belum bias menyajukan lemon yang hot *ditampar* maaf juga kalau chap ini pendek T.T gomen juga kerena pendek bangeeet, hamba stress karena hari pertama masuk sekolah, hehehe.**

**Mind to Review? Biar lebih semangat update nya. Hehe *dibakar***

**Jaa~ !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning : Much typo, OOC parah, abal.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 4**

Sakura masih trbelalak memandangi orang yang telah menolongnya. Gadis itu sangat kaget sehingga tidak dapat berkata, hanya menunjuk orang itu sambil mengap-mengap. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, geli. Menirutnya gadis pink ini sangat lucu, tapi dirinya heran mengapa gadis pink ini bisa mengenal Otouto nya?

"Ehm, kau mengenal baka Otouto ku?" Tanya orang itu. Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya connect hanya bisa mem-beo.

"O-Otouto?" beo Sakura

"Hai, Sasuke no baka. Aku Itachi, Anikinya." Kata Itachi sambil mengamati ekspresi Sakura yang perlahan nyambung juga.

"I-Itachi? Itachi-nii?" beo Sakura lagi. Kali ini dia tambah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Karena jika Itachi ada di Jepang berarti Sasuke juga kan? Tapi mengapa Sasuke tidak menghubungi dirinya? Dada gadis itu sedikit terasa sesak.

"…H-Hai, aku Itachi Uchiha, dan kau? Siapanya baka Otouto?" Itachi mulai mencairkan suasana. Dia heran jika benar gadis ini kenalan adiknya kenapa gadis ini tahu tentang dirinya juga? Dia berfikir bahwa gadis pink ini sangat menarik.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno. Aku temannya Sasuke-kun sewaktu masih dibangku Shogakko." Ucap Sakura lancer, akhirnya otaknya kembali bekerja dari beku sesaat.

"Kau, eh, bisa berdiri?" kata Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura yang tersadar dia masih terduduk di jalanan pun tanpa ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan Itachi dan segera berdiri.

"Eh, arigatou Itachi-san. Gomen, tapi aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Sudah terlalu larut, kaa-chan pasti sudah menunggu." Sebenarnya Sakura ingin berbincang lebih banyak dengan Itachi, banyak yang ingin ditanyakan seperti dimana Sasuke? Atau hal-hal remeh seperti apa kabarnya Sasuke?

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang Sakura-san? Kau benar, ini sudah terlalu gelap. Berbahaya bagi wanita berjalan di jalan ini sendirian." Tawar Itachi ramah. Satu lagi yang ditangkap Sakura mengenai perbedaan kakak-adik ini. Itachi sangat ramah, tapi Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan, Itachi-san." Kata Sakura jujur dan itu membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis. Gadis yang sopan.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan, lagi pula kau teman Sasuke. Bagaimana?" tawar Itachi lagi. Kali ini Sakura tesenyum lebar dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Itachi-san! Hontouni arigato! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berani berjalan sendiri, apa lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Hehehe…." Itachi tersenyum lagi mendengar perkataan Sakura itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

"Ehm!"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Sakura yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Masih segan untuk memulai pembicaraan karena mereka juga baru saling mengenal 15 menit yang lalu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar namun asri.

"Ehm, sekali lagi terima kasih Itachi-san." Kata Sakura berterima kasih lagi pada Itachi. Dia benar-benar tertolong.

"Hn, jadi ini rumahmu?"

"Hai, ini rumah ku. Mari mampir dulu Itachi-san, biar kusiapkan ocha panas sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Hn, terima kasih tapi tidak usah, aku mesti segera pulang juga. Tapi sejujurnya banyak hal yang ingin aku perbincangkan dengan mu, Sakura-san." Tutur Itachi.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga. Aku ingin berbicara lebih jauh dengan Itachi-san." Jujur Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah. Begaimana besok sepulang sekolahmu aku jemput?" ide Itachi disambut dengan anggukan cepat dan cengiran lebar dari Sakura.

"Hai! Aku akan menunggu Itachi-san sepulang sekolah. Hontouni Arigato! Aku masuk dulu ya Itachi-san?" balas Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura pun masuk kedalam rumah. Dia melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu kemudian berjalan dengan riang ke ruang keluarga untuk menyapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan nya sambil bersenandung kecil. Dikepalanya terputar lagi adegan saat Itachi menyelamatkannya.

'Wah, Itachi-san memang tepat seperti yang digambarkan oleh Sasu-kun selama ini…' Tap, tap, tap 'Terlebih dia akan menjemputku disekolah besok…' gadis itu telah menggeser pintu geeser ruang keluarga ketika pemikiran itu menyerangnya 'Eh? Menjemput disekolahku besok?' piker Sakura dengan lemotnya. Haruno Yui yang menyadari kedatangan anak semata wayangnya mendecak lega karena akhirnya Sakura pun pulang.

"Saku-chan! Saku-chan dari mana saja? Kau tidak tahu-" perkataanya terpotong karena melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba terbelalak kemudian berbalik dan secepat kilat menuju pintu rumah lalu membukanya. Sakura segera keluar rumah bahkan lupa memakai sandal.

"Sakura?" Tanya kaa-chan nya lagi, karena Sakura sekarang sedang celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang dihalaman rumahnya.

'Ah! Kuso! Itachi-san kan tidak tahu aku bersekolah dimana! Siaaal!' Sakura kini menjambak-jambak rambutnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan mengumpat pelan.

"Sakura?" kini Tou-channya juga ikut memanggilnya. Memandangi putrinya yang bertingkah aneh di halaman rumah mereka.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya Tou-chan nya yang hanya dijawab dengan menaikkan bahu oleh Kaa-chan nya.

**====000====**

Esoknya Sakura masuk sekolah dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Gadis itu masih saja merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu senang malam kemarin sampai lupa member tahu Itachi-san dimana dirinya bersekolah. Sepanjang hari Sakura hanya menekuk wajah sebal, namun sekali-kali memaksakan senyum tipis untuk membalas sapaan dari para kouhai nya. Semua orang tahu bahwa hari ini Haruno-hime mereka sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk.

"Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa? Mau coba ceritakan padaku?" saat itu Istirahat pertama, semua anak sudah ke kafetaria ataupun keluar kelas hanya untuk sekedar melepas jenuh. Hinata yang menyadari keanehan sahabat kecilnya ini pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sakura biasanya banyak tertawa dan tersenyum, tapi hari ini jangankan tertawa, bicara pun tidak.

"Uh? Hinata-chan! Katakana padaku yang sejujurnya, kadang aku ini bisa benar-benar bodoh ya?" Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal sehingga membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi, kecuali jika kau pikir juara umum itu bodoh. Tidak ada yang salah dengan otakmu Saku-chan, hanya… kadang-kadang kelewat lambat saja"

"Nani? Aku memang lemot ya? Ugh, dimana ada tempat reparasi otak?" Tanya Sakura dramatis yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum geli Hinata.

"Memangnya ada apa Saku-chan?"

"Hm, begini Hina-chan, kau masih ingat dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura akhirnya mulai mau bercerita.

"Hai, tentu saja. Teman kita sewaktu masih di Shogakko kan? Yang pindah ke London?"

"Hai. Kau ingat dengan Itachi-nii? Yang sering dulu aku ceritakan padamu karena Sasuke-kun sering bercerita tentangnya padaku?"

"Hn, yang kau tidak pernah jadi berkenalan dengannya?"

"Hampir tepat. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"Siapa? Sasuke-san atau Itachi-san?"

"Tentu saja Itachi-san!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Nani? Ba-bagaimana?" Hinata terang saja kaget karena dia tahu Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan Itachi, jadi bagaimana Sakura bisa mengenali Uchiha yang satu itu?

"Kemarin dia menyelamatkanku dari gangguan preman-preman kurang kerjaan."

"Itu baguskan? Kenapa malah kesal?" Hinata mulai bingung dengan cerita Sakura.

"Ah! Aku bodoh sekali. Kami janjian dia akan menjemputku sepulang sekolah, tapi aku lupa memberi tahu dimana aku sekolah! Sakura no baka!" umpat Sakura kesal sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangan.

"Sabar saja Saku-chan, nanti kalau memang takdir pasti akan dipertemukan oleh Kami-sama lagi." Ucap Hinata bijak.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu! Aku tidak percaya takdir atau semacamnya." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya lagi dan mulai menggerutu.

"Kita lihat saja." Hinata tersenyum simpul.

TEEEEETTTTT!

Bel jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Hinata kembali ke bangkunya sendiri sementara Sakura masih menekuk wajahnya dan mencak-mencak tidak jelas sepanjang jam pelajaran, masih merutuki otaknya.

**====000====**

Pukul 14.00 siang seluruh siswa Konoha Chugakko pulang, begitu pula gadis kita, Sakura Haruno. Tapi Suasana hatinya belum kunjung membaik hingga kini. Sakura sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang tentu saja masih dengan wajah kusutnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri disebelah mejanya. Gadis manis bercepol dua. Oh, Tenten.

"Sakura-chan, hari ini kita latihan drama lagi. Ingat, pementasan tinggal 3 minggu lagi! Ayo ke aula!" ajak Tenten dengan riang. Dia tidak menyadari suasana hati Sakura yang buruk karena mereka memang tidak sekelas. Sakura mendengarkan, tapi tidak menyahut. Sebenarnya berakting lah yang dapat mengembalikan mood nya, tapi masalah kali ini bede. Mood nya benar-benar hancur, bahkan untuk acting sekalipun.

"Gomen Tenten-chan, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tolong katakana itu pada Shizune-sensei. Sekali lagi maafkan aku! Aku pulang dulu ya Tenten-chan! Jaa!" sakura berkata cepat dan langsung berlalu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Tenten untuk menanggapi ucapnnya barusan. Yang hanya ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini adalah langsung pulang, kemudian tidur siang.

Sakura sudah sampai di pekarangan Konoha Chugakko. Gadis itu melangkah cepat melintasi lapangan yang ada didepan sekolahnya, focus pada jalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Tapi setelah agak jauh dari lingkungan Konoha Chugakko Sakura dapat mendengar deruman halus dari sebuah motor yang melaju pelan dibelakangnya. Sakura sedikit memepetkan jalannya ke sisi kiri jalan agar motor itu dapat lewat. Motor itu pun melaju, tapi menjejerkan lajunya dengan langkah kaki Sakura yang cukup cepat. Perasaan Sakura tidak enak, dia terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke kanan. Sakura baru saja mau mengambil ancang-ancang untuk jurus langkah seribu nya, sampai –

"Yo! Pink!" kata Suara itu. Suara yang dikenalnya baru malam lalu. Sontak Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat motor itu juga berhenti disampingnya, masih dengan mesin menyala.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura tergagap lagi. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Sakura tergagap didepan Itachi. Aniki dari teman kecil yang disukainya kini dengan gagah menaiki sebuah motor merah besar.

"Sakura-san, ayo naik!" kata Itachi seraya menunjuk sekilas jok dibelakangnya yang kosong.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Sakura masih bingung kenapa Itachi-san bisa ada disini sedangkan seingat Sakura dirinya lupa member tahu dimana dia bersekolah.

"Sudah, nanti aku jelaskan. Kau naik saja dulu." Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan melangkah ke jok motor dibelakan Itachi dan bersiap untuk naik. Tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya,

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka cake kan?"

"Hai, suka sekali." Sakura mengangguk kecil, menegaskan jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, pegangan!" motor merah besar itupun melaju cepat.

"Wuaaaaaahhhhhh!"

**To Be Continue**

**Balasan Review :**

**Tabita Pinkybunny : **Yup! Ini chap 4 udah up^^

**Miho Yulatha : **Sasuke kah yang ditemui Sakura? *jengjengjeng* *ditamparr* oke, ini udah update :)

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan : **pasti dong, lemon itu yang paling utama *kicked* hihihi, ini udah up loh chap 4, oh iya Daa-chan, request Daa-chan yang pair KakaSaku lagi in progress! Tunggu ya^^

**Rie HanaKatsu : **iya T.T chap ini kayanya juga pendek. Gomen! Iya, pengen banget nulis pair NaruSaku, tapi belum dapet ide. Hehehe. Yep, tunggu chap 5 nya ya Rie-chan ^^

**Reader88 : **Wah, wah, udah ketahuan ya? Berarti fic ini kacangan benget dong ya? *nangis guling-guling* tapi ga papa, arigatou gozaimasu Reader-san! Hamba akan berusaha menulis chap yang jalan ceritanya agak susah ditebak deh. Hehehe. Soal Karin hamba sudah punya konsep bagaimana menggambarkan sifatnya dalam fic ini, jadi tunggu terus ya. Makasih sudah mau review^^

**Putri Luna : **ARIGATOOO XD hihihi emang tuh si Karin minta di bakar *dilempar Karin fc* arigato Luna-chan!

**Mimi : **iya Mimi-chan, chap ini kayanya pendek juga T.T ini udah up chap 4, tunggu chap 5 nya ya :)

**Hikari Shinju : **wah,wah, kalau dikasih tahu sekarang ga seru dong ya? Hehehe. Nanti mungkin ada yang lebih sweet kok, hehehe. Chap ini juga pendek, maafkan hamba T.T

**Uchiha Sakura97 : **ini udah up loh chap 4! Arigatooo

**Namichan : ** liat nanti ya^^ arigatoo udah mau review :)

**Sasusaku Lovers : **okeee, ini udah update. Mohon sarannya ya, apa yang kurang dari fic hamba^^

**Agnes BigBang : **arigato agnes-chan udah suka dan review fic hamba :3 inih udah up loh. Hehehe, by the way agnes-chan suka BigBang? Hamba suka XDD

**SyeaSasuSaku : **iya dong, harus dibalas! Hehehe *bales peluk Syea-chan* *digampar* hihihi, rencananya sih hamba pengen bikin Sasu itu tsundere benget disini XDD doita :)

**Kurosaki Naruto-niichan : **Ihhhh, makasih banget banget ya Kuro-chan XD duh hamba jadi tersanjung hehehe *digiles* oke ini udah update chap 4, ditunggu kritik dan saran ya^^

**Reborn : **Karin emang nyebelin ya? liat nanti gimana jahatnya Karin di fic ini, hohoho~ okey Reborn-san, nanti hamba bikin lebih banyak konfliknya. Mohon kritiknya mengenai chap ini^^

**Amutia Rin'Phantomhive : **iyaa, ga papa *peluk Mutia-chan* makasih ya, hehe ditunggu kritiknya tentang fic ini^^

**Richi TsuguSuzu : **hahaha, siapa ya yang nyelamatin Saku? Hehehe. Karin baik kok *cium Karin* *ditendang* oke, ini udah update, ditunggu kritiknya :)

**Thia2rh : **okeee!

**Soraka Manashi : **ga papa^^ hihi ga tau tuh si Saku. Hiiiy *di deathglare Sasu* arigato^^

**4ntk4-ch4n : **pastinya SasuSaku dong! Hehehe. Sasu nya naik jet *digeplak* arigato udah review^^

**Valkyria Sapphire : **Arigatoo Valky-chan ! belum, itu belum initinya. Hamba masih mencari pair yang tepat untuk slight di fic ini. Hehehe, ada saran?

**KYAAAAA~! Chap 4 finally up! Maaf kan hamba kalau terlalu lama, karena hamba lagi disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah dan persiapan Pensi. Temanya cosplay loooh XD *curcol* maafkan hamba ya minna-san, chap ini juga pendek, hamba tak maksud, sungguh, hanya tidak mau keluar dari prinsip hamba, mesti update paling lambat seminggu! Hamba minta saran dan kritik soal chap ini ya, hamba juga masih bingung Saku mau slight sama siapa, tolong suggest nya, ntar yang paling banyak yang suka, akan hamba pair kan sama Saku^^ terakhir, bagi para Reader dan Senpai yang mau request fic boleh langsung review ya, kasih tau pair yang diinginkan terus kalau mau tulis ide ceritanya juga boleh ^^ atau lewat acc Twitter hamba : Rarenza , bisa langsung mention kalau mau follow sekalian ya, hehehe, promosi.**

**Cheers,**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning : Much typo, OOC parah, abal.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 5**

Coffee cake café siang itu sarat pengunjung. Wajar saja banyak yang menyukai café ini karena suasana nya yang tenang dan interior ruangan yang hangat, begitu pula gadis bubble gum ini. Coffee cake café adalah tempat yang paling disukainya untuk berkumpul bersama teman atau hanya sekedar menikmati sore.

Itachi membawa Sakura ke café ini, dan sekarang mereka duduk di bawah sebuah tenda taman yang berwarna hitam, dengan meja dan kursi dari ebony. Siang itu sang mentari tak terlalu garang menyinari bumi. Angin berhembus, suasana yang menyenangkan untuk bersantai dengan secangkir kopi sambil berbincang.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lebar melihat sekitar.

"Hai! Dulu aku sering ke sini bersama teman-teman, tapi semenjak kelas 3 tidak ada waktu. Harus belajar! Hehehe. Umm… Itachi-san?"

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, dari mana kau tahu tempatku bersekolah? Aku kan lupa memberi tahumu malam itu. Jujur saja aku sangat kaget tadi."

"Hn, malam itu kau kan masih pakai seragam sekolahmu."

"Oh! Iya! Ya ampun bodohnya aku. Hahaha. Itachi-san masih sekolah kan?"

"Hn."

"Dimana?"

"Konoha Gakuen."

"Wah! Keren! Konoha Gakuen kan sekolah yang elit sekali. Aku juga ingin masuk ke sana jika lulus nanti."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah!"

"Hai! Tentu saja!"

Mereka pun terdiam. Sebenarnya Sakura yang dari tadi mendominasi pembicaraan ingin menanyakan kabar Otouto nya Itachi-san, tapi ia terlalu takut dan tidak enak hati.

"Sakura-san, kalau boleh tahu, begaimana hubungan mu dengan Sasuke?"

"Oh? Aku teman sebangku nya sampai kelas 5 karena pada saat itu dia ke London."

"Hn, lalu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau langsung mengenaliku saat aku katakan namaku Itachi, seingatku kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Tanya Itachi heran.

"Hmmm, memang belum. Tapi bagaimana aku isa lupa kalau Sasuke dulu suka menceritakan tentang Aniki nya yang baka tapi sangat keren. Mikoto-bachan juga pernah menunjukkan foto mu pada ku." Kenang Sakura.

"Kau… kenal ibuku?" kini Itachi mulai bertanya-tanya siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. Kerena dia sangat tahu bahwa adiknya itu tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan sembarang perempuan. Bahkan dari kecil. Terang saja dia tahu, karena adiknya itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Yaah, tentu saja! Mikoto-bachan… aku kangen sekali padanya. Kau tahu, pertemuan kami sangat singkat, tapi aku merasa kami telah bersama sangat lama. Mikoto-bachan bahkan menyuruhku memanggilnya Okaa-san. Dulu aku pernah berkunjun ke mansion Uchiha sehari sebelum keberankatan Sasuke-kun ke London. Dan sekarang itu mengingatkan ku, kenapa kau ada di Jepang ukannya di London? Apa berarti Sasuke-kun juga sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura lagi sedikit berharap kalau cinta masa kecilnya itu benar-benar tengah berada di Jepang sekarang.

Itachi terdiam sebentar memandangi Sakura yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sakura-san?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

"Vanilla latte dan strawberry cake." Jawab gadis itu otomatis.

"Capuccino dingin." Kemudian Itachi mengatakan pesanannya. Pelayan itu menyatat pesanan dengan sigap, kemudian mengulangi pesanan lalu kembali ke belakang setelah mengatakan cake nya akan sampai dalam 15 menit.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura lagi, masih menunggu jawaban dari Itachi.

"Aku tidak ikut ke London bersama Kaa-san dan Sasuke. Aku melanjutkan sekolahku di sini, karena aku memang tidak mau pindah. Kalau Sasuke, dia terlalu kecil untuk membantah Kaa-san." Jawab Itachi lancer. Pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka tadi keluar dengan segelas Vanilla latte hangat dan Capuccino diingin.

"Souka…jadi kau tinggal di Uchiha Mansion sendiri? Pasti sepi sekali." Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk lattenya.

"Iie…" Itachi memasukkan gula cair ke dalam capuccinonya. "Biasa saja. Ada Izumo dan pelayan lain yang menemaniku…gula?" tawar Itachi setelah mengaduk cappuccino nya sendiri.

"Iie…aku lebih suka latte yang tidak terlalu manis," Sakura memotong kecil cake nya lalu memasukkan potongan kecil ke dalam mulutnya, "jika makan cake strawberry. Semuanya harus seimbang kan?" perkataannya diakhiri dengan cengiran kecil yang mau tak mau membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Sakura berbicara sambil menunduk ke bawah, menatap lekat cake nya. Dia gugup seketika, padahal dia tidak berhadapan dengan Sasuke, tapi dengan Anikinya. 'Kami-sama, bertemu Aniki nya saja aku sudah seperti ini apa lagi bertemu orangnya?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"terakhir kami berhubungan 1 bulan yang lalu saat ayahku meninggal. Sasuke belum menyebut-nyebut rencana kepulangan, begitu pula Kaa-san." Pemuda itu menyeruput Cold Capuccino nya sendiri. Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan menatap lurus wajah Itachi sebentar lalu menunduk lagi.

"Souka… Wakatta. Mengenai Fugaku-jiisan aku turut berduka cita." Satu potong strawberry cake yang agak besar masuk lagi ke mulut gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya karena mendapat dua berita yang tidak menyenangkan. Walaupun belum pernah bertemu dengann Ayah dari kakak-beradik itu, tapi tetap saja.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak menyusul ke London, Itachi-san?" Tanya Sakura penasaran lagi.

"Iie, aku masih sibuk di sini. Untuk saat ini sih belum bisa, tapi aku akan ke sana secepatnya. Oh, Sakura-san, kalau kau berkenan kau boleh panggil aku Onii-san, soalnya kau pasti sangat dekat dengan Ibuku dan Sasuke. Ya?" Itachi nyengir lebar yang menimbulkan garis wajah di dekat matanya semakin terlihat, membuat wajahnya makin tampan. Cengiran itu disambut dengan senyum cerah Sakura.

"Hai! Itachi-nii kalau begitu? Hihihi, sejujurnya aku juga memanggilmu begitu dulu. Ikut-ikutan Sasuke-kun soalnya dia sering sekali menceritakan mu. Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura-chan juga, ya?"

"Hn. Hei, apa saja yang diceritakan baka Otouto kepadamu tentang aku, Sakura-chan?"

"Hahahaha, kau pasti kesal padanya kalau aku ceritakan…."

**====000====**

Pemuda itu memukau dengan stelan semi-formal hitam-hitam dan kacamata hitam. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita yang lebih pendek darinya, memakai hitam-hitam pula. Pemuda itu menyeret sebuah koper besar. Mereka baru keluar dari pesawat penerbangan London-Tokyo. Pasti sangat melelahkan.

"Kaa-san yakin kalau kita tidak usah ke tempat Aniki dulu? Kita pulang saja dia tidak tahu." Tanya pemuda itu pada wanita yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aniki mu itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak mau kalau dia memaksa ikut nantinya, soalnya dia sudah cukup repot dengan urusan sekolahnya. Kau mengerti yang Kaa-san katakana kan, Sasuke-kun?" jawab wanita yang diketahui bernama Mikoto itu.

"Tapi, kita sudah di Jepang sekarang, Kaa-san. Hanya beberapa menit naik mobil kita bisa bertemu Aniki dan Sakura." Sasuke mencoba mengajak ibunya berkompromi.

"Tolong mengertilah, Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan pasti menunggu mu, Kaa-san yakin itu. Semua akan tiba waktunya untukmu dan Sakura. Tapi bukan sekarang. Ya? Kita harus segera menuju Okinawa." Jawab Mikoto lagi, seraya membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan berusaha membantu Kaa-san membereskan masalah perusahaan yang ada di Okinawa. Kalau aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, kita akan lebih cepat pulang ke Tokyo kan, Kaa-san?" Tanya pemuda itu penuh harap pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja," Mikoto terdiam sejenak, menatap lekat putra bungsu nya yang juga sedang menatap lekat wajahnya, "Gomen, ne Sasuke-kun? Kaa-san jahat ya memisahkan mu dari Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba. Perkataan itu membuat Sasuke langsung memeluk ibunya, ibu yang dicintainya.

"Iie, Kaa-san. Wakatta. Ini memang sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungi Kaa-san dan perusahaan Uchiha. Aku menyayangi Kaa-san. Aku juga yakin terhadap Sakura." Sasuje membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu ibunya. Mikoto pun membalas pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Arigato, Sasu-kun. Kau memang anak Kaa-san. Seandainya saja Itachi juga mau campur tangan dalam perusahaan, kau pasti tidak akan merasa berat. Tapi Kaa-san mengerti akan keputusannya. Sebentar lagi, kau akan kembali pada Sakura-chan. Bersabarlah Sasu-kun." Mikoto mencoba membesarkan hati Sasuke, setidaknya membantu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis di bahu Mikoto.

"Hai, Kaa-san. Aku akan berusaha." Sasuke melepas pelukannya, menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, Ganbarre ne, Sasu-kun? Anak Kaa-san pasti bisa." Mikoto tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus punggung putra bungsu nya itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan untuk penumang yang akan menuju Okinawa. Sasuke pun memegang koper mereka lagi.

"Kaa-san, pesawat kita sudah datang. Ayo."

"Hn."

Ibu dan anak itupun akhirnya kembai memasuki gedung keberangkatan, untuk menempuh perjalanan udara menuju Okinawa. Meninggalkan Tokyo yang baru beberapa jam mereka datangi.

**====000====**

Motor merah besar itu berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang bercat putih dan juga asri menjelang petang. Gadis pink yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di boncengan pun melompat turun dengan senyum cerah masih menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini benar-benar tak terduga baginya.

"Ne, Itachi-nii, Arigato gozaimasu! Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" kata Sakura dengan ceria, mau tak mau membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, terima kasih juga Sakura-chan. Aku senang bisa kenal dengan teman-temannya Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Hai! Aku juga akan berusaha masuk ke Konoha Gakuen, biar bisa satu sekolah dengan Itachi-nii. Hihihi."Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Kalau kau, aku yakin pasti bisa. Ganbarre." Itachi menyemangati Sakura, membuat Sakura terbakar lagi akan semangat.

"Hai! Domo arigato, Itachi-nii! Demo…" Sakura menggantung perkataannya, membuat Itachi penasaran. Karena gadis itu biasanya blak-blakan dan lucu.

"Nande? Katakana saja." Tanya Itachi.

"Hm…kalau…kalau Sasuke-kun menghubungi mu, atau kalian bertelponan atau semacamnya, mau kah kau menanyakan kabarnya untukku? Dan bilang padanya aku selalu menunggunya di sini?" lirihnya. Pandangan Itachi melembut melihat gadis yang tengah menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri. Otouto nya sungguh beruntung.

"Wakatta. Aku akan memberitahunya." Mendengar itu pun Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum lebih cerah dari yang tadi.

"Benarkah? Arigato Itachi-nii!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, Itachi-nii. Tunggulah! Aku pasti berhasil masuk ke Konoha Gakuen!" Sakura berkata dengan semangat. Itachi tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini. Itachi hendak memasang helmnya namun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sakura seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Oh!" Sakura langsung merongoh kantong tasnya dengan cepat dan mencari-cari sesuatu kemudian menarik 2 lembar tiket dari dalam tas nya. "Itachi-nii, ini!" Sakura menyerahkan kedua tiket itu pada Itachi. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi.

"Sore wa nani desuka?" Tanya Itachi. Sakura pun tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Kore wa? Tiket, tentu saja. Pertunjukkan ku di sekolah 3 minggu lagi. Kami membuat drama Romeo and Juliet, dan aku pemeran utamanya. Kuharap Itachi-nii mau datang." Sakura berkata dengan agak malu, tapi tidak terlalu diperhatikan Itachi. Pemuda itu lebih memikirkan tentang sesuatu.

"Kenapa dua tiket?" itachi mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya, membuat Sakura nyengir lebar.

"Ah, Itachi-nii boleh bawa teman. Mana enak nonton sendiri kan? Iie, Itachi-nii harus bawa pacar!" Sakura berkata dengan semangat. Itachi menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, Sou desu ka?" Itachi mengambil tiket-tiket dari tangan Sakura, "Arigato." Katanya singkat.

"Um! Aku tunggu ya! Awas loh kalau tidak datang, aku marah! Hehehe." Sakura cengengesan.

"Hn. Jaa Na!" Itachi memakai helmnya lalu menstarter motor merahnya. Kemudian melesat ke jalan raya. Telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara Sakura yang tengah memberinya salam perpisahan.

"Jaa~ Itachi-nii! Hati-hati! Arigatou!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Itachi yang sudah jauh melesat. Gadis itu pun masuk ke rumahnya, setelah mandi dan makan, bersiap untuk belajar, untuk mengejar cita-citanya, yaitu dapat tembus dari seleksi masuk untuk menjadi siswi Konoha Gakuen.

**====000====**

(3 weeks latter)

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu tampak mencolok diantara para siswa, guru ataupun orang tua yang memadati bangku penonton. Pria itu mengenakan black Corduroy blazer mewah dengan kemeja cream didalamnya, serta celana bahan yang juga berwarna hitam. Dari kelihatannya saja sudah seperti eksekutif atau direktur muda dalam pakaian semi-formal. Didukung dengan wajahnya yang amat tampan dan kulit yang putih pucat membuat semua orang otomatis melirik padanya. Yang mengherankan dia masih muda, maksudnya masih sangat muda, mungkin masih duduk di bangku kotogakko atau mungkin gakuen. Tapi tidak banyak yang menyadari itu, karena tinggi tubuh pria ini tergolong tinggi, serta tulang pipi tinggi dengan rahang yang kokoh. Pria itu sempurna, memakai kaca mata hitam, berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju backstage memawa sebuket mawar merah besar. Pria itu pun sampai di backstage. Dia memperhatikan setiap orang, matanya mencari-cari seseorang. Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang mengecek make up-nya sekali lagi di cermin, lalu berlalu menemui yang lainnya. Pria itu hanya memandangi si gadis dari kejauhan, memandangi bagaimana sang gadis melenggok anggun dan membuat gaun Aristocrat merah maroon nya agak terseret dilantai. Gadis itu kini mengintip ke bangku penonton, dan tersenyum sumringah setelah melihat sesuatu. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya, dan masih, pria itu hanya memandangi si gadis.

"Oke semua, ayo kumpul!" pria itu mendengar seorang wanita berteriak untuk mengumpulkan seluruh pemain. Wajar, karena 10 menit lagi mereka akan memulai pertunjukan drama yang berakhir tragis ini.

Orang-orang yang bertugas dibelakang panggung sibuk berlalu lalang untuk mengecek kesiapan penampilan. Tiba-tiba pria itu menarik lengan seorang pemuda yang lewat di depannya, dan langsung berkata dengan lugas.

"Bisakah Anda membantu saya?" Pria itu kharismatik, membuat si pemuda terpana sedikit dan menjawab cepat, agak tergagap. Merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"H-hai. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tolong letakkan ini di meja rias nona Haruno Sakura," pria itu menyerahkan buket mawar merah besar yang dibawanya tadi kepada si pemuda, "dan tanyakan padanya 'apa kabarmu?' bisakah?" si Pria berucap lancer dengan struktur kata formal tanpa cela, membuat si pemuda terpana lagi.

"H-hai, akan aku sampaikan."

"Arigato gozaimashita." Pria tampan itu menundukan sedikit wajahnya, dan kemudian berlalu. Si pemuda yang sadar dari keterpanaannya membungkuk dalam walaupun tidak terlihat oleh si Pria, kemudian dia menaruh buket bunga itu di meja gadis yang disebutkan tadi.

Pria tadi tidak masuk ke dalam gedung melalui pintu utama, tapi tidak masuk ke deretan penonton didepan pangguung yang sangat padat. Pria itu berbelok ke kanan, menaiki tangga yang lantainya dilapisi karpet beludru merah dan tiba di sebuah balkon yang biasa diperuntukkan untuk tamu yang terhormat. Pria itu duduk di deret depan, mengambil teropong tembaga yang ada di depannya dan kemudian ikut hanyut dalam cerita… atau acting memukau sang gadis soft pink yang memerankan Juliet. Juliet baru bertemu dengan Romeo di suatu pesta. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

1 jam pertunjukkan berjalan. Juliet terbangun dari tidur-mati-nya dan mendapati kematian dari kekasihnya, Romeo. Tiba-tiba sang Pria meletakkan teropong tembaga nya lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan gedung pertunjukan. Pria itu sudah tahu jalan ceritanya, setelah ini akan sangat menyedihkan. Entahlah, mungkin si Pria tidak ingin menyaksikan Juliet menikam jantungnya sendiri dengan sebilah pisau untuk menyusul kekasih yang dikasihi nya.

**====000====**

Pertunjukkan itu 100% sukses, penonton sangat terhibur dan hanyut dalam cerita. Tidak sedikit yang menangis ketika Juliet menikam jantungnya, tentu saja karena yang memainkan peran itu adalah Haruno Sakura, ketua klub teater sekolah. Wajar, karena ini adalah pertunjukkan terakhirnya sebagai murid kotogakko, karena minggu depan dia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Tentu saja dia ingin tampil maksimal kan?

"Haruno-san!" Pemuda itu Inari, memanggil Sakura saat gadis itu tengah berpelukan dengan yang memerankan nyonya Capulet, Tenten.

"Inari-san? Ada apa?"

"Tadi ada seorang pemuda tampan kesini, dan meminta ku menaruh itu di meja rias mu," Inari menunjuk sebuah buket mawar merah besar yang semerbak di atas mejanya. Sakura segera menghampiri bunga itu dan menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam, gadis itu sangat suka mawar setelah sakura. Sakura mendapati sebuah kartu ucapan kecil berwarna merah darah di atas rangkaian bunga, lalu membukanya. Gadis itu membaca isinya dan terbelalak.

_Saku-chan, masih menungguku, kan?-U.S_

DEG!

'Tadi…

Dia…

Disini…'

Gadis itu berbalik cepat dan mencengkram bahu Inari, menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu melihat kekagetan, cinta dan kerinduan, melebur di dalam emerald milik Sakura. Inari merasa terintimidasi lagi.

"Di-dia juga memintaku menanyakan padamu, 'apa kabarmu?'" Inari menyampaikan pesan dari Pria tampan tadi.

"Ta-tadi dia di sini? Se-seperti apa orangnya?" Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kerinduan yang membuncah dari dadanya, sampai-sampai tidak dapat mengontrol volume suaranya lagi.

"Pe-pemuda itu sangat tampan dan berkulit putih pucat. Aku tidak lihat matanya karena dia memakai kaca mata hitam. Ta-tapi dia begitu berkharisma, tulang pipinya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna hitam-kebiruan. Tapi modelnya agak aneh, mencuat ke belakang, dan…" Inari baru hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun Sakura sudah melepas cengkramannya dan berlari. Berlari menuju tirai panggung dan menembusnya. Gadis itu menatap nanar ke seluruh penjuru gedung, mencari-cari keberadaan si Pria yang tidak dapat ditemukannya. Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menuruni panggung dan berlari secepat yang Ia bisa keluar panggung. Tapi langkahnya terbatas oleh gaun Juliet, namun dia terus berlari. Saat menaiki anak tangga paling atas Sakura menginjak gaunnya sendiri dan membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Sakura akan jatuh tersungkur, gadis itu telah menutup matanya, siap merasakan sakit. Tapi anehnya, rasa itu tidak kunjung datang, malah gadis itu merasakan sepasang lengan kekar dan hangat melingkari tubuhnya, menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke karpet merah. Tangan itu menarik tubuhnya ke belakang sehingga Sakura dapat berdiri tegak. Namun saat sudah berhasil berdiri, gadis itu malah merosot jatuh, duduk terlemas. Otomatis membuat pria itu ikut berjongkok, khawatir dengan gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai Juliet.

"Daijobuka?" pria itu mulai bertanya setelah terdiam agak lama, memperhatikan ekspresi Juliet yang agak terguncang. Mau tak mau ia sedikit…terpesona. Emerald itu menyala-nyala, banyak yang melebur disana.

"Ta-ta-tadi…dia di-disini…" Juliet mencengkram kerah blazer biru tua yang dikenakan si Pria yang tak dikenal, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lurus wajah orang yang menolongnya. Matanya menangkap sepasang mata yang juga berwarna hijau namun agak gelap, serta rambut yang berwarna semerah gaunnya. Yang anehnya, Juliet menangkap ekspresi terkesima dari pria berambut merah itu. Namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Juliet masih agak teguncang. Pangerannya tadi datang, sedangkan dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sasu…ta-tadi disini, a-aku tidak tahu…" Juliet mulai bergetar. Air mata pun jatuh satu persatu, mengalir melalui pipi halusnya. Matanya sarat kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Di-dia disini…" Juliet menangis keras sekarang, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Menghancurkan blazer biru tua serta kemeja hitam yang ada di dalamnya dengan air mata. Pria itu bergeming, agak terkejut karena gadis cantik ini mendadak menangis di dadanya. Gadis it uterus menangis, tapi si pria tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi, rasa untuk melindungi gadis ini tiba-tiba muncul, dan sangat kuat, secara tidak sadar, lengannya melingkari lagi tubuh si gadis, berusaha memberi gadis ini kehangatan untuk menghapus lara. Gadis itu terus menangis.

**====000====**

"Ano… gomenasai Garaa-san. Aku menghancurkan kemeja mu. A-aku akan mencucinya!" Sakura merasa sangat malu sekarang. Dia menangis dan memeluk orang yang belum dikenalnya begitu saja, serta membasahi kemeja orang itu dengan airmatanya. Tadi setelah sedikit tenang orang ini membawanya ke depan gedung pertunjukan untuk duduk di bangku taman. Pria ini juga membelikannya air minum, dan akhirnya mereka berkenalan. Sakura merasa bodoh sekali, juga malu.

"Daijobu. Bukan hal yang besar." Gaara menjawab dengan tenang.

"Etto, setidaknya biarkan aku mencuci blazermu!" Sakura tetap ngotot. Gaara tahu gadis ini pastinya orang yang keras kepala, akhirnya Gaara melepas blazernya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Kau dari Konoha kotogakko bukan? Aku dari Wakamiya kotogakko. Kau bilang tadi kau di tahun terakhir, dan aku juga. Kemana kau akan melanjutkan setelah lulus?" tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya.

"Konoha Gakuen." Sakura hanya menjawab pendek dia masih tidak enak hati pada Gaara.

"Souka? Boku mo." Gaara berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu Sakura-san, kau bisa mengembalikan blazer itu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen. Okay?" Gaara kini mambungkuk agar dapat menatap mata Sakura dengan lurus.

"Hai, wakatta." Sakura mengangguk sekali. Gaara pun menegakkan lagi tubuhnya kemudian berbalik, dan berjalan keluar area gedung pertunjukan.

"Jaa mata na!" ucapnya singkat sambil menaikkan sebelah tangan, namun tetap memunggungi Sakura. Sakura yang baru tersadar cepat-cepat berdiri dan melambaikan tangan pada Gaara.

"Mata ashita Gaara-san! Aku pasti akan lulus masuk Konoha Gakuen! Hontouni Arigato!" Sakura malambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Tampak Gaara memasuki sebuah mobil Sport berwarna putih kemudian duduk di bangku pengemudi, menutup pintu mobil, dan mobil itu meninggalkan gedung pertunjukan dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang kurang penting sekarang, karena Sakura harus focus mengejar Konoha Gakuen untuk sekarang.

**To Be Continue**

**Chap 5 finally up! Minna-sama, hamba mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat banget update fic nya. Hontou gomenasai *bows* sebagai permintaan maaf chap ini hamba tulis cukup panjang. Gimana? Puas kan? Puas doong /plak/ oh ya, soal pairing akhirnya hamba memutuskan SasuSakuGaa dan Itachi akan jadi Itachi yang pengertian di sini, tapi mungin ada kejutan menarik lain /kicked/**

**Balasan Review : **

**rchrt**** : **Umm, ini udah konflik belum ya namanya? Hohoho~

**1stLgirlZ**** : **nantikan ceritanya, nanti pasti tau deh ada atau engga khukhukhu *devil grin* Sankyuu~

**Agnes BigBang**** : **hihihi, kalo beneran Sasu jadi ga asik dong? Iya nih hamba juga suka banget deh, apa lagi sama GD *curcol* oke, Sankyuu~

**Valkyria Sapphire**** : **sudah dipituskan kalau di fic ini akan slight sama Gaara, soalnya banyak permintaan lewat Twitter dan hamba juga suka banget sama Gaara XD /kicked/ sayangnya hampir ketemu, hehehe, okay Sankyuu~

**Cha ****: **tapi chap 5 udah agak panjang nih. Iya, pairnya GaaSaku, hehehe. Oke, tapi lihat nanti ya, mungkin kalau hamba bikin SasuHina bisa bikin cerita lebih menarik? Siapa tahu? /plak/ Sankyuu~

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**** : **maaf Kumiko-chan, hamba masih bego dalam hal nge-rate *nangis di pojokan* Hai, hamba akan berusaha menyajikan fic yang lebih baik! Arigato gozaimasu^^

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan ****: **Sankuu Kuro-chan XD ini juga kayanya banyak typo, hamba ga sempat baca ulang fic nya (nangis) hmhm, gomen Kuro-chan, banyak request pair GaaSaku, dan Itachi-kun akan jadi Aniki yang sangat baik di fic ini. Okee, sarannya keren banget! (lompat) Arigato gozaimashita!

**Rie HanaKatsu**** : **Hallo Rie-chan! Itu berarti deeskripsi di fic hamba yang ini masih sangatt kurang, hamba akan lebih berusaha! Gomen, pairnya GaaSaku^^ Rie-chan sayang banget sama Naru ya? Hamba juga! *peluk Naru* *digampar Rie-chan*

**Hikari Shinju**** : **Iya, hehehe. Hamba juga ga bosan, apa lagi GaaSaku XD hm, sarannya ditampung dulu ya, mungkin untuk fic hamba yang lain. Sankyuu~

**Rizu Hatake-hime ****: **hihi, daijobu Rizu-chan! Iya nih Ita-kun pake motor gede, tapi jangan bayangin motor Harley ya, bayangin motor gede yang buat racing itu, Ita-kun bad boy yang baik (?) XD oke, kalo Kaka-Saku ini juga lagi in progress, ditunggu aja ya^^

**Richi Hasegawa**** : **hehe, iya, Karin seumuran sama SasuSaku, dia kaya Sasu bantuin kerja Tou-san nya di perusahaannya, tapi agak beda sedikit sih, soalnya Sasu itu pimpinan Uciha corp terus Mikoto-ba-san sebagai… kaya penasehat gitu. As usuall, our genius Sasu^^ okay, Sankyuu~

**Hinamori hoho ****: **hm, kalau untuk fic ini mungkin belum, tapi hamba akan usahakan di fic lain :) iya nih hamba juga ga sabar mau bikin lemon /plak/ tapi harus ngikutin alur kan? Hehehe. Sankyuu~ hamba akan berusaha update kilat buat Hinamori-chan XD

**Namichan ****: **Iyaa itu Itachi kun XD Sankyuu~

**Wendy Chinen2**** : **Sankyuu Wendy-chan, hamba seneng banget kalo ada yang suka fic hamba XD ge kebanyakan kok, hehehehe

**SyeaSasuSaku**** : **hihi, iya ini chap 5 udah up! Sankyuu~

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan**** : **kalo hamba pengen di peyuk Gaara kaya di chap ini /plak/ di sini Sasu muncul lumayan banyak walaupun selalu misterius, soal typo, maafkan hamba Daa-chan, hamba ga biasa meng-editor fic sendiri, biasanya hamba punya beta, tapi berhubung beliau pindah sekolah, jadi hamba mesti ngedit sendiri (nangis) iya, lagi in progress, tapi kemaren sempat stop sebentar soalnya hamba kekurangan darah karena nosebleed satu ember dalam pembuatan fic KakaSaku, Cuma oneshot sih, hehehe. Sankyuu Dha-chan! *peyuk Dha-chan*

**4ntk4-ch4n**** : **di culik (?) hahaha, kalo di kasih tau ga seru dong? Okeee

**Reborn**** : **iya, pendek benget malah, Cuma 4 halaman di termasuk balasen review. Tapi tenang, chap ini lumayan panjang kok XD ehm, engga, slight nya GaaSaku, Itachi akan jadi Aniki yang pengertian XD waduh, sumimasen Reborn-chan, tapi hamba penggemar hard lemon /kicked/ tapi kita liat nanti deh ya? Huehehehehe

**Tabita Pinkybunny**** : **SankyuuTabita-chan! Ini udah update loh! Menurut mu gimana?

**tharo muri chan**** : **Oke Sankyuu~

**Amutia Diamond'Phantomhive**** : **Hontouni gomenasaiiiiiii, hamba baru belajar meng-editor karya sendiri, biasanya hamba punya beta, tapi beliau pindah sekolah (antukin kepala) tapi hamba akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Sankyuu~

**Bad Boy**** : **Sankyuu sarannya, hamba akan lebih berusaha!

**chiaraS**** : **Aduh, gomen chiara-chan, belum bisa menyajikan lemon, soalnya belum pas dengan alur ceritanya. Tapi hamba janji nanti kalo pas giliran lemon hamba akan buat yang super duper hot /plak/ Sankyuu^^

**Kenapa banyak banget typos? Soalnya hamba bau belajar meng-editor karya hamba sendiri. Biasanya hamba punya seorang teman yang bertindak sebagai beta, tapi dia sudah pindaaah (nangis sambil antukin kepala kedinding) **

**bagaimana soal fic ini? Adakah saran atau kritik? Atau mau request? Bisa langsung REVIEW yaaa^^**

**oh ya, minna-sama, yang mau request bisa lewat acc twitter hamba : Rarenza bisa langsung mention atau DM, hamba juga ingin lebih mengenal dan berteman dengan minna-sama, jadi kalau berkenan boleh mention hamba, atau minna-sama yang penggemar manga/anime, Musik jepang atau berbagi info soal Jepang bisa juga mention ke acc twitter hamba atau boleh add acc Y!M hamba : **

**Hontouni Arigato Gozaimashita!**

**Kampaiii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arti bahasa jepang dari chap lalu :**

**Iie = No**

**Souka = so it's like that**

**Wakatta = I understand / I get it**

**Ganbarre ne? = Do your best, ok?**

**Domo Arigatou = Thanks a lot**

**Nande? = why?**

**Sore wa nani desuka? = What's this?**

**Kore wa? = This?**

**Daijoubuka? = Are you ok?**

**Boku mo = mee too**

**Mata Ashita! = See you!**

**====000====**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lemon will appear soon.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 6**

(Upacara Penerimaan Siswa Baru Konoha Gakuen)

"Minna-san, saya harap ditahun ajaran yang baru ini Konoha Gakuen dapat menjaga standard yang telah diperoleh sebelumnya. Arigato Gozaimasu." Wanita bermata dark yellow dan berambut keemasan itupun turun dari panggung diiringi tepukan tangan yang riuh rendah dari seluruh siswa/siswi Konoha Gakuen tahun pertama yang telah dinyatakan lulus dalam ujian penerimaan siswa baru. Wanita itu, Tsunade Senju, Kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen generasi ke-5.

"Acara selanjutnya ialah sepatah kata dari perwakilan siswa baru yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi saat ujian penerimaan, kepada…" saat pembawa acara hendak menyebutan nama siswa yang memperoleh tingkat pertama, seseorang dari belakang maju dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada pembawa acara, membuat semua hadirin cukup terkejut dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang menduduki peringkat tertinggi di ujian masuk Konoha Gakuen yang bergengsi. Mereka sangat penasaran karena pemberitahuan kelulusan ujian masuk Konoha Gakuen tidak seperti sekolah kebanyakan yang menggunakan papan pengumuman yang mencantumkan urutan ranking murid, melainkan seluruh murid yang dinyatakan lulus akan menerima di rumah masing-masing sebuah amplop hitam yang bersegel lambang Konoha Gakuen yang terlihat sangat mahal. Didalamnya akan dicantumkan nama siswa tersebut beserta nilai hasil ujian dan ranking mereka, dan juga ucapan selamat karena telah berhasil. "Maaf, dikarenakan suatu hal, siswa yang menduduki peringkat pertama tidak dapat hadir di tengah-tengah kita dalam acara penerimaan siswa baru Konoha Gakuen." Hadirin pun riuh rendah. Bagaimana bisa orang itu tidak datang, sedangkan dia adalah orang yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam ujian test masuk Konoha Gakuen? Kemungkinannya hanya dua, orang ini adalah jenius yang aneh atau orang ini sangat penting sampai-sampai melewatkan acara sepenting ini.

"Baiklah, diimohon kepada siswa yang menduduki peringkat kedua dalam ujian masuk Konoha Gakuen untuk menyampaikan sepatah katanya. Kepada Tuan Sabaku Gaara, silahkan menuju panggung." Pemuda berambut merah yang sangat tampan berdiri dari deretan bangku siswa baru. Dengan seragam hitam-hitam Konoha Gakuen pemuda itu berjalan tenang ke panggung diiring decak kagum oleh para khalayak. Pemuda ini tampan dan cerdas, dan terlihat dari kalangan berada dan berpendidikan terlihat dari postur tubuh dan cara berjalan yang anggun dan maskulin. Kami-sama kadang tidak adil.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san. Saya tidak akan berbicara banyak karena saya sendiri tidak menyangka saya akan memberikan sepatah kata saat ini. Yang pasti kami semua akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya di Konoha Gakuen dan kepada Sensei semua, kami mohon bantuannya. Arigato Gozaimasu." Kemudian Gaara membungkuk sedikit kepda hadirin, dan hadirin pun muai bertepuk tangan lagi. Pemuda yang sungguh berkharisma. Saat Gaara telah duduk di tempatnya, pembawa acara pun membacakan acara terakhir dari rangkaian acara penerimaan siswa/siswi baru Konoha Gakuen.

"Acara terakhir adalah penyerahan lambang ketua murid tahun pertama kepada siswa/siswi baru Konoha Gakuen yang menduduki peringkat atas baik putra maupun putri. Tetapi juga karena sesuatu hal, siswa peraih peringkat pertama menyerahkan lencana ketua murid tahun pertama putra kepada peraih peringkat kedua. Untuk ini kami panggil Tuan Sabaku Gaara sebegai peraih peringkat kedua dan Nona Haruno Sakura sebagai peraih peringkat ke empat untuk maju ke depan menerima lencana ketua murid." Para hadirin mulai berbisik-bisik lagi mengenai dua hal. Yang pertama kesombongan anak peraih peringkat pertama dan yang kedua menebak-nebak bahwa peringkat ketiga pasti diduduki oleh laki-laki karena ketua murid tahun pertama putri adalah dari peringkat ke empat. Tak lama, berdirilah dua orang dari deretan bangku penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru. Pemuda yang berambut merah tadi, dan seorang gadis cantik dan juga manis berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Mereka bertemu di tengah diantara deretan bangku siswa dan siswi, kemudian menuju panggung bersama. Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum lebar sedangkan Pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum masih dengan ekspresi biasa. Setelah menerima lencana ketua murid tahun pertama, membungkuk sedikit pada Tsunade-sama, mereka pun turun.

"Gaara-san, aku bawa blazer mu." Bisik Gadis Haruno saat mereka berdua berjalan sejajar menuju tempat duduk merea semula. Mendengar itu, pemuda Sabaku terrsenyum tipis.

"Kembalikan padaku saat jam istirahat nanti di perpustakaan." Mereka pun berpisah, Sakura duduk di barisan siswi dan Gaara duduk di barisan Siswa.

**====000====**

"Sasu-kun, mengapa kau tidak mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa/siswi baru Konoha Gakuen? Lagi pula Ita-kun dan Saku-chan belum tahu kalau kita sudah di Tokyo." Tanya Miikoto Uchiha pada anak bungsunya yang masih mengenakan setelan jas, belum menggantinya dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen. Anak bungsunya itu masih sibuk melihat berkas-berkas dan dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, jangan terlalu cemaskan aku. Aku harus bertemu dengan Pein-san pulang sekolah nanti untuk kesepakatan kerjasama dengan Rinnengan Corp. Aku harus menguasai proposal yang mereka ajukan dulu, Kaa-san. Soal Aniki, Ita-nii akan mendapatkan kejutan dari kita dengan muncul secara dramatis di Uchiha Mansion nanti malam. Soal Sakura-chan….dia bisa menunggu. Uchiha corp lebih penting saat ini, Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke penjang lebar tetapi tidak melepaskan pandangan dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dipelajarinya.

"Tapi, Sasu-kun, Uchiha corp sekarang sudah cukup stabil, dan kau juga sudah menantikan hingga saat ini, bukan?" Tanya Mikoto lagi, tidak mengerti dengan cara pikir anak bungsunya ini.

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja, Kaa-san. Jika aku biarkan Uchiha corp bisa saja terpuruk lagi. Sudah aku katakan aku akan melindungi Kaa-san, Aniki, dan Uchiha. Seperti kata Kaa-san, Sakura akan mengerti." Sasuke menatap Mikoto sekilas, lalu kembali pada dokumennya. Untuk beberapa saat Mikoto hanya terdiam dan menatap anak bungsunya yang sedang mengurusi dokumen-dokumen dengan tatapan lembut. Memikirkan apa-apa saja yang telah terjadi semenjak mereka pindah ke London. Suaminya yang pergi untuk selama-lamanya, dia sangat terpuruk saat itu, tapi untunglah dia mempunyai dua orang putra yang sangat hebat. Si bungsu maju dan mengambil alih perusahaan dalam usia muda. Si bungsu sangat lah cerdas sehingga dapat menguasai semua tetek bengek mengenai bisnis dalam usia yang seharusnya dia duduk dibangku Kotogakko dengan anak-anak seusianya. Namun si bungsu memutuskan tidak belajar secara formal dengan memasuki salah satu Junior High School di London. Si bungsu memutuskan untuk belajar secara home schooling sambil belajar tentang bisnis. Uchiha corp yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan dan teknologi dan elektronik mulai jatuh sahamnya sewaktu Fugaku meninggal. Para pemegang saham mulai ragu karena tidak adanya pemimpin yang cakap untuk memimpin Uchiha corp. Saat Uchiha corp sedang dalam krisis, si bungsu maju dan berhasil meyakinkan seluruh kepala direksi dan pemegang saham untuk bersama melewati krisis dibawah kepemimpinannya. Akhirnya dengan didampingi Kotetsu, dan Ibunya, si bungsu maju dan menjadi President direktur Uchiha corp, menggantikan sang mendiang ayah.

Sedangkan si sulung yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan sama sekali dibidang bisnis, namun mempunyai bakat yang sangat luar biasa dibidang seni rupa, terutama membuat patung atau keramik. Tangan-tangannya adalah asset kebudayaan yang sangat diperhitungkan oleh Jepang. Si sulung sudah sangat terkenal di kancah nasional maupun dunia akan karya-karya nya yang sangat berkelas dan unik di usianya yang juga sangat muda. Si sulung bahkan telah memiliki galerinya sendiri dan telah beberapa kali mengadakan pameran solonya yang telah dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting di Jepang. Namun Mikoto masih sering mengunjung Itachi walaupun hanya sendiri karena Sasuke tidak bisa pergi. Terakhir kali dia mengunjungi Itachi 1 tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimanapun hebatnya si Sulung dan Bungsu, mereka tetap menyayangi Ibu mereka. Si Bungsu sangat menjaga ibunya saat si Sulung sedang tidak ada bersama mereka di London, karena si Sulung harus mengurus galerinya dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Bungsu Sasuke Uchiha dan Sulung Itachi Uchiha adalah kekuatan lain bagi Mikoto Uchiha untuk menjalankan hidupnya setelah suami tercintanya Fugaku Uchiha meninggal dunia karena diabetes dan darah tinggi yang diderita almarhum telah cukup lama.

Mikoto sedang memperhatikan Sasuke saat pemuda itu telah membereskan dokumen-dokumennya, kemudian memencet sebuah tombol di telpon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Setelah bunyi 'bip' Sasuke pun berkata "Ayame-san, aku akan pergi sekolah sekarang. Siapkan mobil untukku dan kirim kelas apa saja yang harus aku ambil hari ini. Nanti tolong serahkan proposal Rinnengan corp yang telah ku tanda tangani kepada Kotetsu-san dan katakan padanya untuk mempelajarinya lagi. Atur acara makan siang dengan Pein-san sepulang sekolah dan pindahkan janji wawancara dengan majalah Bussiness nanti malam ke hari lain. Aku dan Kaa-san ingin membuat kejutan untuk Aniki nanti malam. Terakhir, kirimkan agenda kegiatanku untuk besok. Kau mengerti Ayame-san?" kata Uchiha itu panjang lebar.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama. Jadwal kelas anda, waktu dan tempat makan siang, jadwal wawancara dan agenda kegiatan untuk besok akan saya kirimkan ke PDA anda segera." Respon wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Ayame yang merupakan sekretaris dari pemuda Uchiha.

"Hn. Arigato." Sambungan pun terputus.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu." Sasuke mengecup pipi Ibunya singkat.

"Kau tidak pakai seragam?" Tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Aku akan pulang ke hotel sebentar nanti untuk berganti pakaian. Kaa-san hari ini akan kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit basa-basi.

"Hmm, aku akan masak sendiri untukmu dan Ita-kun nanti malam. Mungkin aku akan belanja seharian."

"Hn. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya, Kaa-san. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati Sasu-kun, sampaikan salam Kaa-san untuk Saku-chan." Kata Mikoto lembut.

"Ya… akan aku sampaikan kalau aku bertemu dengannya." Sasuke pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya di gedung Induk perusahaan Uchiha corp di Tokyo.

**====000====**

"Kelas biologi…biologi…bio… aduh dimana sih? Aku paling benci penyakit buta arah ku disaat seperti ini." Gerutu Sakura Haruno. Dia sudah mengitari gedung belajar Konoha Gakuen selama 45 menit yang bertingkat 3. Gadis itu mulai merasa kelelahan karena terus menerus turun naik tangga untuk mencari letak keberadaan kelasnya.

Konoha Gakuen merupakan sekolah elit yang mempunyai sarana dan prasarana yang mewah. Bagian sekolahnya sendiri terpisah dan terbagi atas beberapa gedung. Gedung pertama adalah gedung belajar yang paling besar diantara yang lain, karena di dalam gedung ini terdapat ruang-ruang kelas yang berbeda sesuai dengan mata pelajaran. Sekolah ini merpergunakan system rolling class yang berarti setiap pergantian jam pelajaran para murid harus mendatangi kelas yang akan melangsungkan pelajaran mereka masing-masing sesuai jadwal yang telah diterima. Penyusunan jadwal pelajaran juga tidak sembarangan, jadwal pelajaran seorang murid disusun berdasarkan kemampuan nilai dan tujuan atau cita-cita mereka dimasa depan. Gadis Haruno misalnya, dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter handal dimasa depan, berarti pelajaran wajib yang harus gadis ini ambil adalah Biologi, Matematika, Fisika, dan Kimia. Kemudian gadis ini bebas memilih 4 pelajaran tambahan yang sesuai dengan minatnya. Gadis Haruno ini memilih Seni, Sastra Jepang, Sastra inggris dan Sosiologi.

Gedung kedua adalah gedung yang berisi ruangan yang akan menunjang prestasi akademik siswa/siswi Konoha Gakuen. Ada lab Kimia, Fisika, Biologi, kemudian ada juga perpustakaan yang sangat besar dengan koleksi buku yang sangatlah banyak, lalu Kantin. Di sini juga ada gudang yang menyimpan peralatan olah raga.

Gedung ketiga dan keempat bersebelahan, gedung ketiga adalah Aula besar yang dapat menampung seluruh siswa/siswi Konoha Gakuen, sedangkan gedung keempat adalah sebuah panggung pertunjukkan untuk acara seni. Baik drama, music, ataupun tarian.

Gedung-gedung yang lain adalah penunjang ekstrakulikuler yang ada di Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah ini memiliki kolam renang Indoor, Lapangan basket indoor, dan lapangan sepak bola yang cukup luas yang terletak diluar gedung, lapangan tennis, ruang music yang lengkap, sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk menjadi ruangan khusus untuk ekskul fotografi dan film dan juga sebuah dapur yang sangat besar yang dijadikan untuk tempat ekskul memasak.

Konoha Gakuen juga sangat hijau dan memiliki taman yang sangat indah di berbagai tempat. Di sekitar sekolah juga banyak tersebar meja dan kursi-kursi dari batu, tempat Siswa-siswi berdiskusi di luar jam belajar wajib. Para siswi dibebaskan untuk memilih ekskul yang mereka suka untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka di bidang non-akademik, namun dengan catatan mereka harus konsisten dan tetap menjaga standard akademik Konoha Gakuen yang tinggi.

Sakura sendiri mengambil ekskul drama, music dan memasak. Karena drama adalah hidupnya, dia sudah memegang cello, biola dan piano sejak kecil dan juga Sakura mempunyai bakat tersembunyi di bidang masak-memasak.

"Sakura-chan?" sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinga gadis itu memanggilnya, Sakura pun reflex berbalik.

"Itachi-nii! Yokatta, aku bertemu denganmu!" Sakura dengan bahagia menghampiri Itachi. Itachi sendiri hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, heran dengan ekspresi gadis itu seperti orang yang baru saja diselamatkan dari mara bahaya.

"Nande? Ohya, selamat sebelumnya, kau berhasil menembus Konoha Gakuen dan berhasil menjadi ketua murid putri tahun pertama." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Arigato, Itachi-nii. Ano…sebenarnya aku tersesat. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kelasku yang pertama. Bagaimana ini?"

"Apa kelasmu yang pertama?" Tanya Itachi tenang.

"Biologi. Itu dimana ya?"

"Di lantai tiga, saat persimpangan ke tiga kau belok kanan dan kelas Biologi untuk tahun pertama ada di paling ujung. Sebaiknya kau cepat, Sakura-chan. Anko-sensei jarang bisa sabar dengan murid-muridnya."

"NANI? Lantai 3? Arigato Itachii-nii! Jaa!" Sakura membungkuk sedikit pada Itachi sebelum berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat ke arah dia berjalan tadi. Itachi hanya memandang Sakura hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelasnya pagi ini, kelas Seni.

**====000====**

Sasuke masuk ke pekarangan Konoha Gakuen dengan langkah tenang. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum kelasnya yang pertama, Economy. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah malas mengulang pelajaran yang telah dipelajarinya, bahkan telah dipraktekkannya. Namun mau tak mau Sasuke herus mempelajarinya kembali karena di Konoha Gakuen dia hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha seorang siswa biasa. Hanya kepala sekolah dan beberapa orang guru yang tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan raksasa. Bahkan untuk menyamarkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat sebagai Sasuke Uchiha pemimpin perusahaan raksasa, Sasuke memakai soflens coklat tua pada mata onixnya serta kaca mata hitam tanpa minus berbingkai hitam. Tapi tetap saja tidak menyamarkan paras tampannya. Tangan kirinya membawa tas map hitam yang merupakan tas seragam Konoha Gakuen. Tas itu hanya berisi laptop pribadinya karena semua bukunya telah ada di dalam locker. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang PDA yang berisi jadwal kegiatannya untuk hari ini dan besok. Setelah mengganti sepatu kets adidas putih limited edition miliknya menjadi pantofel hitam seragam Konoha Gakuen dan mengambil bukunya dari locker, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melintasi koridor yang mulai sepi menuju kelas Economy yang terletak di lantai 2. Kepalanya sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat denah Konoha Gakuen yang telah dihafalkannya baik-baik sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya itu. Setelah koridor ini belok kanan, dan menaiki tangga. Setelah itu lurus saja, kelas Economy terletak sebelum persimpangan pertama di lantai 2.

Sasuke telah menaiki tangga dan sampai di lantai 2. Pemuda itu berjalan lurus dan saat itulah matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Gadis berambut pink pucat dan berkilau itu sedang berlari menyongsong tangga menuju lantai tiga, sepertinya terburu-buru sekali. Sasuke tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, hanya terdiam lagi sambil memperhatikan gadis itu yang menghilang dari andangan saat naik ke atas. Berusaha mengatur perasaannya lagi, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Kelas Economy untuk murid tahun pertama sangat tenang pagi itu, mungkin karena ini adalah hari pertama mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin cari masalah disaat pertama. Sasuke mengetuk pintu kelas singkat kemudian menggeser pintu kelas. Matanya langsung menyapu ruangan kelas yang cukup mewah itu. Dia dapat mengenali beberapa anak, misalnya pemuda berkepala pirang yang dikenalinya sebagai anak dari Minato Namikaze, pemimpin Namikaze corp yang marupakan pemilik dari ribuan mall dan pusat pertokoan terbesar di Jepang. Perusahaan yang jika dihitung dari kekayaannya merupakan nomor 2 terbesar setelah Uchiha corp. Kemudian pemuda berambut panjang dan bermata lavender yang dikenalinya sebagai keponakan dari Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin dari Hyuuga corp yang bergerak di bidang real estate. Ayah dari pemuda pirang dan paman dari pemuda cermata lavender dulu pernah bekerja sama dengan dirinya, sebagai pemimpin dari Uchiha corp.

"Gomenasai Sensei, saya terlambat. Bolehkah saya masuk?" Sasuke berkata setelah matanya menangkap seorang guru yang telah selesai menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Hm, terlambat di hari pertama mu, Tuan Uchiha? Hari ini aku maafkan, karena ini adalah hari pertama mu. Silahkan duduk." Sasuke melirik singkat nama Sensei yang tertulis dipapan tulis.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di sebelah bocah pirang yang telah dikenalinya tadi. Mengingat Minato Namikaze adalah seorang pria bijak bertatapan lembut dan memiliki tatapan yang lembut, Sasuke mengira pasti putra dari pria itu tidak akan jauh berbeda.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Naruto Namikaze desu. Yoroshiku! Anata?" bisik pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto tadi.

"Ohayou, Sasuke Uchiha desu. Yoroshiku, Namikaze-san." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan singkat.

"Iie, panggil saja aku Naruto. Tidak apa kalau aku panggil kau Sasuke?" bisik Naruto lagi.

"Hn. Naruto."

"Hei, rasanya aku pernah lihat wajahmu, tapi dimana ya?" Naruto berpikir sejenak, sedangkan Sasuke masih memandang tenang ke papan tulis. "Namamu Sasuke Uchiha? Oh! Kau Sasuke Uchiha pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha corp itu? Aku baru saja melihat wajahmu di salah satu majalah bisnis ayahku tadi pagi!" Naruto mulai over excited dan kurang dapat mengontrol suaranya, membuat para siswa/siswi kelas itu melihat mereka kemudian berbisik-bisik.

"Tuan Namikaze! Bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku sebentar?" Tegur Iruka dari depan, membuat Naruto terdiam sambil berguman 'Gomen'. Sasuke pun memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan heran, ayah dan anak berbeda sekali.

"Yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha bukan orang kaya itu saja, Naruto-san. Memang banyak yang berkata aku mirip dia, tapi aku bukan dia." Jelas Sasuke singkat, lalu kembali memperhatikan ke papan tulis. Sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, seperti halnya Sasuke, Naruto pun mulai memperhatikan ke depan.

**====000====**

(Break time, Konoha Gakuen)

Sakura keluar dari gedung belajar dan menuju perpustakaan dengan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi blazer biru tua di tangannya. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil karena keberuntungan yang diperolehnya tadi bagi. Padahal Sakura terlambat 3 menit masih kelas, namun untungnya Anko-sensei pun belum masuk kelas. Sakura dapat melenggang tenang menuju bangkunya dan mengunggu Anko-sensei yang baru datang 5 menit setelahnya.

Setelah mencapai perpustakaan, matanya mencari-cari sesosok orang berambut merah darah yang merupakan pemilik dari blazer yang sedang didekapnya. Tidak dapat menemukan yang dicari, Sakura menyusuri deretan rak buku, meneliti satu persatu buku yang tertata disana. Akhirnya Sakura menarik satu buku dari rak yang berjudul 'The Tragedy of Hamlet' karya William Shakespeare lalu sakura mencari tempat duduk yang ada di dekat jendela perpustakaan yang besar. Setelah 15 menit membaca, Sakura mulai tenggelam kedalam cerita Hamlet. Sakura baru sampai pada bagian saat Hamlet membunuh Cladius saat dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Gertrude saat telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang jelas sekali sedang berbicara padanya.

"Hamlet, eh?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Gaara yang telah duduk di depannya. Sakura menghentikan bacaannya.

"Hn, kau tahu cerita tentang ini?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yaah, aku bukan penggemar Shakespeare sepertimu, tapi aku tahu ceritanya…walaupun sedikit."

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu aku suka Shakespeare?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Pertama kali bertemu, kau sedang menjadi Juliet bukan? Dan sekarang kau membaca Hamlet. Lalu kau mengambil kelas Sastra Inggris. Kalau bukan suka lalu apa namanya?" jawab Gaara.

"Hahaha, kau benar, aku sangat suka Shakespeare. Tapi dari mana kau tahu aku memilih Sastra Inggris?" Sakura bingung lagi. Pemuda didepannya ini selalu penuh kejutan.

"Aku ketua murid, ingat? Di PDA ku ada semua data siswa tahun pertama, begitu pula PDA mu."

"Huh, kenapa aku tidak tahu soal itu?" gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Mana?" Gaara menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sakura seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?" Gaara memutar kedua bola mata green forestnya dengan dramatis mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Blazer biru tua ku yang kau hancurkan. Kembalikan." Garaa menggoyangkan tangannya lagi. Sakura meleberkan matanya dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Hahaha, iya aku lupa, gomen." Sakura pun memberikan bungkusan yang dari tadi ada disebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara. "Gaara-san, untuk saat itu, Hontouni Arigato."

"Doita." Gaara berbicara singkat. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam Hamlet sedangkan Gaara menekan-nekan PDA nya. Lalu Gaara mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Sakura-san, aku telah mengirimkan apa-apa saja tugas kita sebagai ketua murid tahun pertama ke PDA mu. Aku ingin membicarakannya lebih lanjut, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau punya waktu sepulang sekolah?" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, malah menarik keluar PDA dari dalam saku blazer hitam sekolahnya, lalu menekan-nekan PDA itu.

"Wuah, kau hebat sekali, sudah tahu apa saja tugas ketua murid! Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura masih terkagum-kagum.

"Nee-san ku dulu juga ketua murid, masih sampai sekarang."

"Kau punya Nee-san di sekolah ini? Kandung?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn. Temari-nee."

"Nani? Temari-senpai? Jangan bohong Gaara-san, Temari-nee itu periang sekali!"

"Maksudmu aku suram?" Tanya Gaara sambil menaikkan sebelah matanya. Dia ingin sekali terkikik geli melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang salah tingkah sekarang, tapi pemuda sabaku itu menahannya.

"Eh, ettoo…ano…aku tidak bilang begitu! Ma-maksudku kalian sama sekali tidak mirip!"

"Yaah, mirip atau tidak yang pasti dia itu Nee-san kandungku." Jelas Gaara singkat.

"Ano Gaara-san, aku ada ekskul musik sepulang sekolah nanti. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin pergi bersama Gaara, tapi dia tidak mungkin sudah membolos di hari pertama klub.

"Apakah lama?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Kata Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan menunggu mu." Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan, tetapi Sakura merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Hai. Baiklah Sakura-san, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mata ashita." Gaara pun pergi keluar dari perpustakaan diiringi denggan lambaian tangan Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu mulai tenggelam lagi dalam Hamletnya, dan tidak menyadari dari tadi sepasang mata coklat tua tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan Gaara dari tadi.

**====000====**

(Evening, Uchiha Mansion)

"Ita-kun!" Mikoto berjalan agak cepat dan memeluk erat anak sulungnya itu. Rindu sekali rasanya setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu, dirasakannya Itachi bertambah tinggi lagi dan sedikit lebih berisi.

"Kaa-san." Itachi membalas pelukan hangan dari Mikoto, masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kaa-san dan Otoutonya muncul di ruang tamu Uchiha mansion yang 11 tahun ini ditinggalinya sesdiri. Itachi pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Mikoto dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di belakang Mikoto. Lalu menghampiri Otouto kesayangannya itu.

"Sasu-kun." Itachi memeluk Sasuke erat, rindu sekali rasanya. Dia masih merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat membantu Otouto nya ini di Uchiha corp karena dirinya memang buta jika mengenai bisnis. Sedangkan adiknya ini bisa dibilang seperti mewarisi keahlian bisnis dari almarhum ayah mereka.

"Aniki." Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat Itachi. Ah, sudah lama sekali. Mereka bertiga pun duduk. Mikoto terus menerus menggenggam tangan Itachi dan duduk di sebelah anak sulungnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi mewah yang berbeda.

"Ita-kun, kau manjaga dirimu dengan baik kan nak? Ada hal yang terjadi padamu saat Kaa-san tidak ada?" Itachi pun tersenyum lembut menatap gurat kecemasan yang terukir di wajah anggun Ibunya.

"Hai, kaa-san. Daijoubu. Um, aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lama Sasuke." Itachi mengalihkan pandangan ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perapian perlahan mengangkat wajahhnya dan memperhatikan wajah Itachi. Ada seringai tipis di wajah Aniki kesayangannya itu.

"Benarkah? Teman Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto lagi, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja teman Sasuke yang ada di Jepang selain Sakura-chan.

"Namanya Sakura Haruno." Jawab Itachi singkat. Sasuke tersentak sedikit dan Mikoto memperlihatkan ekspresi senang.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Mikoto semangat. Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke perapian, tapi pemuda itu menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar cerita Itachi baik-baik. Itachi melirik Sasuke sedikit, tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Mikoto lagi. Itachi pun mulai bercerita saat pertama kali dirinya dan Sakura bertemu, dan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat mengira dirinya adalah Sasuke. "Seperti melihat hantu." Jelas Itachi dan membuat Sasuke mendelik sebal pada Aniki kesayangannya itu. Lalu Itachi mulai menceritakan saat mereka di café dan yang terakhir saat Sakura tersesat mencari kelas Biology nya. Mikoto tertawa-tawa senang menanggapi cerita Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke sesekali melirik-lirik Itachi.

"Hahaha, sangat kebetulan ya Sasu-kun?" tawa Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Hn"

"Oh ya Sasu-kun, kau sudah menyampaikan salam dari Kaa-san untuk Sakura-chan? Bisakah kau memintanya berkunjung ke rumah kita lagi?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi berpikir, Itachi memandang Ibunya dengan terkejut.

"Nani? Apa maksud Kaa-san?" Itachi menuntut penjelasan.

"Ohya Kaa-san lupa memberi tahumu Itachi-kun. Sasu-kun sudah bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen sekarang. Jadi sekarang Sasu-kun itu Otouto dan juga kouhai mu. Sasu-kun juga mendapat peringkat pertama saat penerimaan siswa baru loh. Sama seperti mu." Mikoto menjelaskan sambil terkekeh-kekeh senang.

"NA-NANIIIII?" Itachi sangat terkejut. Kalau memang Otouto nya itu sekarang adalah kouhainya juga, bagaimana bisa dia tidak melihat Otouto nya itu di Konoha Gakuen hari ini? Lagi pula bila benar adiknya itu mendapat peringkat pertama, seharusnya nama adiknya itu diumumkan untuk menjadi Ketua Murid. Tapi kenapa tidak? Melihat ekspresi Aniki itu, Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Maaf saja senpai, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi ketua murid Konoha Gakuen." Sasuke menyeringai lagi kepada Anikinya. Itachi masih memasang tampang keget beberapa detik, lalu ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"Wah-wah, tidak ada keributan di sekolah hari ini. Berarti tidak ada yang tahu kalau kouhai ku ini merupakan Otouto dari Itachi-senpai yang tampan? Berarti tidak ada yang tahu kalau kouhai ku ini merupakan pimpinan utama Uchiha corp? hm, bagaimana kalau di madding besok ada foto mu saat di majalah forbes dan Business? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tahu cewek-cewek Konoha Gakuen sangat menegrikan." Itachi mulai menggoda Otouto nya….dan berhasil. Sasuke mulai melotot padanya.

"Kau tidak akan berani, Baka Aniki."

"Try me, Baka Otouto." Itachi balas menantang. Sasuke baru saja hendak berdiri sambil membawa bantal kursi untuk membekap wajah Itachi namun segera di hentikan Mikoto.

"Sudah, Sasu-kun. Dan kau Ita-kun, jangan melakukan hal itu. Biarkan Otouto mu menjalani kehidupan yang normal." Itachi pun menahan tawa.

"Normal? Memang Sasu itu alien jenis apa? bhahaha" dan….buak! sebuah bantal kursi sukses menimpa kepalanya.

"ANIKI!"

Ibu dan anak itu terus berbincang dan bercanda hingga larut. Melepas kerinduan karena 11 tahun tidak bersama, kemudian pergi tidur menyongsong hari esok.

**To Be Continue**

**Minna-sama! Here chap 6 is up! Arigato untuk parra readers yang sudah review ya! Berbeda dengan chap sebelumnya, chap ini hanya hamba selesaikan dalam waktu 5 jam, lagi overflowing idea nih, huehehehe *dikapak* Hamba seneng banget visitors fic ini udah sampe 628 readers. Tapi yang review kok cuma 100 yak? *pundung di kuburan***

**Balasan Review**** :**

**Shadow Shirayuki : **ok, ini udah update. Arigato^^

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : **sip, emang di fic ini hamba ga merencanakan ada SasuHina kok. Arigatooo^^

**Nana chan : **ok, ditmapung dulu ya requestnya. Arigatoo^^

**Valkyria Sapphira : **di sini hampir ketemu lagi nih, mungkin di chap depan ketemunya. Ok, ini udah up. Arigato^^

**Hikari Shinju : **hihihi, masih sempat-sempatnya yaa~ iya ini udah up! Arigatoo^^

**Yuki Chynta : **gomen Yuki-chan, tapi di chap ini udah hamba tulis translate bahasa jepang dari chap kemaren kok. Arigatoo sarannya^^

**Vvvv : **masih ingat dong Sasu nya, kan sasu kasih bunga ke Saku. Gomen, slight yang akan hamba buat hanya GaaSaku, soalnya kalau menurut hamba kalau Itachi suka sama Saku nanti sinetron banget *Plak* tapi saran akan hamba tampung. Arigato^^

**Anonymous : **ok, ini udah up. Arigato^^

**agnes BigBang : **iya dong tetep SasuSaku. Kerenan GD dong *digampar* Arigatoo^^

**Tabita Pinkybunny : **hihihi, iya Tabi-chan, hamba sudah berusaha meminimalisir typo di chap ini. Masih banyak juga? Siapa sih authornya? Ga lulus TK apa hah? *plak* Arigato^^

**Miho Yulatha : **Ok, ini udah up! Sankyu~

**Rizu Hatake-hime : **chap ini lumayan panjang juga looh. Iya, main par tetep SasuSaku. Di fic ini hamba belum punya niat masukin SasuHina. Huahahaha Arigato Rizu-chan udah baca Everlasting sama Gather Roses XDD

**Maya : **Gomen Maya-chan, soalnya bisa aja otak pervert hamba jalan *ditombak* nanti kalo ada Lemon hamba kasih warning dulu deh biar bisa Maya-chan lompatin chap nya. Arigatoo^^

**Uchiha Sakura97 : **ok, ini udah up! Arigatoo^^

**Soraka Menashi : **udah isi pulsa? Kalo belum sini hamba isiin *ditembak* iya tuh Ita-kun pengertian, hehe. Tenang, ga ada SasuHina kok di fict ini. Arigatoo^^

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Iya noh Sasu kan keren mulu. Udah up nih, arigatoo^^

**Murasaki Weed : **udah up loh, sankyuu~

**Jushin Renkaku : **Sasu dong, apa sih yang ga dilakuin Sasu buat Saku? Hoho~ ok, ini udah up^^

**CherryBlossom Sasuke : **hamba juga nih ga sabar nulis lemon *plak* #otakpervert untungnya Sasu masih perjaka sodara-sodara! *plak*

**uchiha kyunna**** : **OK, saran yang bagus, akan hamba usahakan di chap berikut-berikutnya! Arigato^^

**Hime Mee-chan : **daijoubu Hime-chan, yang penting review! Hoho. Iya nih sama Gaara, soalnya hamba suka banget sama Gaara, yg request juga banyak. Ano…soal gather roses, gomen hamba masih pikir-pikir dulu. Soalnya kena flame tuh kemaren. Ittai arigatoo^^

**Melody chang**** : **ok, ini udah up, soal lemon harap tunggu ya, otak pervert belum muncul, hehe. Arigato~

**Ifa Buck Horvejkul : **Hai, Ifa-chan Sankyu yah udah follow acc twitter hamba XD ini udah up loh, mohon kritiknya ya ^^

**rchrt : **loh he? Haha. Iya nih udah up. Arigatoo^^

**Yui Hiruma**** : **IYA HAMBA SUKA BANGET VKEI! #heboh gomen yui-chan, di fic ini hamba sudah meminimalisir typonya. Gimana? Suka? Arigatoo udah follback ya^^

**Richi Hasegawa : **iya dong itu Sasu. KYAAAA *girl scream* Itachi datangnya sama…author! *digampar Itachi FC* mungkin sama dei tuh, dei selingkuh (?) Arigatoo^^

**Sekali lagi Arigato Gozaimashita untuk para readers yang udah baca Everlasting dan Gather Roses. Hamba masih disela-sela depresi nih dikatain dirty whore *pundung* tapi ga papa, tandanya itu orang iri. Betul kan? Betul dong! *dilempartombak* gomen for typo(s). hamba sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Terakhir, minna-san, boleh request lewat REVIEW atau mention ke twitter hamba : Rarenza**

**Sekali lagi, REVIEW!**

**Kampaiii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru.**


	7. Chapter 7A

**D****isclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning :****Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lemon will appear soon.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter ****7A**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang pagi itu. Dikepalanya masih berputar-putar kejadian kemarin sewaktu Gaara menunggunya selesai kegiatan klub music. Sesekali dia terkikik geli karena mengingat-ingat saat Gaara tersenyum tipis padanya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu, tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa senang.

Flashback

Sakura sedang meniup-niup clarinet nya dengan suara yang menyakitkan telinga. Memang soal alat music tiup meniup gadis ini sangat payah sekali, tapi jika diberikan alat music yang menggunakan tangan dan kaki seperti biola dan drum (walaupun sakura tidak begitu pro dengan drum) gadis ini akan bermain dengan memukaunya. Tapi entah mengapa Iruka sensei langsung memberikannya clarinet tanpa bertanya apapun terlebih dahulu. Jadilah dia sekarang, memainkan clarinet dengan bunyi yang memekakkan.

"Oh Haruno-san, stop! Permainan clarinet mu terdengar seperti sapi yang kesakitan!" Iruka-sensei misah misuh karena permainan clarinet Sakura yang sangat teramat payah.

"Gomenasai sensei, saya tidak bisa bermain alat tiup apapun." Sakura balas menatap Iruka dengan agak kesal.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau mainkan?"

"Saya bermain cello dan violin sejak kecil, juga piano dan saya juga bisa sedikit memukul drum." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Namikaze-san, berikan violin yang ada di sebelahmu pada Haruno-san." Setelah Iruka-sensei berkata seperti itu, Sakura melihat seorang pemuda pirang beranjak dari kursi di depan piano yang kemudian berlutut membuka kotak violin, mengambil violin coklat itu dan hendak memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ehm, Iruka-sensei, bisakah saya memakai violin saya sendiri? Saya sudah memakainya semenjak recital pertama saya sewaktu masih kecil." Tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara dan membuat gerakan si pemuda pirang terhenti dan membuat senseinya itu mengrenyitkan alis.

"Apa kau membawanya?" Tanya Iruka-sensei

"Hai." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Yah, baiklah. Kau boleh memakainya." Sakura pun bergerak menuju tas dan barang-barangnya yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan music, kemudian berlutut dan membuka kotak violinnya sendiri. Lalu ia menarik sebuah violin yang sepertinya sangat rapuh namun sangat indah yang berwarna coklat gelap, lebih gelap dari pada violin yang biasanya. Violin itu memesona, antik namun tak ada sedikitpun goresan di violin itu. Kemudian Sakura menarik busur violinnya yang terlihat tidak biasa. Gadis itu menggosok rambut busur tersebut terlebih dahulu dengan rosin dengan gerakan yang lembut. Sakura pun berdiri, meletakkan badan bawah violinnya di bahu kanannya lalu menyangga dagunya sendiri di penyangga dagu violin itu. Seketika ruang music itu hening, semua mata hanya tertuju pada Sakura saat gadis itu memejamkan matanya sekilas, mencoba mengumpulkan feel dari lagu yang akan dimainkannya. Sakura pun mulai menggesek biolanya diawali dengan gesekan yang sangat lirih namun sekejap berubah menjadi cepat dan mencekam. Semua orang langsung mengenali bahwa kunci-kunci yang dimainkan Sakura adalah sebuah melodi yang berjudul di'a'vertiment karya composer terkenal Iwasaki Taku. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah walaupun pada melodi aslinya menggunakan perpaduan cello dan violin namun ketika Sakura memainkan semua kuncinya hanya menggunakan violin saja tetap tidak mengurangi rasa mencekam yang tiba-tiba menyergap semua hati para penontonnya. Menakjubkan, bagaimana music bisa menyihir semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba suara cello yang berat dan tak kalah mencekam membaur dengan bunyi violin yang melengking tinggi. Sakura melirik sekilas, ternyata pemuda pirang tadi yang duduk di atas kursi piano turut menggesek sebuah cello coklat dari bangkunya itu. Tiba-tiba melodi berubah lirih dan menghanyutkan, kemudian berubah lagi cepat menuju penghujungnya. Sakura dan pria pirang itu menghentikan permainannya dengan tatapan takjub semua orang namun hanya pada gadis itu. Mereka semua seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Saat Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi hormat, ruang music itu riuh rendah akan tepukan tangan semua anggota klub dan tentu saja Iruka-sensei juga. Sakura pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada si pemuda pirang yang diketahuinya bernama Namikaze-san kemudian tersenyum lebar pada pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebarnya pula.

"Wah-wah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa kau Nona Haruno yang itu? Bodohnya aku mengapa aku malah memberimu clarinet?" Ucap Iruka masih dengan wajah takjub.

"Haha, biasa saja sensei." Ucap Sakura malu.

Setiap Violist di Jepang apalagi yang muda walaupun tidak tahu bagaimana rupa orang itu, namun pasti pernah mendengar nama Sakura Haruno. Gadis muda yang sangat cemerlang ketika memainkan semua alat gesek dan petik. Cello, Violin, Harpa, Gitar adalah keahlian gadis ini. Tangannya luar biasa, walaupun masih muda telah menjuarai kompetisi-kompetisi tingkat nasional bahkan sempat bersaing di kancah Internasional walaupun tidak menjadi juara pertama di dunia, paling tidak Sakura Haruno adalah nomor 1 di negaranya untuk remaja seusianya.

"Hebat sekali, inikah Violin mu yang luar biasa itu, Nona Haruno? Kalau boleh tahu, apa kelebihannya?" tatapan Iruka-sensei mengarah kepada Violin yang ada di genggaman Sakura.

"Uhm, tidak ada kelebihan khusus sensei, hanya saja aku menganggap Violin ini adalah bagian dari diriku yang sangat berharga. Dan yaah, memang ada sedikit kelebihan pada busurnya." Jawab Sakura malu. Walaupun telah sering dipuji tentang permainan Violinnya, Sakura tetap saja masih suka tersipu jika ada yang memujinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu?" Tanya Iruka Sensei penasaran. Sakura pun mengangkat busur violinnya ke depan wajahnya, ke depan Iruka sensei dan semua anggota klub music.

"Sensei lihat rumbut busur ini?" Iruka sensei pun mendekat dan melihat rambut busur Sakura. Kemudian menyentuhnya. Iruka sensei kaget saat merasakan teksturnya yang agak sedikit berbeda dengan rambut busur yang biasanya dan Sakura pun cepat-cepat menjelaskan "Busur ini tidak menggunakan melainkan masih menggunakan rambut ekor kuda putih seperti busur violin yang terdahulu." Iruka-sensei pun manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sakura, namun tiba-tiba mengrenyitkan dahi lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan busur seperti itu?" Tanya Iruka-sensei

"Entahlah, sepertinya itu hadiah dari Kami-sama. Seseorang dari pengiriman barang mengirimkan busur dan violin ini sebelum recital pertama ku." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum, namun membuat Iruka mengrenyitkan dahi lagi. Bagaimana bisa? Namun Sakura benar-benar tidak berbohong tentang itu. Violin ini memang muncul begitu saja, bahkan Sakura tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Setelah menutup pembicaraan mereka Iruka-sensei pun membubarkan kegiatan klub dan mengatakan kegiatan klub music akan diadakan 3 hari lagi pada waktu dan tempat yang sama. Setelah itu semua murid pun bubar.

Sakura berjalan cepat berusaha menyamai langkah kaki pemuda pirang yang menenteng tas cello, pemuda yang mengiringinya bermain tadi.

"Namikaze-san." mendengar panggilan seseorang pria itu sontak menelengkan kepala ke asal suara, ternyata gadis pink itu, Sakura Haruno. Namikaze pun menghentikan langkahnya berbarengan dengan berhentinya langkah Sakura. Sakura pun mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dijabat hangat dengan pemuda Namikaze.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruang music yang sangat besar itu di iringi dengan Sakura.

"Tidak keberatan kalau aku panggil Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak apa. Tidak keberatan aku panggil Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum hangatnya yang sehangat mentari pagi, seketika membuat Sakura nyaman untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Tidak apa. Hey, ngmong-ngomong kau bermain cello? Dan di'a'vertiment? Wow." Sakura tidak menyembunyikan kekagumannya dan hanya dibalas cengiran bersahabat dari Naruto.

"Yaaah, begitulah. Hahaha. Aku payah sekali dalam pelajaran, tapi setidaknya aku cukup oke dibidang ini."

"Souka? Selain cello kau bisa bermain apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Semua alat tiup yang kau tahu," Sakura meringis kecil "lalu piano, gitar, dan drum. Tapi aku payah sekali jika disuruh memegang Violin." Naruto misah misuh

"Haha, Honto? Padahal kunci cello tidak jauh berbeda dengan violin. Itu keren sekali! Kau lihat tadi aku bermain clarinet? Seperti orang tolol." Wajah Sakura berubah sedikit masam sehingga membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi sebenarnya—"

"Sakura-san!" Mereka telah keluar dari ruang music saat mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil si gadis Haruno.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura balas menyahut panggilan Gaara. Naruto yang sebenarnya sedikit sebal karena perkataannya telah dipotong oleh seseorang namun ekspresinya segera berganti menjadi terkejut dan bingung, bukan karena Itu adalah Gaara yang mencari Sakura—wajar karena mereka sesame ketua murid—melainkan karena Gaara memanggil nama kecil Sakura. Gaara yang dingin yang hanya mampu bersikap hangat hanya pada orang tertentu, termasuk dirinya. Gaara teman baiknya semasa di Shogakko.

"Gaara?" penggil Naruto ragu. Seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto, Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan itu.

"Hei Naru! Kau ada?" Jawaban Gaara membuat Naruto mengrenyitkan dahi cukup dalam, saat itu pula Gaara ingin menggeplak kepalanya sendiri karena merasa bodoh sekali. Tentu saja Naruto ada disana! Memangnya siapa yang mengajarinya bermain gitar dulu sewaktu masih di Shogakko?

"Tentu saja aku ada disini." Respon Naruto dengan nada yang aneh, membuat Gaara merasakan perasaan tidak enak seketika. Sepertinya dia akan diinterogasi nanti malam.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenal Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Segera Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura lagi dan memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Yah begitulah. Tuan Sabaku ini sahabat baikku dari Shogakko." Jawab Naruto pada Sakura. Mendengar panggilan 'Tuan Sabaku' Gaara pun mendelik pada Naruto.

"Hontodesu ka? Suge~ kalian berdua sama-sama keren!" Sakura menjawab dengan polos membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis. Hal ini pun tak luput dari mata Naruto. Kemudian dengan tak terduga sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto merangkul pundak Sakura membuat Gaara melotot seketika.

'Chan?' Ulang Gaara dalam hati. Gaara pun memperhatikan ekpresi Sakura dengan lekat. Bukannya merasa risih, Sukura malah tidak menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Naruto.

'N-nani? K-kore wa…nani?' Gaara masih terkejut dalam hati.

"Nani?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto melirik Gaara yang masih melotot sekilas kemudian berkata lagi pada Sakura.

"Hari ini ajari aku Violin ya? Mana tahu kalau diajari gadis cantik aku bisa cepat mahir. Biasanya yang mengajari ku tante-tante keriputan! Mau ya sensei?~" Naruto mengeluarkan segenap pesona yang dimilikinya untuk menarik gadis-gadis untuk mendekat padanya.

'I-ie! Anata ga suru koto wa dekimasu! Siapapun asal jangan dia!' tiba-tiba Gaara sudah kesal sendiri dalam hatinya. Namun ekspresinya tidak berubah, malah kembali normal, dingin seperti biasanya. Namun pemuda Sabaku ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan seberkas raut ke khawatiran dari wajahnya. Memang fangirl Naruto sewaku di Shogakko tidak sebanyak fangirlnya, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak Naruto? Tampan, hangat, humoris, menyenangkan, ditambah lagi kaya? Dulu, tidak sedikit fangirlnya yang berubah haluan menjadi fangirl Naruto. Naruto kadang bisa begitu bodoh, tapi bisa begitu memikat jika pemuda pirang itu menginginkannya. Kembali Gaara memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura lekat-lekat. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak mudah terpengaruh…baguslah.

Sakura bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah, namun gadis itu hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, aku sudah membuat janji dengan Gaara-kun. Tidak apa kan?" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit rasa tidak enak. Untungnya Naruto tidak mengendurkan senyumnya.

"Um, nai mondai. Bagaimana kalau besok?" saat Sakura hendak mengiyakan tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura bergerak mendekat padanya.

"Gomen, Naru. Tapi Sakura san juga akan bersama ku besok." Kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Sakura pun segera menatapnya heran dan saat itu pula Gaara ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena dengan bodohnya berbicara seperti itu. 'Bersama ku? Buat janji saja belum! Baka Gaara!' kesalnya dalam hati. Untung saja ekspresinya tidak berubah. Kalau sempat berubah sedikit saja, Naruto pasti akan mengoloknya habis-habisan nanti.

"Souka? Wakatta. Jaa na, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berkata cepat sambil tersenyum aneh, dan sebelum pergi Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura singkat, membuat Sakura sedikt memerah. Gaara melotot lagi.

"Jadi, kau dekat dengan Namikaze itu?" Gaara mencoba bertanya pada Sakura

"Nggak. Aku baru mengenalnya tadi. Dia hebat sekali bermain cello, bahkan mengiringi permainan violin ku tadi." Gaara mengrenyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Sakura yang ini. Gadis ini bisa bermain violin? Oh, cocok sekali sengan si baka itu!

"Gaara-kun? Jadi… café?" Tanya Sakura ragu karena tiba-tiba Gaara tenggelam sendiri dalam pikirannya.

"Hn." Gaara melangkah mendahului Sakura ke white lambhorgin nya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura.

**(end half of chapter)**

***** Anata ga suru koto wa dekimasu! = You can't!

**Minna-sama! Gomen hamba baru bisa up sekarang, mana cuma setengah chap lagi! Ah! *pundung ngorek aspal* gomenasai, salahkan koneksi, jangan salahkan hamba A minna-sama, review akan dib alas di akhir chap 7 yang hamba usahakan update dalam waktu dekat, jadi tetap support hamba ya minna-sama, to be true, hamba agak stuck sama cerita ini. Semua yang sudah terkonsep tiba-tiba hamba ngerasa hambar dan harus hamba rombak ulang. Jadi, maaf ya? Please review supaya hamba tau minna-sama bosan kah sama cerita ini? Ok? Domo Arigatou buat minna-sama yang sudah follow twitter hamba! It's so nice to be closer with readers, hoho~ Then, yang soal fic Gather roses hamba mohon minna-sama bersabar nunggu sequel nya, otak pervert hamba kayanya lagi kesumbat lemak (?) yang pasti lagi on going juga, mohon bersabar ya! Last, let's pray for Japan yang lagi kena Tsunami, mari berdoa untuk Akihabara, Otaku, AKB48 (LOL), bang Ruki the Gazette dan bang Byou Screw. Hope God always bless them.**

**Once again, REVIEW please!**

**Kampaii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


	8. Chapter 7B

**D****isclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning :****Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lemon will appear soon.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter ****7B**

White Lambhorgin itu memasuki pelataran parkir Konoha Gakuen yang sangat luas, dan akhirnya berhenti setelah mobil itu terparkir rapi. Tapi, mengapa si pemilik mobil belum keluar dari mobilnya? Ternyata si pemilik mobil—Sabaku Gaara—bukannya segera turun dan menuju ke kelas pertamanya hari ini yaitu bisnis, malah menyenderkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil tersebut, merutuki dirinya, merutuki kebodohannya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Chikuso (shit)!" umpatnya kecil

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus memastikan perasaan apa ini.' Pikir Gaara.

Pemuda itu melirik jam di dashboard yang mengatakan 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Disambarnya tas sekolah yang hanya berisi laptop, cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil lalu kemudian berjalan cepat ke koridor locker untuk mengambil bebrapa buku dan mengganti sepatunya menjadi sepatu seragam sekolah. Gaara merongoh saku celananya kemudian menarik PDA hitam itu dari dalam sana. Gaara masih sibuk memencet-mencet PDA nya saat mulai memasuki koridor locker saat dirasakannya bahunya menyenggol seseorang. Tidak, seseorang yang menyenggol bahunya.

BUK!

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya, menunggu permintaan maaf yang diharapkannya akan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut aneh yang telah menabraknya. Tetapi bukannya meminta maaf pemuda itu malah hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan ekspresi dingin kemudian berlalu. Tidak mau ambil pusing Gaara akhirnya segera berbalik dan menuju lockernya sendiri untuk mengambil bukunya sendiri. Pemuda Sabaku itu tidak melihat seringai tipis yang tergambar di wajah pemuda yang menabraknya tadi ataupun mendengar gumaman kecil yang meluncur dari pemuda berambut aneh itu karena jarak mereka makin jauh.

"Sabaku Gaara…"

**====000=====**

Gaara memasuki kelas pelajaran pertamanya di hari ini dengan tenang karena menyadari walaupun sedikit, waktu yang tersisa masih ada. Susahnya sekolah dengan system moving class jika kau datang terlambat pasti kau akan mendapat tempat duduk sisa, alias kau tidak bisa memilih tempat duduk yang kau sukai. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap 2 deret bangku yang masih belum terisi di barisan tengah. Tepat di belakang sahabatnya sewaktu masih di Shogakko, Namikaze Naruto. Mendadak hatinya terasa panas lagi, entah mengapa. Naruto, anak itu sok akrab dengan Sakura kemarin. Ah! Disamping Naruto ada anak berambut aneh yang menabraknya di koridor locker tadi, tapi mengapa dia yang sampai duluan di kelas? Gaara menuju bangku yang ada di belakang Naruto dengan langkah biasa, meletakkan barang-barangnya diatas meja kemudian duduk dengan kasual. Sahabat kepala kuningnya langsung menghadap belakang dan tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"Ohayo Gaara!"

"Ohayo Naru."

"Hei, kenalkan ini sahabatku sewaktu masih di Shogakko, Sabaku Gaara." Naruto menyikut pelan teman sebangkunya membuat anak berambut aneh itu ikut menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis pada Gaara, tidak ada tangan yang terulur untuk dijabat oleh Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Sabaku Gaara." Tidak ada jabat tangan, tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Naruto memandangi mereka berdua bergantian.

"Wah, wah, sudah cukup 1 Gaara saja, malah ada lagi 1 Sasuke. Ck! Menyebalkan! Bisakah kalian sedikit bersikap hangat?" cerocos Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke.

"Hn." Gaara.

"Hn? Kalian menyebalkan! Aku cari Sakura-chan aja deh! Kalian ga asik!" Naruto pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk menuju ruang klub, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu Sakura ada dimana, tapi dia hanya yakin gadis itu ada di sana.

"Hei Naru, sebentar lagi sensei datang." Gaara berkata lambat.

"Bilang pada sensei aku sakit perut!" kata Naruto sekenanya.

"Tsk, si bodoh itu!"

**===0000===**

"Saku-chan!"

Naruto berada di ruang klub music sekarang, mencoba mencari keberadaan gadis pink yang menarik perhatiannya, oh bukan dirinya, tapi temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara. 'Kadang-kadang anak itu memang gampang di tebak, walaupun dia dingin dan menyebalkan.' Pikirnya.

"Are (Huh)? Tidak ada di sini? Kemana ya?"

Sementara itu Sakura sedang asik mengolah adonan yang akan dibuatnya menjadi cake yang enak di klub memasak. Jam pelajaran pertama hari itu kosong karena dia kesiangan di kelas Anko-sensei. Sakura boleh saja terlihat sempurna, tapi sebenarnya gadis ini sangat penakut dan bernyali kecil. Tentu saja Sakura tidak berani menghadapi Anko-sensei yang mempunyai reputasi mengerikan diantara murid-murid.

"Saku-chaan~~" seseorang memanggilnya lirih dari belakang dan..

Tep.

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"GYA!" Sakura spontan berbalik sambil memukulkan benda yang ada di dekatnya kepada apapun yang tadi menyentuhnya. Sialnya yang ada di dekat Sakura tadi adalah pentungan yang buasa dipakai untuk meratakan adonan yang kemudian sukses menghantam kepala Naruto.

DUAK!

Naruto pun langsung memegang kepalanya yang baru dihantam dengan pentungan dan terduduk. "AH! Ittai-ne (It hurt) Saku-chan! Ini Aku!"

"Wuaahh, Naruto-kun! Gomenasai ne? aku tidak tahu itu kau, aku kira hantu! Kowai-yo (It's scary), Naruto-kun!" Sakura mulai tenang.

"Hehehe maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Kau sedang apa di sini, Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku? Sedang membuat kue." Sakura mengacungkan pentungan penggiling adonannya hingga jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari wajah Naruto.

"Bisa kah kau menjauhkan itu dari wajahku?" Naruto mendorong jauh-jauh pentungan kayu itu diiringi kekehan Sakura, "Tapi bukannya kau harusnya ada di kelas Anko-sensei sekarang?" Naruto penasaran.

"Uhhm…Etto…"

"Kau bolos?" selidik Naruto

"T-t-tidak kok! A-aku… tidak berani masuk…jadi…"

"Ohh, kau terlambat?" tebak Naruto lagi yang ternyata sangat tepat. Sakura hanya dapat menunduk malu sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi bagus juga kau tidak masuk, kau tahu, Anko-sensei itu bisa menelan mu dalam sekali makan!" mendengar ini Sakura bersukur dalam hati atas keputusannya sendiri. Sakura pun kembali berbalik dan berkutat lagi dengan adonan kue nya.

"Kue untukku ya?" Naruto basa-basi.

"Tidak."

"Nande?"

"Aku takut kau keracunan, ini kue pertama yang aku buat." Jujur Sakura.

"Kau baru pertama kali memasak atau hanya baru pertama kali bikin kue?"

"hanya baru pertama kali bikin kue. Cake tepatnya, kalau kue kering sih aku sudah lumayan ahli. Hehe." Sakura masuh mengocok campuran telur, mentega dan gula dengan pengocok telur dengan gerakan yang cepat, Naruto pun dengan seksama memperhatikan cara kerja Sakura. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala pirangnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan memencet-mencet tombolnya dengan cepat, mengirimkan pesan text kepada seseorang. Setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel itu Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Naruto pun memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke saku celana.

"ne, Sakura-chan."

"Hm?" jawab sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari topping cake yang ingin dia buat sendiri.

"Aku harus pergi, kau tidak apa kan sendiri?"

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Pergilah." Jawab Sakura singkat. Konsentrasinya tercurah sepenuhnya pada calon cake pertamanya itu.

"Ingat ya, kue ini aku pesan duluan! Pokoknya harus untukku! Karena ini cake pertama mu." Kata Naruto santai pada Sakura. Sakura pun menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menatap Naruto untuk memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Uhm! Pasti akan aku berikan padamu. Arigato!"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, Jaa Sakura-chan!"

"Jaa ne!" Sakura kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya.

**Sementara di kelas…**

Gaara tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali dengan pelajarannya. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanya teman bodohnya dan seorang gadis pink. Sangat mengganggu. Gaara sedang mencoba memperhatikan apa yang Kakashi-sensei coba terangkan pada siswa/I di kelas itu saat ponsel di saku celananya bergetar sekali, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Dengan gusar dia merongoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponsel itu.

From : Naruto

Gaara! Tolong aku! Aku di dapur klub memasak, susah menjelaskannya! Tolong aku!

Mau tak mau Gaara merasa khawatir juga dengan teman bodohnya itu. Siapa yang bisa jatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri? Yang Gaara tahu, Naruto lah orangnya. Temannya itu ceroboh sekali, mudah mendapatkan masalah tapi masih tetap sok keren. Tapi bagaimana pun hanya Naruto yang bisa sangat dekat dengannya sebagai teman. Mungkin itu juga pengaruh sifat Naruto yang muka tembok dan ceplas ceplos.

Sabaku merah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul sahabatnya itu. Soal pelajaran bisa di downloadnya nanti, dia juga sudah mengisi daftar kehadiran. Gaara pun berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke depan, meminta izin kepada Kakashi-sensei kemudian berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Setelah dia keluar kelas, kaki nya mulai berpacu menuju dapur klub memasak, menyusul Naruto. Dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata coklat tua yang tajam memperhatikan tiap gerakannya hingga keluar kelas tadi. Sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

**====000====**

Sakura masih mengaduk-aduk topingnya saat seseorang membuka pintu dapur klub memasak dengan keras.

BLAM!

Sakura sangat terkejut sampai menjatuhkan mangkuk yang berisi toping buatannya hingga toping yang berwarna putih dan terlihat enak itu bercecceran di lantai. Gadis itu spontan menunduk, mencoba menyyelamatkan toping yang masih ada di mangkuuk, namun sia-sia karena tak ada yang bersisa dalam mangkuk, semuanya telah tercecer di lantai. Dengan kesal Sakura berdiri, bersiap membuat orang yang mengagetkannya tadi menjadi bahan toping yang akan dibuatnya lagi.

"HEI! Tanggung jawab! Toping…ku… Gaara-kun?" Sakura melihat pemuda merah itu sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, juga banyak keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya,. Sepertinya pemuda itu habis berlari, terburu-buru sekali.

"Baka…hah..hah..mana si…hah…baka…."

"Are(huh)?" Gaara mengambil nafas sebentar kemudian berbicara lancar.

"Naruto. Dimana dia?" Tanya Gaara to the point.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi, nande?" Sakura lupa sejenak pada topingnya, karena melihat seorang Sabaku Gaara yang tampak khawatir, itu jarang sekali.

"NANI? Kuso! Baka blondie! Awas dia!" gaara meggerutu sendiri di pintu klub memasak dan diperhatikan oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat dengan calon toppingnya lagi. Baru saja Gaara hendak berbalik pergi untuk mencari Naruto, namun segera di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Hey! Gaara-kun!" Gaara pun berbalik pelan, mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Nani?"

"Minta maaf." Kata Sakura singkat. Terang saja Gaara bingung, siapa yang harus minta maaf? Dirinya saja baru sebentar berada di sana dan dia tidak merasa membuat salah apapun pada Sakura. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Ya." Jawab Sakura mulai geram.

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Apa kau melihat ada orang lain di sini selain aku?" Sakura geram.

"Padamu? Kenapa?" Gaara masih tak mengerti.

"KARENA KAU MENGHANCURKAN TOPPING KU!" Sakura meledak sambil menunjuk topping yang telah hancur di bawah kakinya. Gaara yang baru pertama kali melihat Sakura berteriak pun sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Ternyata gadis yang dimatanya rapuh dan lemah lembut ini bisa berteriak dengan membuatt ekspresi yang cukup menakutkan ketika marah.

"A-a-apa?" ulang Gaara lagi.

"Pokok nya aku tidak mau tahu! Tanggung jawab! Ini…ini cake pertama ku…" wajah yang marah itu mulai terlihat ingin menangis sekarang, bahkan dua bola mata emerald yang bening itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Kontan Gaara panic, karena Gaara paling tidak bisa dan tidak suka jika ada gadis yang menangis, apa lagi karena salahnya. Gaara pun berjalan masuk ke dalam dan segera menyeka air mata Sakura yang baru turun setitik.

"Maaf, aku akan menggantinya." Kata Gaara lembut, sambil menatap dalam mata Sakura. Jade bertemu emerald.

"Tapi aku sudah susah membuatnya, dan aku tidak mau cake pertama ku menggunakan topping dari bakery…" Sakura menunduk lagi. Tidak berani lama-lama menatap Jade itu sekarang. Hatinya bisa goyah, marahnya bisa hilang.

"Apa aku bilang akan menggantinya dengan membeli?" mendengar itu Sakura mendongak heran.

"Kamu menyuruhku untuk membuatnya lagi? Itu bukan tanggung jawab namanya." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak bilang kamu yang akan membuatnya lagi." Nah, jawaban Gaara benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan membuatnya." Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya mendengar nya.

"A-apa! Cake ku bisa hancur!"

"Tidak, hanya bikin topping sih aku bisa. Lihat dan perhatikan." Gaara pun mulai bekerja, mencampur mantega, gula dan gula dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, kemudian mengaduknya cepat, bahkan lebih baik dari cara mengaduk Sakura tadi. Sakura pun mau tak mau terkagum-kagum dibuatnya. Tapi gadis itu heran kenapa membuat banyak? Baru saja Sakura hendak protes namun segera di potong Gaara dengan, "Sudah, lihat saja aku bekerja." Sakura pun tidak jadi protes. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengambil lima mangkuk kecil lalu menuangkan topping itu ke setiap mangkuk. Kemudian tanpa Sakura kira Gaara mengambul pewarna makanan dan bertanya singkat pada Sakura, "Kau suka warna apa?" yang dijawab Sakura pink, putih dan warna-warna gelap. Lalu pada mangkuk kecil pertama Gaara tuangkan warna pink, mangkuk kedua warna hitam, mangkuk ketiga warna ungu, mangkuk ke empat warna merah namun mangkuk terakhir tidak diberikan pewarna dan dibiarkan putih.

"Selesai. Ini topping mu." Gaara berkata pada Sakura yang masih terkagum-kagum karena cepatnya Gaara membuat toping yang tadi di buatnya setengah mati susahnya.

"Gaara-kun, suge (wow)! Kirei (pretty)!" gadis itu masih memandang takjub pada lima topping itu. "tapi kenapa lima warna?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Agar cake pertama mu lebih banya warna." Jawaban simple Gaara itu membuat Sakura tertawa senang dan mambuat wajah pemuda Sabaku itu memerah samar karena tawa senang Sakura.

"Hehehe, Arigato, Gaara-kun!"

TING!

Terdengar bunyi pemanggang kue yang menandakan kue yang dipanggang sudah habis waktu memanggangnya. Dengan sigap Sakura mengambil sarung tangan yang biasa dipakai untuk mengangkat kue dari panggangan namun ketika gadis itu berbalik untuk mengambil cake nya, lengannya ditahan oleh Gaara. Tiba-tiba Gaara melepaskan lagi sarung tangan itu dari tangan kanan Sakura dan menuju panggangan.

"H-hei!"

"Biar aku saja."

Gaara memasang sarung tangan itu, membuka oven lalu mengangkat cake yang masih sangat panas kemudian meletakkan nya disebelah lima toping yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Hiaslah." Ucap Gaara pada Sakura.

"Bersama ya?"

"Tidak, ini kan cake pertama mu, jadi kau harus menghiasnya sendiri." Sakura cemberut mendengar itu dari Gaara dan membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kamu yang membuat toppingnya!"

"Tidak, kamu yang membuatnya. Aku yang menjatuhkan yang sebelumnya." merasa berdebat dengan Gaara akan sia-sia, Sakura pun menghela nafas dan mengambil corong untuk menghias cake nya.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" sakura pun memulai pekerjaannya.

**====000====**

"Selesai!" Seru Sakura senang. Cake pertamanya sudah cantik dengan 5 topping berbeda warna yang menghiasi cake itu. Gaara yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sakura yang menjadi pattisier dadakan pun ikut tersenyum melihat cake yang dihias Sakura. 'Tidak buruk.' Pikirnya.

"ne, Gaara kun, cake ku cantik tidak?" Tanya Sakura senang sambil melihat cake nya dengan tatapan puas.

"Cantik sekali." Jawab Gaara singkat namun senyum manis menghiasi wwajah tampannya. "Kamu beri nama apa cake ini?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Are?"

"Biasanya pembuat cake memberi nama pada setiap cake yang dibuatnya." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Uhmm….apaya? bagaimana kalau…GaaSaku cake? Karena kau yang buat topping nya. Hehe." Sontak wajah Gaara memerah lagi mendengar nama kue yang seperti nama couple mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba perasaan senang membuncah di dadanya, membuatnya hangat. Gaara pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Bagus. Namanya bagus sekali."

"Hehehe. Ayo kita makan cake ini sambil minum the. Kau mendapat kehormatan mencicipi cake pertama ku. Hanya orang-orang yang penting bagi ku yang boleh memakannya!" celoteh Sakura. Rasa hangat itu memcul lagi di hati Gaara, itu berarti dirinya salah satu orang penting dalam hidup gadis itu kan?

"Baiklah. Aku akan buat teh."

"Tidak usah Gaara-kun, biar aku saja. Kamu bawa cake ini ke meja itu saja ya, nanti kita makan di sana." Sakura pun mulai membuat teh. Gaara mengankat cake itu dengan sangat hati-hati menuju meja yang ada di samping jendela, lalu menarik kursi dan membuat kursi itu berhadapan untuk mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian Sakura membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada sebuah poci yang berisi the, 2 cankir dan 2 piring kue, dua garpu kecil serta pisau khusus untung memotong cake. Sakura lalu duduk di depan Gaara. Bisa kah kau membayangkannya? Seorang Sabaku Gaara yang tampan namun tertutup duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura Haruno yang cantik dan juga murni? Dengan sinar matahari yang hangat menembus jendela besar dihadapan mereka yang menghamparkan taman sekolah yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga musim semi?

Sakura pun memotong cake nya, sepotong untuk dirinya dan sepotong untuk pemuda yang ada di depannya. Kemudian menuangkan teh kedalam dua cangkir untuk mereka berdua.

"Arigato." Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Hehehe. Ini tanda terima kasih dariku karena sudah mengganti topingnya. Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Gaara pun memotong kecil cake nya dengan garpu kemudian memasukkan cake itu kedalam mulutnya. Merasakan rasa cake yang dibuat pertama kali oleh gadis itu. Sementara Sakura menatap Gaara penuh harap mengenai rasa cakenya.

"Benarkah ini cake pertama mu?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Uhm!" Sakura mengangguk, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Rasanya seperti bukan cake yang pertama. Sangat enak." Gaara tersenyum lembut lagi dan menatap dalam pada emerald. Blush! Rona merah muncul pada wajah cantik gadis itu.

"A-arigato, Gaara-kun." Jawabnya malu-malu. Kemudian Sakura mencicip sedikit toping buatan Gaara tadi dan tidak terduga rasanya sangat enak. Bahkan lebih enak dari topping yang biasa di jual di toko cake.

"Enak sekali!" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba, mengusik Gaara yang sedang menghayati cakenya.

"Apa?"

"Topping mu! Whoa, kamu hebat sekali. Lain kali kamu harus mengajariku ya?" Sakura penuh harap.

"Baiklah."

Mereka terdiam lagi, menikmati kue dan the masing-masing.

"Sakura, siapa saja orang yang boleh memakan kue ini?" Tanya Gaaraa tiba-tiba.

"Mmm, kamu, Naru-kun…"

'Sialan si bodoh itu!'

"dan…"

'dan?'

"Seseorang yang sangat jauh dari sini. Aku harap dia bisa makan cake ini. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin yah." Sejenak mata Sakura terlihat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Banyak sekali emosi yang campur aduk. Membuat Gaara terpana dan bertanya-tanya dalam waktu yang sama. Siapa orang itu?

Tak lama, cake mareka pun tandas. Begitu pula teh masing-masing.

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita cari Naru-kun. Aku sudah berjanji mau memberikan cake ini padanya." Sakura berdiri dan mengajak Gaara pergi. Mereka pun meninggalkan dapur klub memasak sambil berbincang seru tentang banyak hal.

Dapur itu kosong beberapa saat, sampai seorang pemuda uchiha masuk ke dalam dapur itu. Membuka pintu lalu menutupnya pelan, kemudian berjalan tenang ke meja yang berada di samping jendela besar, yang diatasnya terdapat cake cantik yang telah terpotong. Kemudian uchiha bungsu itu mengambil garpu yang tadinya digunakan oleh Sakura, lalu menggunakannya untuk memotong kecil cake yang cantik tadi, kemudian memasukkan potongan cake tadi ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan, merasakan benar-benar rasa cake yang manis dengan lidahnya , kemudian menelannya dengan perlahan. Senyum kecil pun merekah di bibir tipisnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela yang besar. Melihat ke taman, gadis itu tengah tertawa-tawa dengan dua orang lainnya. Gadis itu, yang dicintainya.

"Saku-chan…masih ingat aku kan?"

**To Be Continue**

**Hello minna-sama! Akhirnya Everlasting update lagi ya, ini chap yang paling sulit yang pernah aku buat. Bukannya sibuk atau apa, tapi hamba stuck banget sama ceritanya, hehehe. Jadi… bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Pretty boring ya? Tapi hamba janji chap selanjutnya udah masuk konflik yang real konflik deh, hehe. Konflik yang seperti apa? Tunggu aja ya *dicekik***

**: Special thanks to :**

**Chap 6**fika always alone, Hikari Shinju, U.S, vvvv, Thia Nokoru, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, chasefalewin kishimoto, noonaSyea, Yui Sachira, Tabita Pinkybunny, Melody chang, agnes BigBang, Rie HanaKatsu, Ifa Buck Horvejkul, Richi Hasegawa, 4ntk4-ch4n, Slay is Sacrifice, Reborn, Males login, Maya, kitaro, crab, minami

**: Balasan Review :**

Reborn = iya, hihi, yuk sini hamba ajarin *berasa pintar* *digampar* hehehe

Yui-chan = wkk, nanti hamba mention yaaa, hehehehe. Iya dong screw sama one ok rock emang keren! Wkkk. Sayang deluhi udah di disband (nangis darah) coba denger xTripx sama new breed sama coldrain ya ^^ by the way, udah denger vortex? XD

Rie-chan = hehehe, mkasih^^ oke, ntar dibuatin yaa :)

Q = Kapan update lagi?

A = Ini udah update ^^

Q = Saku ketemuin sama Sasu dong!

A = Hamba janji deh chap 8 hamba ketemuin itu orang berdua hahaha

**: Special thanks to :**

**Chap 7** = windi, vvvv, Tabita Pinkybunny, Thia Nokoru, arisu uchiharuno, Soraka Menashi, Yui Sachira, 4ntk4-ch4n, Valkyria Sapphire, Richi Hasegawa, Aira Q-ara Cleopatra, agnes BigBang, Reborn, Azuka UzuHaruChi, mayu akira, Nadya Sabaku Michaelis MAI

**: Balasan Review :**

Yui-chan = untungnya ya, hahaha. Ini udah panjang nih, ngitungnya chap kemarin 7A, chap ini 7B, jadi panjangkan? Wkk

Richi-chan = hehe, ga terlalu, temen-temen hamba yang suka XD Richi-chan suka?

Aira-chan = ini di chap depan nanti hamba akan buat bahasa jepang yang artinya udah ada di samping di dalam kurung. Arigato masukannya aira-chan^^

Reborn-chan = ini lanjutannya^^ okee, mungkin konflik akan mulai hamba masukkan di chap depan, harab bersabar ya^^ lamanya waktu musim itu ada yang agak beda reborn-chan, soalnya letak geografis jepang kana gak memanjang dari atas ke bawah tuh, jadi lama musim di Tokyo sama Sapporo bisa aja beda, misalnya di Tokyo udah masuk musim semi, tapi di Sapporo masih musim diingin. Tapi umumnya, musim semi itu bulan maret-juni, misim panas juni-september, musim gugur September-desember, musim dingin desember-maret :)

Nady-chan = hyaaaa Nady-chan! Akhirnya bertemu di FFN deh, hehehe ini chap 7B udah kelar, chap 8 nya diusahakan cepet deeeh hehehe iya nih hamba payah banget kalo soal nulis yang bener T.T Yokatta kalau kamu suka, hamba seneng deh hehehe. Jangan bosan sama everlasting ya :*

Q = katanya rate M, lemonnya mana?

A = lemonnya nanti kalau Saku udah ketemu Sasu XD

**Okee, itu udah semuanya. Hehehe oh ya dalam waktu dekat hamba akan mengupdate cerita baru, jadi tolong di baca yaa, review juga (cerita aja belum udah minta review-,-) terus menanggapi banyaknya typo hamba, hamba lagi nyari Beta reader yg ga official, yang berminat nanti review aja ya, hehehe terus tulis alamat emailnya, nanti sebelum hamba post cerita di FFN jadi hamba kirim dulu ke email nya tolong di Beta-in, soalnya hamba akui typo hamba parah banget ya ampun.**

**Terakhiir, readers sekalian ada yang suka VisualKei atau OshareKei? Kalo ada yuk sharing bareng XD**

**Review? Arigatooo**

**Kampaii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


	9. Chapter 8

**D****isclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning :****Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lemon will appear soon. Don't like, don't read please. I won't accept any rubbish flame, but I'll accept any good critic ^^**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 8**

.

Bersama dengan gadis itu kemarin membuatnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya, atau bagaimana wajahnya yang terasa seperti terbakar saat dirinya berhasil membuat gadis itu tertawa senang, atau bagaimana hatinya terasa berat saat merasa telah membuat gadis itu kecewa. Benar, pemuda Sabaku telah memahami perasaannya terhadap sang gadis Haruno.

"Sakura..."

**====000====**

drrt...drrt...drrt...

sakura sedang mengerjakan PR Biologi dari Anko-sensei saan ponsel pink disampingnya bergetar yang manandakan ada telepon masuk. Sakura meletakkan pena dan meraih ponsel itu.

Gaara-kun Calling.

'Gaara-kun? Ada apa ya? Tumben sekali.'

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara-kun?"

"Hn, Sakura-san, ini aku." Jawab suara berat di seberang sana.

"Hahaha, ya aku tahu itu kamu. Aku kan punya nomor ponsel mu." Sakura geli sendiri mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Tapi bisa saja ada orang lain yang memakai ponselku untuk menghubungi mu!" tanpa disangka Gaara yang terkenal to the point menjawab seperti ini. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Gaara-kun? Kamu menghubungi ku hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" mendengar ini Gaara langsung menyesali apa yang dia katakan sebelemnya.

'Kuso! Aku ngomong apa sih!' Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi diseberang telepon.

Jeda sejenak, Sabaku Gaara sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mengontrol irama detak jantungnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata pemuda itu pelan.

"Lalu? Aku menunggu." Sakura mulai tidak sabar karena PR Biologi nya bahkan setengahnya pun belum selesai, sedangkan waktu hampir mendekati jam tidur gadis itu.

"Besok, setelah kegiatan klub musikmu, bisakah kau pergi ke taman kanan sekolah?" akhirnya Gaara berhasil menyampaikan tujuannya untuk menghubungi Sakura dengan lancar, pemuda itu diam-diam bernafas lega. Sedangkan dipikiran Sakura tergambar jelas suasana taman kanan sekolah yang penuh dengan bunga. Kira-kira untuk apa Gaara menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat itu? Sedangkan Gaara tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka dengan bunga.

"Aaa, wakatta. Aku akan berada di sana setelah kegiatan klub." Putus Sakura akhirnya.

"Hn, aku akan menunggu mu. Matta-ne (see you)!" ucap Gaara buru-buru.

"Hey Gaara—"

Klik! Sambungan terputus.

Sakura menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, masih bingung dengan apa maksud lawan bicaranya tadi.

"He? Apa itu tadi? Huh, ya sudahlah."

Sakura meletakkan ponsel dan kembali mengerjakan PR Biologinya.

**====000====**

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi empuk yang didudukinya. Melihat ke meja yang penuh bertumpuk dokumen-dokumen rahasia dan sangat penting milik Uchiha corp yang sebagian besar telah diperiksanya seorang diri. Belum lagi proposal pengajuan kerja sama yang harus diselesaikannya. Kadang Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Seharusnya remaja seusianya sedang masanya bermain bersama teman-teman, berkencan di hari Minggu atau sekedar menyalurkan hobi. Bukannya berkutat dengan catatan keuangan penting suatu perusahaan yang mempunyai cabang di berbagai belahan dunia, menghadiri meeting yang menyangkut nasib puluhan ribu karyawan perusahaan dan bertiindak seperti eksekutif yang super sibuk. Kadang Ia berpikir masa mudanya telah direnggut oleh perusahaan yang dibangun sendiri dengan keringat ayahnya, kadang Ia iri dengan Aniki nya yang tidak mempunyai tanggung jawab sebesar dirinya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Bukan salah siapapun saat ayahny meninggal dunia dan menitipkan keluarga dan nama Uchiha yang harus dilindungi nya. Bukan salah siapa-siapa jika Ia memiliki kemampuan bisnis dan manajerial yang luar biasa di usianya yang tergolong masih sangat muda. Kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan adalah Kami-sama. Mengapa Kami-sama mengambil ayahnya begitu cepat? Tapi Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Kami-sama. Karena jujur saja, dirinya tidak keberatan melakukan itu semua. Ia cinta Ibunya, Aniki nya dan juga nama Uchiha. Yang paling penting, Sasuke mencintai Ayahnya yang juga mencintai keluarga. Ayahnya, panutan yang paling sempurna baginya.

Tok-tok-tok.

"Sasu-kun, kaa-san masuk ya?"

Mikoto masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke yang dulunya dipakai Fugaku untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka, membuka pintu dengan hati-hati karena sebelah tangannya membawa nampan kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Kaa-san, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandangi Mikoto yang menjalan mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ini, kaa-san bawakan cinnamon tea." Mikoto memberikan cangkir yang dibawanya diatas nampan tadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil cangkir itu dari ibunya, menghirup wangi cinnamon tea sebentar lalu menyesap teh itu perlahan.

"Seharusnya kaa-san bawakan aku kopi." Kata Sasuke disela-sela menghirup tehnya.

"Kamu masih kecil, tidak baik minum kopi." Mikoto menyentuh kepala Sasuke singkat. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit.

"Anak kecil tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan besar." Bantah Sasuke.

"Kamu bukan anak kecil yang normal." Mikoto terkekeh pelan akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Arigato, kaa-san. Pergilah tidur, ini sudah sangat larut." Nasihat Sasuke ini membuat Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Anak bungsunya ini memang mirip sekali dengan Fugaku, suami tercintanya.

"Ya, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Kamu ini seperti ayahmu tahu? Kaa-san bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasu. Harusnya kaa-san yang menyuruhmu tidur."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan proposal kerja sama ini malam ini juga." Sasuke menatap wajah ibunya yang terrsenyum lembut. Senyum ibunya sama seperti senyum gadis itu, selalu memberikannya kekuatan yang sangat dia butuhkan disaat apapun.

"Kali ini dengan perusahaan mana?" Sasuke tersenyum masam sebelum menjawab.

"Sabaku group. Sepertinya aku akan absen besok untuk mengurus kerja sama ini. Bisakah Kaa-san katakan pada Ayame-san untuk mengirim surat izinku ke sekolah besok pagi?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mikoto singkat.

Sasuke mendengar ibunya menghela nafas panjang, lalu ekor mata pemuda itu menangkap ibunya yang sedang mengambil foto seseorang yang dibingkai dengan pigura putih dari atas meja kerjanya. Foto seorang gadis kecil berambut pink yang tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Sasu-kun. Kaa-san tidak ingin kamu melewati masa remaja mu di balik timbunan dokumen-dokumen yang membosankan ini." Mikoto berbicara kepada anak bungsunya, namun kedua mata hitam miliknya menatap lembut sesosok gadis kecil yang ada di dalam pigura tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Kaa-san rindu padanya." Sasuke menghirup tehnya lagi, kemudian manaruh cangkirnya diatas meja.

"Dia...baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dia bahkan belum tahu kalau selama ini aku ada di dekatnya." Sasuke menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah frustasi dari Ibunya.

"Jadi apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini, Sasu-kun?" Mikoto menatap khawatir pada anaknya itu. Namun jangankan menjawab, mengangkat wajah pun tidak. Sasuke terus menunduk. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang di percakapan antara Ibu dan anak ini.

"Kaa-san percaya kamu akan melakukan yang terbaik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Mikoto memberikan pigura putih itu di genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke memangdang pigura itu dalam diam sedangkan Mikoto memandang anaknya dengan tersenyum.

"Kemari, Sasu-kun, kamu butuh pelukan." Mikoto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya pernah dilihat oleh segelintir orang sebelum berdiri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Mikoto.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kaa-san." Mikoto melepas pelukannya kemudia menyentuh lembut kedua sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Hontou? Tapi kamu masih manja." Mikoto menyentil hidung Sasuke, pemuda itu lalu pura-pura merajuk didepan ibunya.

"Aku tidak manja!"

"Hihihi," Mikoto memeluk anaknya lagi. "Kamu manja, tapi kamu yang paling tegar. Kamu dan Itachi, anak-anak kaa-san yang paling hebat. Kalian adalah kekuatan kaa-san setelah tou-san kalian meninggal. Sekarang kaa-san hidup hanya untuk kalian. Kaa-san juga berharap kalian dapat menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing, dengan begitu kaa-san juga akan bahagia. Kamu sayang pada kaa-san Sasu? Kamu inginn kaa-san bahagia?"

Sasuke mengangguk dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Maka raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Arigato, ne? Kaa-san beruntung sekali memiliki kalian berdua." Mikoto menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sasuke, dan pemuda itu belum mau melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Ibunya, kekuatannya, seorang yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus di dunia. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika ibunya suatu hari akan menyusul ayahnya juga. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seketika rasa lelah seperti terangkat dari tubuhnya digantikan dengan semangat baru.

"Ada hal yang harus kamu perjuangkan sendiri. Kau mungkin akan selamanya ada di hatinya namun dia tidak bisa menunggu mu selamanya." Perkataan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba itu sangat jelas terdengar di telinganya. Membuat Sasuke tertegun sesaat didalam pelukan Mikoto. Mikoto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya. Masih memegang dan memandangi gadis kecil yang ada di dalam pigura.

"Baiklah, kaa-san akan tidur sekarang," Mikoto mengusap rambut Sasuke pelan, "kamu juga harus segera tidur, Sasuke." Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk, masih memandangi pigura. Mikoto membungkuk dan mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat, lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke." Bisik Mikoto sebelum menutup pintu.

Kini Sasuke kembali sendirian di riang kerja yang luas dan gelap itu, memikirkan kembali perkataan ibunya yang sangat tepan sasaran. Benar, gadis itu tidak bisa selamanya menunggu. Malah, mungkin gadis itu telah menganggapnya orang yang brengsek sekarang. Saat itu juga, pemuda itu memantapkan hatinya. Pemuda itu menguatkan hati untuk menerima apapun reaksi gadis itu nantinya. Sudah cukup waktu untuk bersembunyi. Saat dia masuk sekolah nanti, Ia akan masuk sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan raksasa, yang merupakan bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal, yang merupakan seseorang yang masih mencintai cinta pertamanya. Bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dikatakan mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan saat itu, gadis itu akan menatap dirinya sepenuhnya. Pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul, bertatap muka lagi dengan Haruno Sakura, sebentar lagi.

**====000====**

Sakura keluar dari ruang klub musik sambil bersenandung kecil. Kedua kaki gadis itu melangkah menuju taman kanan sekolah seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. Tapi yang masih mengganggu pikirannya adalah orang yang membuat janji dengannya semalam. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu sebenarnya? Mengapa Sakura tidak melihatnya hari ini?

Sakura akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Matanya kemudian menyusuri taman kanan sekolah yang sepi, kemudian menemukan seseorang berambut merah yang berdiri membelakangi nya, yang diyakini nya sebagai Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" panggil Sakura. Merasa terpanggil orang itu memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, lalu tersenyum miring saat gadis Haruno berlari menujunya. Sakura merasa sedikit malu dipandangi seperti itu oleh Gaara.

"Ada apa kamu memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Apa kamu ada acara yang bisa dikatakan penting sore ini?"

"Mmm, sepertinya tidak. Nande?"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ayo!" Gaara maraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, menggenggam nya lembut kemudian menarik pergi gadis itu.

"Cho-chotto (w-wait)!" tapi Gaara tidak mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu. Mereka melangkah tidak meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah, malah semakin ke belakang lingkungan sekolah yang luas. Tak lama, mereka benar-benar sampai di belakang sekolah, mereka berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu besi yang gagang ny sudah berkarat. Tanpa bicara Gaara membuka pintu itu dan ternyata di belakang pintu itu ada sebuah bukit yang menghampar padang rumput hijau dan ilalang. Matahari oranye menggantung rendah diatas kota, satu kata : sangat indah. Sakura yang terkesima melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara dan berlari ke padang rumput. Menantang matahari, melihat kota yang tampak kecil dari atas bukit. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar karena pemandangan tersebut. Sakura baru saja berbalik dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih saat Gaara seperti mengambil sesuatu dari balik pohon cemara yang ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah...keranjang piknik? Sakura lalu menghampiri Gaara yang sedang membuka keranjang pikniknya dan mengeluarkan taplah meja segi empat besar bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah kemudian menghamparnya tak jauh dari pohon. Kemudian Gaara melepas sepatunya dan duduk diatas taplak meja itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura-san." Sakura pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Jadi...ini apa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ini?" Gaara menyentuh keranjang piknik berwarna coklat yang ada di sebelahnya. "Masa kamu tidak tahu? Ini namanya keranjang piknik!"

"Gaara-kun, nenek-nenek buta juga tahu itu keranjang piknik. Maksudku yang ada di dalamnya!"

"Aku hanya ingin membalas cake pertamamu yang kamu berikan padaku kemarin." Gaara kemudian mengeluarkan isi dari keranjang piknik tersebut. Sebuah tea set yang transparan dengan teko yang berwarna biru muda yang Sakura yakin didalam teko keramik itu sudah terisi dengan teh, buah citrus yang telah dipotong-potong, dua buah piring cake yang berwarna biru tua serta dua garpu dari perak. Terakhir Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah cake yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat cantik. Sakura hanya bisa terkesima melihat isi keranjang piknih yang dibawa Gaara.

"Wuaah, Sugee (awsome) ~"

"Yah, aku pikir kau akan suka dengan ini." Gaara tersenyum simpul meluhat ekspresi Sakura yang terkagum-kagum.

"Aku pernah membacanya di buku, ini seperti Afternoon tea ala Inggris, bukan? Wuah!" Sakura masih terkagum-kagum. Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi kita punya teh apa untuk kali ini?" Sakura penasaran.

"Blue mallow tea and citrus fruit."

"Nani?" Sakura bingung dengan jenis teh yang diucapkan Gaara. Seumur-umur teh yang pernah diminumnya hanya oolong tea dan teh biasa pada umumnya.

Gaara kemudian menuangkan air yang ada di dalam teko kramik biru muda kedalam cangkir transparant dari kaca. Diluar perkiraan Sakura, hanya air hangat yang keluar dari teko itu. Sakura pun semakin bingung.

"Aku kira teh itu hanya berwarna coklat oranye, ternyata juga ada yang berwarna bening ya?"

"Itu hanya air hangat yang telah dicampur dengan gula cair, teh nya belum dimasukkan." Jelas Gaara yang hanya mendapat tanggapan 'oh begitu' dari Sakura. Lalu Gaara mengambil seperti tempat gula kecil dari keramik yang berwarna biru muda seperti warna teko yang ternyata berisi blue mallow dan juga sebuah sendok teh dari perak.

"Blue mallow akan berwarna biru saat kau menuangkannya ke air hangat," Gaara memasukkan satu sendok teh blue mallow ke masing-masing cangkir dan segera air hangat itu berubah menjadi biru. Kemudian Gaara memberikan satu cangkir diatas tatakannya kepada Sakura yang sedang menatap kagum, "dan jika kau menunggu sebentar, warnanya akan berubah menjadi ungu." Lanjut Gaara lagi. Benar saja, isi cangkir kaca yang tadinya biru perlahan menjadi ungu. Sakura pun makin terkagum-kagum.

"Ini..." Gaara menyodorkan buah citrus yang telah dipotong-potong kepada Sakura, Sakura pun mengambil satu, begitu pula Gaara. "Jika kau menambahkannya dengan citrus, warnanya akan berubah lagi menjadi pink pucat. Warnanya hampir seperti warna rambutmu." Kemudian Gaara memeras buah citrus yang airnya masuk kedalam cangkir, hal ini dilakukan pula oleh Sakura. Benarlah, tak berapa lama warna nya perlahan berubah menjadi shade pink.

"Kireiii (Pretty) ~" Sakura semakin terkagum-kagum. Kemudian gadis itu mencium aroma teh nya yang menyenangkan. "boleh aku coba?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab "Silahkan saja." Oleh Gaara. Kemudian Sakura menyesap teh nya pelan dan hati-hati diikuti dengan tatapan mata Gaara yang tak lepas dari gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Hm! Segar sekali ~" Gaara tak bisa melepaskan senyum tipis yang tergambar di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu senang saat itu. Gaara pun segera memotong-motong cake dan menaruhnya di kedua piring lalu memberikan satu pada Sakura.

"Ini cake ya? Apa namanya?" Sakura menerima piring yang disodorkan Gaara.

"Raspberry pound cake." Jawab Gaara singkat sebelum meraih cake untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" selidik Sakura.

"Hai." Gaara sudah mulai dengan potongan pertamanya diikuti dengan Sakura kemudian.

"Uso (bohong)! Ini enak sekali! Tidak mungkin buatan mu!" teriak Sakura setelah merasakan potongan cake nya.

"Aku bisa mengejarkannya padamu kalau kau mau." Gaara mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Tapi Sakura merasa kalah dengan sikap Gaara itu.

"Ugh, tidak perlu. Aku bisa membuat seratus kali lebih enak dari pada yang ini." Jawab Sakura bohong karena tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya dari mu." Gaara terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah cepat.

Kemudian tidak ada yang bicara. Sakura masih sibuk dengan cake dan tehnya sedangkan Gaara sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sakura-san..." Gaara menaruh piring cake nya diatas taplak meja dan mencoba memulai mengutarakan maksud hatinya pada Sakura.

"Hn?" Sakura baru saja menyesap habis tehnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Nani?" Sakura menikmati perlahan cakenya.

"Suki-desu, Sakura-san, daisuki." Sakura yang baru saja ingin memasukkan potongan cake terakhir kedalam mulutnya terhenti karena ucapan Gaara tersebut.

"Soushite, anata wa watashi no koibitodeshou ka (Then, would you be my lover)?" kini perhatian Sakura benar-benar terpusat pada Gaara yang memerah sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu yang setengah mati menjaga ekspresinya. Kemudian gadis itu menutup matanya, mengingat-ngingat lagi bagaimana pemuda ini berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar beberapa kali. Pemuda ini yang tanpa diduga datang saat dirinya benar-benar butuh pegangan. Namun, ada rasa berat disudut hatinya yang lain. Sesosok bocah laki-laki yang selalu ada di lubuk hatinya. Sakura melihatnya, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa marah dan kecewa saat melihat sosok itu. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa orang yang selalu dihatinya itu juga memikirkannya seperti dirinya memikirkan orang itu, atau orang itu merindukannya seperti dirinya merindukan orang itu, bahkan tidak juga dalam hal mencintai. Sakura telah memutuskan, dia akan mencoba melupakan orang itu dengan dibantu Gaara. Dia harus mencoba bangkit, dengan Gaara. Dia sudah tidak ingin lagi dikecewakan. Bagaimanapun sebuah penantian harus berakhir juga, bukan? Sakura mengghela nafas dalam, kemudian membuka matanya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Gaara.

"Arigatou atas perasaan mu padaku, Gaara-kun. Hai, aku menerima mu."

**====000====**

Sasuke Uchiha melangkah turun dari mobil limo miliknya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Kaca mata yang biasa dipakai saat dilingkungan sekolah telah ditanggalkan, begitu pula soflens coklat tuanya. Baru saja memasuki pekarangan sekolah, semua mata gadis-gadis siswi Konoha Gakuen sudah tertuju padanya. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa risih. Dia tidak pernah suka keramaian, jika mendapat undangan pesta pun Ia hanya akan datang sebentar untuk menyapa si penyelenggara pesta untuk menjaga hubungan baik kemudian langsung pulang.

"I-itu? Bukankah itu Sasuke-sama?"

"Presiden direktur Uchiha corp? Waah kenapa bisa sekolah disini? Kudengar dia di London?"

"Dia adiknya Itachi-senpai!"

"Wahh, tampannya ~"

"Kyaa! Keren sekali! Sasuke-sama!"

"Perusahaan ayahku dulu dibantu oleh Uchiha corp!"

"Kakkoi (cool)~"

Itu sedikit bisik-bisik yang mampu ditangkap oleh kedua telinganya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, berusaha tidak memperhatikan dan tidak mengindahkan bisik-bisik tersebut. Dia mencoba fokus pada Sakura, hanya pada gadis itu.

"Sumimasen! Para siswi silahkan kembali ke kelas! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" Sakura menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua murid tahun pertama seperti biasa pagi itu. Namun ada yang tidak biasa, seperti semua siswi keluar dari gedung kelas dan berkumpul di halaman utama. Ada apa ini? Sakura melihat kerumunan cewek-cewek yang paling ramai seperti sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Sakura pun mencoba menembus kerumunan untuk segera membuat para siswi kembali ke gedung kelas.

"Sumimasen! Minna-san! S-sumimasen! Biarkan aku lewat, kalian harus segera kembali ke gedung kelas! S-sumi— ah!" Sakura merasa dirinya terdorong oleh kerumunan hingga menabrak seseorang. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya, pasti lah tangan orang yang ditabraknya. Namun tak disangka kerumunan malah berteriak histeris saat itu juga. Tanpa melihat siapa yang dittabraknya, Sakura melepaskan diri dari orang yang ditabraknya tadi dan membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai aku terdorong kerumunan jadi tidak senga...ja...Sa, Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu tertegun karena sangat terkejut. Sasuke Uchiha? Ada didepannya? Sakura tidak mampu berkata-kata, hanya mampu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah datar Sasuke dengan mata terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya berlari menjauhi kerumunan. Sakura tidak sadar kemana dirinya dibawa pergi karena pikirannya sendiri masih kacau. Tak lama Sakura merasa lari mereka berdua melambat, kemudian berhenti. Saat menyadari, Sakura mendapati dirinya berada di taman kanan sekolah yang penuh dengan bunga bersama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tidak berkata apapun, hanya memandang wajah itu lekat-lekat. Wajah yang selama 10 tahun dia rindukan, kini bocah laki-laki itu menjadi pemuda yang gagah dan amat tampan dihadapannya. Dia ingin memeluk nya erat, sangat ingin. Namun ada sesuatu dalam hati yang menghalangi dirinya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. 'Gaara-kun...Gaara-kun..." ucapnya berulang-ulang dalam hati. 'Gaara-kun tolong aku!'

"Sakura-chan."

DEG! Suara itu...

Air mata tanpa permisi mengalir keluar dari emerald itu. Mata itu tampak sangat terluka, namun ada kerinduan yang sangat dalam di sana. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu erat, seolah tidak ingin lagi melepaskannya.

"Aku kembali..."

DEG! 'Tidak, ini tidak boleh! Gaara-kun!'

Dengan kasar Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Hatinya sakit melihat mata onyx itu yang juga menatapnya penuh kerinduan walaupun ekspresi dinginnya masih sama seperti dulu. Hatinya menjadi lebih lebih sakit saat sepasang mata Jade, seraut wajah tampan yang memerah dan tersenyum bahagia terlintas pula dibenaknya.

"Siapa kau berani memanggilku akrab seperti itu?" Sakura berteriak marah pada pemuda di depannya. Ia sangat frustasi sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan?" dari onyx itu tergambar kebingungan. Sasuke bingung akan sikap Sakura.

"Kau siapa sehingga memanggilku dengan suffiks itu? BERSIKAP LEBIH SOPAN!" Sakura benar-benar berteriak sekarang. Air mata membanjir deras dari emerald itu. Sementara kedua onyx itu terbuka lebar, sangat terkejut.

"Sakura...san..."

"Jelaskan. Sekarang!" Sakura mengusap air matanya kasar dan berusaha meredam isakannya sendiri kemudian menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Aku...kembali...padamu—"

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura rendah, berusaha meredam emosi. Sasuke pun mulai mencoba menjelaskan setelah helaan napas berat dari pemuda itu.

"Sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah...Aku berusaha bicara padamu tapi—"

"DAMARE (SHUT UP)!" Sakura benar-benar marah sekarang, bukan hanya pada orang yang ada di depannya namun juga kepada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya adalah ketua murid putri Konoha Gakuen tapi bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak menyadari Sasuke yang dikiranya masih berada jauh di London ternyata ada di dekatnya selama ini? Mengapa Sasuke tidak langsung menghampirinya saat itu? Kenapa Sasuke harus datang sekarang saat dirinya sedang mencoba melupakan pemuda itu dengan memulai semuanya dengan Sabaku Gaara?

PLAK!

Sasuke mendapat sebuah tamparan kekecewaan dari Sakura. Hati Sakura sakit sekali rasanya jika melihat Sasuke karena jika setiap kali melihat Sasuke dia merasa telah menyakiti Gaara. Sasuke dihadapannya, sedang menyentuh pipi nya sendiri karena tamparan gadis yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kirai-desu (I hate you)!" Sakura berkata pelan namun dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Sasuke. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan pergi sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Tapi, saat gadis itu menengok sekilas kebelakang Sakura melihat kedua mata onyx yang menatapnya yang terlihat...sangat amat terluka. Seolah-olah dari mata itu Sakura dapat melihat bahwa hati pemuda itupun telah terkoyak. Saat itulah Sakura tidak bisa lagi memanahan air mata yang hendak menjebol keluar. Saat butiran air mata itu mulai jatuh membanjiri wajahnya, gadis itu berpaling ke depan dan memacu kaki nya untuk lari. Kemanapun. Lebih jauh, menjauhi Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah tergugu memandangi kepergiannya.

**Tsuzuku**

**Hai, konbanwa minna-sama, here chap 8 update. Nah hamba sudah memenuhi janji nih Saku udah ketemu Sasu tuh! Apakah sesuai dengan bayangan minna-sama sekalian? Mhehhehe, balas review dulu yuk!**

Q: thor, update lama bener yak? Update nya cepetan dikit kek...

A : noh, udah update noh. Sesuai harapan kagak? Hohoho~ *digeplak

Q : Kapan SasuSaku ketemunya? Ketemuin dong author cantik deh

A : Ini udah ketemu loooh, hahaha author emang udah cantik dari sono nya kalee *dicekik*

Q : Ini cerita bagus banget thor, bikin gereget. Suka deh 3

A : Arigatou minna-sama. Ih pengen author cipok atu-atu dehh *diludahin*

Yui-chan : belum keluar sihhh, tapi udah ada bocorannya tuh waktu vortex diputer di radio Jepang. Demi apa (menurut saya) gak kalah epic dari yang sebelumnya XD iya Deluhi mah udah disband dari april kemaren *nangis* udah di denger? Keren ga? X3

Richi-chan : ooh, hehehe. Hamba ga terlalu suka group atau band cewek sih T.T uh! Suka bangeeeet dah . Richi-chan suka juga? Oke, ini udah update. Makasih udah suka ^^

Mochi-boo : Sasu nya denger kok, sebenernya Sasu ngebuntutin Gaara waktu Gaara-kun izin keluar kelas. Hihi, ga papapa yang penting ripiu, nanti ripiu lagi yak? :3

**Sankyuu berry berry much, buat minna-sama yang udah review hamba seneng banget! Dan buat silent reader, jangan selamanya jadi silent reader yah, hargai kerja keras para author yang telah berdarah-darah (?) membuat sebuah cerita. Sekali lagi domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Kampaii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Haruno Sakura memacu kakinya uuntuk berlari, kemanapun asal menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menatap nanar kelopak sakura yang telah gugur di tanah tempatnya berpijak. Berlari sampai paru-parunya terasa sakit dan tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang ditabraknya. Air mata telah menggenang dengan deras tak perduli berapa kalipun Sakura menghapusnya dengan kasar. Tanpa terasa kakinya sendiri telah membawanya keatas, ke atap sekolah itu. Sakura membuka pintu besi itu dengan tergesa kemudian mambanting pintunya dengan kaki dan segera berlari ke pagar kawat jaring yang ada di depannya. Haruno Sakura merasa frustasi, marah, kecewa, rindu dan bingung pada saat yang bersamaan. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan bereaksi seperti itu setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya menunggu kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi, walaupun menyesal dia merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar. Sakura tidak ingin menyakiti Sabaku Gaara, pemuda yang telah menghibur gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Haruno Sakura telah menjadi milik Sabaku Gaara sekarang, walaupun hatinya masih berada dalam genggaman Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang 5 menit lalu baru saja ditamparnya.

Haruno Sakura menangis sesegukan tanpa suara dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di pagar kawat jaring. Menyalurkan rasa frustasinya dengan membentur-benturkan kepalanya dengan pelan di pagar kawat jaring itu. Dia perlu berfikir jernih dan menata ulang perasaannya. Sakura Haruno benar-benar harus menata perasaannya dan memikirkan ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkannya pada Uchiha Sasuke saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu lagi. Tentu saja, tidak sengaja, karena setelah mendapat tamparan tadi Sakura tidak yakin kalau Uchiha Sasuke mau menemuinya lagi. Haruno Sakura pun terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke lagi.

Grep!

Sakura merasakan lengan seseorang tengah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Gadis itu sontak menegang dan hendak berbalik untuk menampar orang itu sebelum kepala merah itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sakura, dan aroma musk yang sangat dikenalnya segera menghujani penciumannya. Pemuda di belakangnya dapat merasakan tubuh gadis yang berada dalam rengkuhannya menjadi relax kembali. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menyebutkan sebuah nama sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya.

"Gaara-kun."

"Hei…"

Gaara hendak membalikkan tubuh Sakura tetapi gadis itu menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap berpelukan seperti itu, menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain sampa Sabaku Gaara memecah kesunyian yang aneh namun damai diantara mereka.

"Kau menabrakku tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Mmm, dan kau terlihat…kacau."

Sabaku Gaara hanya mendapat hembusan nafas panjang sebagai balasan.

"Ada masalah? Ada yang mengganggumu?" Gaara kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaka membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan jari-jari mereka yang sedang bertaut erat.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu dengan suara seraknya setelah menangis. Tentu saja itu tidak bisa menenangkan kekasihnya itu!

"Kau yakin Sakura? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Kali ini Gaara meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala gadisnya. Sakura benar-benar merasa hangat, namun jantungnya tetap berdebar sebagaimana mestinya, tidak ada detak tambahan yang dirasakannya saat mereka begini dekat. Sakura tersenyum masam karena itu.

"Ya. Aku hanya…mendapat kejutan." Gadis itu menjawab ragu. Dengan lembut Gaara melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura pelan. Sakura Haruno masih saja menunduk, tidak berani menatap balik Turqoise milik kekasihnya itu karena perasaan bersalah pasti akan menyergapnya. Gaara melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Sakura dan perlahan meraih dagu gadisnya, memaksa Sakura melihat kedalam matanya. Sakura melihatnya, cinta yang begitu besar untuknya dibalik kedua manik milik kekasihnya itu ingin membuatnya menangis lagi dan membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke pagar kawat jaring.

"Apapun yang terjadi Sakura…" Gaara merangkum wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menyeka air mata yang masih berbayang di pipi putih gadisnya, "…aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan selau melindungimu, karena aku mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh hatiku." Gaara dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang lagi karena perkataannya itu. Gadisnya malah menutup mata dengan erat, menyembunyikan manik emerald nya dibalik kelopak mata yang bergetar. Bibir gadis itu juga bergetar Gaara terenyuh, gadisnya tampak tersiksa sekali, entah apa yang menyiksanya. Tanpa sadar Gaara memejamkan matanya dan memajukan wajahnya dengan perlahan, hendak meraih bibir gadisnya itu.

Sakura tak mampu balas memandang kedua mata Gaara yang seperti itu akhirnya memilih menutup matanya sendiri, mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri dari perasaan bersalah. Gadis itu merasakan lelehan air mata yang panas itu lagi di kedua pipinya, matanya terasa panas dan agak sakit karena menangis sambil memejamkan mata, akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Haruno Sakura tertegun saat mendapati wajah Gaara yang mendekat dengan wajahnya perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Sabaku Gaara kan? Harusnya sebuah kecupan adalah hal yang normal diantara sepasang kekasih kan? Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu, namun wajah terluka seorang pemuda terlinta cepat dibenaknya. Haruno Sakura tersentak.

Cup!

Kecupan Gaara mendarat di pipi putih Sakura sesaat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya sembari menggigit bibir. Gaara membuka matanya merlahan dan tertegun melihat gadisnya yang kini terisak tanpa suara dengan tubuh gemetar. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi gadis itu. Gaara langsung meraih kepala Sakura dan membenamkannya di dadanya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, Gaara merasa menyesal karena pemuda itu menyangka telah menakuti gadisnya karena ingin mencium gadisnya itu tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Sakura tadi memejamkan mata, Gaara salah mengartikan itu sebagai undangan sebuah kecupan. Sebersit rasa kecewa agak hadir dalam hatinya, tapi Sabaku Gaara mengerti. Ia pun berbisik lirih di telinga Haruno Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bertanya dulu padamu. Jika kau memang belum siap tidak apa-apa, aku akan sabar menunggumu. Kumohon jangan takut padaku, aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Haruno Sakura membalas pelukan Gaara dengan erat dan mulai menangis keras di blazer sekolah Gaara seperti pertemuan pertama mereka.

Saat itu, Sakura merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam karena merasa telah menjadi wanita yang jahat. Haruno Sakura bukan takut, tetapi tidak bisa. Haruno Sakura tidak bisa mendapat ciuman dari Sabaku Gaara karena sebagian hatinya masih tidak rela jika ciuman pertamanya di berikan selain kepada Uchiha Sasuke, walaupun dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih yang begitu baik dan mencintainya tetapi tidak dicintainya.

**~oOo~**

Uchiha Sasuke masih menatap kosong kelopak sakura yang telah gugur di tanah tempatnya berpijak setelah kepergian Haruno Sakura dari hadapannya. Pipi nya memerah dan terasa agak nyeri karena tamparan Sakura Haruno, tapi kekecewaan yang sangat besar di mata Haruno Sakura lah yang lebih menyakitinya. Saat itu juga dia nyedari bahwa semuanya tidak akan sama lagi, segalanya akan terasa aneh diantara mereka berdua mulai sekarang. Jangankan kembali berteman dekat seperti dulu, mendekatpun dia tidak bisa. Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa melihat kekecewaan itu lagi di mata Haruno Sakura, dan akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa menghindar dengan cinta yang tersembunyi di hatinya. Ternyata begini ya rasanya ditolak bahkan sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu? Pikiran itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan besar yang setiap hari mengambil keputusan-keputusan besar dan berani demi menyangkut kelangsungan hidup ribuan pegawainya selalu menjadi pengecut dihadapan Haruno Sakura. Dulu Uchiha Sasuke selalu menghindari perasaannya karena takut persahabatan mereka akan rusak, tapi setelah dia menyerahkan semuanya pada hatinya dan tak bisa kembali lagi, Sasuke takut mencul di hadapan Sakura karena takut gadis itu menolaknya. Sekarang, jangankan ditolak, menyatakan perasaan saja dia belum sempat melakukannya tapi dia sudah dibenci oleh Haruno Sakura.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke sekarang? Entahlah, dirinya sendiri tidak yakin. Mencoba lari dan menjauh lagi dari Sakura? Entah dia sanggup melakukannya atau tidak karena cinta itu sudah mengakar kuat di harinya. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa berbalik lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke dapat mendengar bell tanda pelajaran pertama sedang berbunyi. Dengan pandangan tak fokus Sasuke mencoba merasa melagkahkan kakinya menuju koridor locker untuk mengembil buku-buku dan menuju kelas pertamanya. Semuanya masih berputar-putar di benaknya, Sakura menabraknya, dia menarik tangan Sakura, Sakura berteriak padanya, Sakura menamparnya, kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari mata Sakura…

"Tuan Uchiha, terlambat lagi di pelajaran pertama eh?" suara Hatake Kakashi mampu menarik sedikit perhatiannya, hanya sedikit.

"Ah, gomen…nasai…" Sasuke menjawab ragu dengan tatapan tak fokus membuat Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. Pasti perusahaan Uchiha sedang ada masalah makanya presiden direktur kita ini terlihat tak fokus.

"Yah, silahkan duduk di tempatmu. Kuharap besok kau bisa datang tepat waktu." Kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke duduk, tapi tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Tuan Muda Uchiha itu. Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya sendiri yang ada di sebelah Naruto masih dengan tidak fokus. Uchiha Sasuke bahkan salah meletakkan buku-bukunya yang dikiranya telah diletakkan diatas mejanya malah jatuh kelantai dengan bunyi 'bedebam' yang cukup keras yang mampu menarik seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas itu. Tapi jangankan meminta maaf, ekspresi di wajahnya pun tidak berubah. Tapi orang-orang dapat merasakan ada yang salah dengan pemuda tampan nan berkharisma ini. Pendangannya masih tak fokus, seakan-akan dia mengetahui bahwa dunia akan kiamat tapi hanya dapat menyimpannya sendiri. Kakashi hanya mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam, sedetik kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk tidak menyulitkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah….test dadakan!"

**~oOo~**

Hari ini terasa kosong bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Setiap pargantian pelajaran dia dapat merasakan Namikaze Naruto selalu menarik dirinya menuju kelas berikutnya. Sewaktu istirahat mejanya akan dipeuhi gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara, tapi sang pangeran Uchiha tetap diam. Sesaat kau pasti berfikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang dingin karena tidak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan oleh gadis-gadis yang ada di sekelilingnya, tapi jika kau adalah orang yang sangat peka, kau akan menemukan bahwa sang pangeran Uchiha hanya sedang melamun dengan pandangan yang tak fokus.

Sama seperti sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke memandang nanar jalan yang berlalu di luar kaca limosine nya, dan dia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai di rumah nya yang megah saat sopirnya telah membukakan pintu dan memanggilnya berkali-kali untuk keluar dari lamunannya. Ia bahkan lupa membawa tas nya turun jika tidak diingatkan oleh supirnya.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki rumah dengan ling-lung. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seorang wanita tengah memeluk lengannya, Sasuke hanya berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan orang itu. Bukan, Uchiha Sasuke tidak sengaja menghiraukan.

"….gaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Apakah d—"

"benci." Satu kata itu membungkam Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah merangkul lengan putra bungsunya dengan semangat. Ibu Sasuke itu baru menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan putra nya itu.

"Apa? Kamu kenapa Sasu?" Uchiha Mikoto bertanya lambat-lambat, agak terkejut melihat tatapan putranya itu.

"Dia membenciku. Aku lihat itu di matanya…" Sasuke tersenyum sedih sampai-sampai jika orang lain melihatnya orang itu juga akan melihat hati Uchiha Sasuke yang terkoyak. Uchiha Mikoto segera menarik tengkuk putra bungsu nya itu dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Ibu Sasuke sangat mengerti betapa hal itu sangat melukai putranya.

"Oh…Sasuke-kun…" air mata sudah berkumpul di kelopak mata Ibu yang mudah tersentuh itu dan siap turun jika sekali saja dia mengerjapkan matanya. Seakan-akan Mikoto lah yang menggantikan Sasuke menangis. Bagaimana pun tidak ada orang tua yang tidak sedih melihat anaknya menderita. Apalagi anak yang seperti Sasuke. Putra bungsunya itu kuat dan tegar, bahkan saat ayahnya meninggal Sasuke selalu kuat dihadapan Mikoto. Saat itu Sasuke hanya menangis sekali, dan setelah itu anak itu selalu menjadi pegangan bagi Mikoto. Tapi kali ini…tampang Sasuke lebih terluka dibanding orang yang sudah menangis lama sampai terisak-isak. Mikoto tahu bagaimana Sasuke terhadap Sakura selama ini karena Sasuke memang selalu terbuka dan menceritakan apapun pada Ibunya. Mikoto adalah satu-satunya tempat Sasuke berkeluh kesah tentang Sakura, karena memang hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya kacau. Dari dulu.

"Kaa-san…dia terluka karena aku…"

Sasuke tetap membeku di pelukan Ibunya, lalu dengan perlahan, kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku…tak akan mendekatinya lagi…"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Uchiha Mikoto tanpa wanita itu repot-repot untuk mengerjapkan mata.

**~Tsudzuku~**

**From Author : **

Gomenasaiiiiii! Hontouni gomen-ne, Minna-sama! Fic ini tertunda bukan karena hamba males itau apa, tapi ini murni karena kesalahan notebook hamba! Harddisk nya kena karena hamba download anime terus nonstop tanpa matiin notebooknya…(jadi salah hamba dong ya?) ahh pokoknya hamba minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Akhirnya chap baru bisa keluar :)

Aaah banyak yang mengomentari tentang ending chap akhir, hahahaha. Gimana ya?Belakangan hamba berubah pikiran, endingnya belum pasti SasuSaku loh soalnya hamba rasa kejutan itu akan lebih baik. Bisa aja GaaSaku, atau KibaSaku… kalau hamba kasih tahu akhirnya gak asik dong ya? Itulah enaknya jadi seorang author hehehe pokoknya ikutin aja terus ya fic ini jangan sampe bosan~ *digeplak*

Arigato Gozaimasu bagi Minna-sama yang setia menunggu dan mendukung fic ini, mulai sekarang hamba janji disela kesibukan hamba yang padat sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMA, hamba akan menyempatkan diri untuk update fic ini secepat yang hamba bisa! Oh ya soal review akan hamba jawab lewat PM ya, buat yg gak log in makasih banyak juga karena sudah review hamba sangant menghargai itu tapi bakalan sulit kalau hamba jawab semua. Hamba jawab yang ada pertanyaan nya aja ya? *dicekik*

**Reborn : **konbanwa Reborn-chan! Aihh lama banget ya ga ketemu jadi kangen nih hehehehe gimana? Suka sama ceritanya? Ini chap baru udah update! *joget* ahh~ belum, hamba belum pernah kejepang, tapi suatu saat pasti ke jepang! tahu karena hamba ini sebenarnya orang jepang….*plak* hahaha enggalah! Hamba suka baca buku, jadi lumayan tahu…hehehe oke, silahkan menikmati chap ini!

Oke, segitu dulu ya dari Hamba, oh ya mohon doakan hamba yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi UN dan SNMPTN, dan doakan hamba bisa tembus di fak. Sastra Jepang UI ya~ hehehehe! Arigato gozaimasu, Minna-sama!

Eh, terakhir nih, hamba mulai berfikir untuk memindahkan fic ini sementara jadi rated-T dan nanti pas ada lemon baru hamba pindahin ke rate-M, bagaimana menurut Minna-sama? Soalnya fic ini bakalan jadi cerita yang cukup panjang, hamba mau menceritakan semuanya dari awal soalnya hehehehe.

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!** Hargailah author yang telah berdarah-darah membuat sebuah fic~ :)

Kampaiii!

Ichikawa Hikaru.


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Sakura Haruno duduk termenung di kelasnya. Suasana hatinya sesang tidak menentu, belum lagi kejadian kemarin hilang dari ingatan, tadi malam kedua orang tuanya pamit pergi selama seminggu untuk mengunjungi nenek di kyushu yang sedang sakit yang otomatis membuatnya ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Sejujurnya saat ini Sakura tidak mau sendiri, tapi dia juga tidak mau berada di tengah keramaian. Saat ini dia hanya butuh seseorang, mengandalkan Gaara tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya, malah saat ini Sakura ingin menghindar dari tatapan sayang pemuda itu karena itu membuatnya merasa makin buruk. Sakura Haruno melihat kehalaman sekolah. Pagi yang biasa, keributan yang biasa tentu saja dengan orang yang luar biasa yang menjadi sumber keributan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha, orang yang juga sangat ingin dihindarinya. Tapi tugas seorang ketua murid putri tingkat pertama mengharuskannya untuk membereskan kekacauan dan keributan yang terjadi. Sakura Haruno menarik napas dalam sebelum berjalan keluar dari kelasnya menuju lapangan.

"Pagi Saku."

Disana, di koridor itu berdiri Sabaku Gaara, masih tetap tampan seperti biasa dengan rambut merah acak-acakan miliknya dan sepertinya Sabaku Gaara baru saja tiba dilihat dari tas seragam yang masih dijinjingnya dengan santai. Ekspresi datar yang biasa tanpa senyum tapi siapapun yang melihat kedalam mata Sabaku Gaara, ada segala keteduhan yang disiapkan hanya untuk gadis pink yang ada di depannya. Sakura Haruno memaksakan senyum kecil yang terlihat biasa, mata itu...

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun."

"Tugas pagi? Butuh bantuan?" Gaara tersenyum tipis dan itu malah membuat gadis itu tidak enak hati.

"Oh nggak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula siswi putri memang tanggung jawabku." Sakura menjawab cepat sambil tersenyum canggung. Sesaat Gaara hanya menatap paras ayu Sakura, kemudian tersenyum tipis lagi dan menepuk kepala gadis itu ringan. Tepukan kecil yang mampu membuat Sakura Haruno sedikit terlonjak.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu oke? Kalau kamu butuh bantuan aku pasti selalu ada buat mu." seharusnya itu perkataan yang menenangkan seseorang, tapi entah mengapa itu malah membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"A-aku duluan Gaara kun." Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan Gaara. Sabaku Gaara tetap memandangi gadisnya hingga menghilang di ujung koridor. Entah mengapa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura Haruno membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

**~oOo~**

Sakura Haruno telah sampai di tempat keributan, gadis itu bisa melihat satu-satunya lelaki yang terkepung diantara gadis-gadis sehingga membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Sakura menghela nafas dalam lagi. Diantara gadis-gadis itu pasti ada senpainya. Walaupun tingkat atas bukanlah tanggung jawab nya, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kau terpilih menjadi ketua murid tingkat pertama, kau juga harus mengerjakan tugas ketua murid tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Itu sudah semacam hierarki, yah begitulah.

"Sumimasen! Para siswi silahkan masuk ke kelas masing-masing karena sebentar lagi sudah maauk jam pelajaran! Sumimasen!" Sakura Haruno mencoba menerobos kerumunan sambil berteriak tapi para gadis itu tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Sumimasen!" semakin kencang suara Sakura maka semakin tertelan pula suaranya oleh keributan kerumunan. Saat ini gadis itu malah terlempar keluar dari kerumunan itu. Perempatan mulai muncul di jidat lebar Sakura Haruno.

"MINNA! CEPAT LARI ANKO-SENSEI DATANG !"

"KYAAAAAA!" Secepat angin keeumunan itu bubar karena gadis-gadis itu berlarian memasuki gedung. Sasuke Uchiha yang masih dengan wajah datarnya langsung terkejut saat merasakan seseorang tengah manarik tangannya, mamaksanya untuk berlari. Mahkota marah muda yang ada di depannya itu menari-nari tertiup angin seiring langkah mereka yang makin menjauhi halaman utama, mengirimkan wangi yang sama yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama Sasuke Uchiha mengenal gadis itu.

Aroma sakura dan hujan

**~oOo~**

Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang sama. Sakura Haruno terbungkuk-bungkuk mengatur nafas, lain dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri sambil menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tadi kau yang berteriak?" Sasuke mulai buka suara.

"Ya...hahh..hahhh..." Sakura masih terengah-engah

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu masih bingung.

" Tentu saja untuk mengeluarkan mu dari kepungan gadis gadis itu!"

"Mengapa kamu menolongku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura langsung terdiam dan menegakkan tubuhnya seketika.

"Aku nggak menolongmu! Tolong jangan salah paham! Aku hanya mengerjakan tugas sebagai ketua murid." Entah mengapa berbicara dengan pemuda ini membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Begitu?"

"Ya!" Sakura terdiam karena menyadari dirinyaterdiam karena menyadari dirinya telah lepas kendali. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengerticupu bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya berteriak. Sakura menarik dalam lagi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sudahlah cepat kembali ke kelas mu sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai Uchiha-san." Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

" Aku akan kembali Aku akan kembali ke kelas tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Ayo lah Uchiha-san, aku -"

"Tolong panggil nama ku. Hanya itu yang ku minta darimu."

Sakura ter diam seketika. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar keras. Sasuke Uchiha, apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?

"Uchiha-san, aku mohon cepat kembali ke -"

"Hanya itu permintaan ku. Setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi" Mata hitam itu berkilat sedih saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menuruti Uchiha ini?

"Benar kau tidak akan meminta apapun lagi dari dariku setelah ini jika aku memanggil namamu?" Sakura memastikan.

"Hn" hanya itu yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Sakura berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

" Baiklah sasuke sekarang ku minta kau kembali ke kelasmu" Sakura berusaha berbicara sedatar dan senormal mungkin. Menyebut nama itu lagi memberikan perasaan hangat yang aneh dihatinya. Sakura masih tidak yakin apakah dia menyukai nya atau tidak.

"Hn" hanya dengan itu Saauke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh menuju gedung kelas. Sakura menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Sasuke..."

Sakura memegangi hatinya.

**~oOo~**

Seminggu telah belalu. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya orang tua sakura yang mengabari mereka tidak bisa pulang tepat pada waktunya dikarenakan urusan bisnis ayahnya yang mendadak. Memiliki sebuah perusahaan kecil yang baru mau membuka cabang di kota lain membuat ayah Sakura Haruno menjadi ekstra sibuk. Sang ibu sebagai istri yang baik tentu saja harus menemani sang ayah. Jadilah Sakura ditinggal sendiri lagi dirumah dengan pembantu yang kadang kadang datang kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Gadis itu berjalan gontai menuju koridor loker untuk menaruh buku-buku dan mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatunya. Sakura hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur di kasur yang nyaman. Sakura Haruno melepaskan uwabaki dan segera memasang sepatu merah jambu miliknya.

"Aw!" cepat-cepat ditendangnya sepatu itu hingga lepas dari kaki nya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk tumit kakinya. Sakura mengambil sepatu itu lagi dan melihat ternyata ada sebuah paku payung yang telah diselotip di dalam sepatunya itu sehingga membuat tumitnya berdarah. Sakura menggigit bibir menahan perih. Dia merutuki fans gila pacarnya yang membuatnya begini. Ini semua diawali 4 hari yang lalu saat Sakura pingsan saat pelajaran olah raga.

Saat itu kepalanya terkena bola saat bermai dodge ball karena terlalu banyak melamun yang berakhir dengan mimisan dan dirinya yang kehilangan kesadaran. Sabaku Gaara yang saat itu kebetulan sedang melewati pinggir lapangan dengan buku-buku tugas teman-temannya ditangan melihat sang gadis terjatuh langsung menjatuhkan buku-buku itu dan berlari menyongsong Sakura yang tengah dikerumuni oleh teman-teman sekelas gadis itu. Dengan gagahnya pemuda itu menyingkirkan kerumunan dan langsung berkata dingin ketika melihat seorang pemuda lain berusaha menggendong Sakura menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Jauhkan tangan mu dari pacarku." diucapkan dengan nada yang sangat dingin yang sanggup membuat pemuda yang bertubuh gemuk itu membeku. Gaara kemudian meraup gadisnya kedalam gendongannya yang nyaman dan membawanya keruang kesehatan dengan langkah pelan, berusaha membuat Sakura tidak terusik. Saat Sakura terbangun langit sudah dihiasi semburat oranye dan gadis itu melihat Gaara yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Gaara tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala menyandar di dinding belakangnya.

"Gaara-kun..."

Suara lembut itu membuat Gaara terusik hingga langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Kamu oke Saku? Pusing?"

"Aku nggak apa-apa...ano...kamu dari tadi di sini?" Sakura hanya menunduk, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melihat Gaara.

"Aa. aku sedang menuju ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas teman-teman ketika melihatmu jatuh." Gaara menjelaskan dengan tenang. Hening lagi. Keheningan yang kurang nyaman bagi Sakura.

"Mmm, sou ka? Bagaimana buku-bukunya?" Tanya Sakura lagi mencoba memecah kesunyian.

"Aku suruh Naruto-baka membawanya. Saku..."

"Mmm?"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Seorang temanmu bilang kau sedang melamun saat bola itu menghantam wajahmu."

"A-aku nggak memikirkan apapun, sungguh! Aku hanya...sedikit lelah...kurasa" jawab Sakura gugup. Gaara mencoba mempercayai gadisnya, pemuda itu lagi-lagi memberikan senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mmm, arigatou, Gaara-kun. Gomen aku selalu menyusahkan mu." kata Sakura sambil gadis itu merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menepuk kepalanya membuat gadi itu sedikit terlo jak.

"Jangan sungkan. Aku pacarmu kan? Kamu bisa mengandalkanku. Jangan merasa bahwa dirimu merepotkan. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan melindungimu kan?"

"Ya. Ayo pulang Gaara-kun..."

.

.

Keesokan harinya teror-teror itu mulai berdatangan padanya. Dari mulai surat ancaman yang terselip dibuku dan lockernya, barang-barangnya yang hilang secara misterius, baju olah raga nya yang sudah dilumuri lumpur hibgga kali ini paku di sepatu. Memberi tahu Gaara lagi-lagi tak terpikirkan oleh Sakura karena gadis itu merasa perhatian yang sedemikian besar yng diberikan Gaara tak sepantasnya didaptkan olehnya. Sakura merasa tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk nenghadapinya. Gadis yang biasa ceria itu mulai menjadi pendiam, wajahnya jadi agak lebih pucat karena makan yang tidak teratur dan kurang tidur. Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Sakura melepaskan paku payung itu dari sepatu dan nenggoyang-goyangkan sepatunya untuk memastikan tak ada lagi jebakan yang disembunyikan. Secarik kertas kecil jatuh dari sana.

_KAU JALANG! JAUHI GAARA-KUN!_

Surat itu lagi.

Dengan lemas Sakura meremasnya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku roknya.

'Kami-sama...'

**~oOo~**

"Haah..."

Sakura Haruno mengangkat kepalanya dari meja perpustakaan. Sakit di kepala nya tak kunjung berkurang malah semakin memburuk dari pagi tadi. Novel seri misteri karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle yang berjudul His Last Bow itu masih terbuka pada halaman yang sama dengan saat dia meninggalkan buku itu utuk berlayar ke alam mimpi. Gadis itu tertarik paksa dari mimpinya ke dunia nyata karena cahaya kemerahan matahari yang menembus melewati jendela perpustakaan yang besar menyiram langsung wajah pucat nya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari hari kemarin. Sakura melirik jam besar yang tergantung didinding perpustakaan. Tepat pukul 3 sore di hari sabtu. Tidak heran Sakura tidak menemukan siapapun lagi di sekitarnya. Saat ini pasti para siswa/i Konoha Senior High School sebagian ada yang masih pada kegiatan klub masing-masing, mungkin ada juga yang sudah pulang. Sakura sendiri seharusnya berada di ruang musik sekarang, tapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena sakit kepala yang makin menjadi mendera kepalanya.

Rambut merah muda pucat itu bergoyang seirama dengan langkah pelannya menuju koridor locker. Sakura semula hanya berniat mengganti sepatunya dan langsung pulang ketika tiba-tiba saat ia membuka lockernya secarik kertas kecil yang berwarna putih bersih melayang jatuh dari dalam lockernya. Sakura mengira pada awalnya itu hanyalah gertakan omong kosong lain dari fans gila Gaara. Lantas gadis itu membungkuk lesu untuk memungut keras itu.

_Saku, bisa kau ke gelanggang pukul 3 sore ini? Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan segera. Aku menunggumu. -Gaara_

'Gaara-kun?'

Sakura merasa kepalanya makin ringan, gadis itu bahkan tak yakin sekarang dirinya berada dialam mimpi atau dunia nyata, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Sabaku Gaara sedang menunggunya di area kolam renang. Sakura Haruno melangkah lemas menuju gelanggang. Kepalanya terlalu sakit hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Gaara kekasihnya tidak pernah menggunakan 'kau' padanya. bahkan tulisan di kertas itu tidak sama dengan tulisan tangan asli dari Sabaku Gaara.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke Uchiha melangkah cepat sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pe juru sekolah. Pemuda tampan itu sedang mencari seseorang bekepala pink yang 3 hari ini terus diperhatikannya dari jauh. Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, apa lagi soal pembulian yang beralasan konyol itu. Sasuke tahu soal barang-barang yang hilang itu, atau baju yang berlumpur, atau sepatu yang berpaku. Itu pula alasan Sakura selalu menemukan barang-barangnya yang hilang di lockernya saat pulang sekolah, atau satu stel seragam olah raga baru yang datang kerumahnya. Harusnya tadi Uchiha muda itu berada di perpustakaan untuk memastikan gadisnya baik-baik saja, tapi tadi Kakashi-sensei memanggilnya dengan dalih mendiskusikan klub apa yang ingin diambil Sasuke. Pertemuan dengan gurunya itu agak lama karena guru itu memaksanya ituk memilih salah satu klub. akhirnya dengan asal Sasuke memilih klub musik dan langsung melesat kembali ke perpustakaan, tapi setelah sampai di sana, Sakura Haruno tak ada lagi di tempat, hanya meninggalkan buku yang terbuka. Sasuke tentu saja merasa cemas karena gadis itu sudah kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja sejak tadi pagi. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, memikirkan dimana seharusnya gadis itu sekarang. Kemudian Sasuke Uchiha memacu kedua kakinya menunju koridor locker.

Sasuke juga tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Koridor itu sepi, tak ada siapapun. Tapi dari kejauhan Sasuke dapat melihat kertas putih itu, jatuh diatas lantai dingin tepat didepab locker Sakura Haruno. Sasuke berlari dan menyambar kertas itu cepat. Matanya membelalak seketika. Sasuke Uchiha langsung mencengkram kertas itu dan segera berlari, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju gelanggang. Berada satu kelas di mata pelajaran ekonomi dengan pemuda Sabaku itu membuatnya tahu persis bagaimana tulisan tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura? Demi Tuhan gadis itu tidak bisa berenang!

'Sakura!'

.

.

Gelanggang dari depan terlihat lenggang, seperti tak ada satupun orang yang ada di dalamnya. Sasuke Uchiha segera menerobos masuk. Berlari, berlari dan berlati hingga nafasnya terasa habis. Pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di kolam renang. Tak ada satupun orang yang berdiri di sekitar kolam selain dirinya, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat kecipak keras yang menimbulkan riak besar di air dengan kepala merah muda yang timbul tenggelam.

"SAKURA!"

Tanpa perduli dengan seragam lengkap yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, Sasuke Uchiha menerjunkan diri kedalam kolam renang untuk meraih tubuh itu. Saat ia mulai melompat tubuh itu tak lagi meronta hingga membuat riak-riak itu hilang di sekitarnya. menyadari hal itu Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya menuju Sakura, diraihnya tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak lagi itu, dengan cepat Sasuke membawanya ketepi dan menidurkan tubuh itu di pinggir kolam renang. Sasuke pun keluar dari kolam renang dan mulai menepul nepuk pipi gadis teman masa kecilnya itu.

"SAKURA! HEY! Sakura kumohon sadarlah!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura Haruno dengan panik lalu menekan-nekan dada gadis itu lagi. Lalu pemuda itu menutup hidung Sakura dan memberikan gadis itu nafas buatan lalu menekan dada Sakura lagi. Hal itu terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang dengan panik sampai akhirnya gadis itu terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Sakura! Demi Tuhan kamu membuatku takut. kau tak apa? Hey Sakura bicara padaku!" Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu Sakura dengan erat berusaha membuat gadis itu membuka matanya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu bergetar dan terbuka perlahan.

"Sasu...ke..." kata Sakura akhirnya dengan lemah.

"Oh Tuhan syukurlah! Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke diserang kelegaan yang luar biasa saat akhirnya gadis itu mampu mengcapkan namanya. Segera pemuda itu meraup sang gadis kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi gadis itu kehangatan. tubuh Sakura masih bergetar hebat.

"Sasu...ke..."

"Tak apa Saku, aku di sini..." Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura pelan, mencoba menenangkan. pemuda itu merasa deja vu, kejadian ini hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi di sebuah pantai pada musim panas saat mereka masih duduk di kelas 4.

grep.

Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan mungil yang mencengram punggung jasnya erat. Sasuke makin mengeratkan plukannya.

"Sasu...ke..."

"daijoubu, Saku... aku disini..."

"HUAAAAA! HUAAAA! SASUKE! KOWAI-YO! KOWAI-YO SASUKE!" Akhirnya Sakura malah menangis keras sambil mencengkram pakaian yang melekat di punggung Sasuke, sama seperti dulu. Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan tubuh Sakura kedalam dadanya. Ini yang berbeda dari dulu dan sekarang. Saat ini tubuh mereka terasa sangat pas satu sama lain, seakan-akan tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar dari Sakura memang dibuat untuk selalu melindungi gadis itu. Berbeda dengan dulu saat tubuh keduanya hampir sama besar.

"Tak apa Saku...aku akan selalu menjagamu..." Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu yang tadinya berguncang hebat mulai tenang seiring suara tangis yang memelan yang akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Sakura Haruno telah tertidur didalam pelukan Sasuke Uchiha dengan tenang, jejak air mata bahkan masih terlihat jelas di pipi pucatnya. Sasuke menidurkan Sakura sebentar lalu melepaskan jas sekolahnya sendiri untuk kemudian dipakaikan di tubuh mungil Sakura. Sasuke kemudian mengecup singkat kening Sakura dan merasakan tubuh gadis itu pabas seakan terbakar. Sakura Haruno pastilah sudah terserang demam. Dengan lembut diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu kedalam gendongannya. Sasuke mulai berjalan pelan keluar dari gelanggang menuju gerbang depan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang, lagipula supirnya seharusnya sudah menunggu tuan mudanya di gerbang sekarang.

"Aku akan menjaga mu Saku, selalu."

**~oOo~**

Sabaku Gaara baru selesai dengan klub sepak bolanya. Pemuda itu menenteng tas dan sepatu bolanya fan mulai berjlan keluar dari lapangan. Saat itu pula matanya menangkap dua orang, seorang yang tengah menggendong orang yang lain dengan bridal style di pinggir lapangan. Pemuda yang menggendong itu dapat dikenalinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasnya di mata pelajaran ekonomi bisnis, sedangkan orang yang digendong oleh Sasuke, Gaara tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena berada tersembunyi didalam gendongan sang pemuda Uchiha. Tapi Gaara bisa melihat surai merah muda pucat yang menggantung lemas dari gendongan Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang memiliki tambut merah muda asli selain kekasihnya di Konoha SeniorHigh School ini?

Gaara kontan berlari dengan marah kearah mereka berdua, tapi begitu agak mendekat Gaara memelankan langkahnya menjadi berhenti seketika, agak jauh di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah berjalan tenang kearahnya. Gaara dapat melihat keadaan mereka yang basah kuyup dengan jas Sasuke yang melindungi tubuh Sakura. Yang lebih membuatnya tertegun, Gaara melihat kedua lengan kekasihnya yang memeluk leher pemuda Uchiha itu begitu erat dan kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Gaara bisa melihat tubuh itu gemetar, seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu.

Sasuke sudah cukup dekat dengan nya, Gaara pun baru bersuara.

"Hey." langkah Sasuke Uchiha terhenti. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatapnya dingin, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. "Berikan dia padaku. Dia kekasihku." Lanjut Gaara dengan berani lagi. Dia tertegun, tapi juga kesal pada saat yang bersamaan saat melihat gadisnya berada dalam pelukan orang lain.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, melihat raut ketakutan gadis yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Saat itu Gaara tersentak. Apakah matanya salah atau apakah memang ada cinta yang besar tersembunyi di balik mata onyx sang pemuda Uchiha untuk gadisnya? Sekilas Gaara bisa melihat tatapan itu, tatapan yang begitu memuja dan meneduhkan di mata Sasuke Uchiha, hanya untuk gadisnya. Kemudian Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat lagi kepalanya dan memandangi Sabaku Gaara dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan berani-berani mengatakan dia milikmu kalau kau bahkan tidak mampu melindunginya. Yang benar saja." kata-kata dingin itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha langsung mampu memvekukan Sabaku Gaara. Oh Tuhan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang utama, meleqati Sabaku Gaara yang masih mwmbeku di tempatnya. Tapi saat Sasuke Uchiha berada sejajar dengannya, Sabaku Gaara bersumpah mendengar pemuda itu berkata pelan.

"Dari dulu hanya aku yang bisa menjaganya dan mencintainya lebih dari siapapun."

Sabaku Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kaku dan pemuda itu dapat melihat teman sekelas dan kekasihnya itu memasuki sebuah limosin.

'Uchiha...'

**~Tsudzuku~**

Hallo Minna-san! Sesuai Request ini hamba sudah menyajikan SasuSaku moment yang cukup sweet kalau menurut gamba hehehe. Harus imbang dong ya? hehehe. Saa, minna, lemme know about this chapter yaw! Oh ya gomen-ne kalau minna banyak menemukan typo di chap ini soalnya hamva membuat fic chap kali ini lewat tablet. well, jangan tanya kenapa tapi ini beneran susah ngetik kecil-kecil begini. yahh tapi buat reders apa sih yang enggak? *plak* terakhir, ini chap udah hamba buat agak lebih panjang, jadi readers-san, tolong hargai author nista ini yang sudah berdarah-darah buat fic ini ya *dicekik*.

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU ! ^o^9**

Kampaiii!

Ichikawa Hikaru.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu baru pulang? Kaa-san dari— oh ya ampun, Sakura-_chan_?" Mikoto diberi tahu oleh pelayan bahwa putra bungsunya sudah pulang langsung mengampirinya di koridor mansion Uchiha, ibu paruh baya itu terkaget saat mendapati putra bungsunya itu menggendong seorang gadis dan tubuh mereka berdua dalam keadaan setengah kering. Rambut yang berwarna pink pucat itu sangat dikenali oleh Mikoto Uchiha, gadis yang selama ini foto nya berada di meja kerja putranya itu.

"Kaa-san, aku akan membawa Sakura ke kamarku. Katakan pada pelayan untuk membawa baju ganti, obat dan handuk kompres untuknya. Sepertinya Sakura demam." Sasuke tetap berjalan dan berkata dengan tenang, langkah kakinya membawa pemuda itu menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Kau dengar itu Hana-san?" Mikoto berkata pada pelayan pribadinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang menjauh menuju kamarnya.

"Hai, _kaskomarimashita_ (right away)"

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha mengganti handuk kecil yang sudah setengah kering dari kening gadis kesayangannya dengan handuk kecil lain yang sudah diperas terlebih dahulu, membasahi handuk kecil yang sedah setengah kering tadi, lalu memerasnya lagi sebelum mengelap leher putih gadis itu yang masih terasa panas. Sakura Haruno terbaring gelisah sembari menggumam kecil. Gadis manis itu hanya mampu menelan lima sendok bubur nasi dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena bantuan Sasuke. Suhu tubuhnya tidak berkurang sama sekali, malah semakin membakar.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san bawa obatnya. Bagaimana Sakura-chan? " pintu kamar berplitur itu terbuka tak cukup lebar, seorang wanita yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi muncul dengan gaun tidur yang dilapisi dengan baju hangat yang berbentuk baju mandi. Uchiha Mikoto masuk sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada segelas air hangat, sendok dan beberapa obat demam untuk menurunkan panas.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja Kaa-san? Nafasnya makin tidak teratur dan suhu tubuhnya makin naik"

"Tidak perlu, setelah Sakura-chan minum obat dan ada Sasuke yang menjaganya Kaa-san yakin besok pagi Sakura-chan akan merasa lebih baik. Bagaimana dengan orang tua Sakura-chan? "

"Begitukah? Tadi aku sudah menghubungi rumahnya dan tidak ada yang menjawab. Kata teman dekatnnya orang tuanya sedang keluar kota."

"Hn. Ini obatnya, Sasu." Mikoto Uchiha meletakkan nampan yang tadi di atas nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur. Dengan sigap Sasuke membuka tutup botol obat yang berwujud syrup dan menuangkannya ke sendok. Setelah itu Sasuke menaikkan tengkuk Sakura dengan hati-hati dan meminumkan obat itu ke mulut nya. Detik kemudian gadis itu terbatuk dan obat syrup tadi mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar handuk yang ada diatas nakas lalu dengan lembut membersihkan sisa obat dari pipi Sakura.

"Sakura-chan harus minum obat Sasu! Apa sebaiknya kita panggil dokter agar memberinya suntikan?" kata Mikoto khawatir. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang masih bernafas berat, lalu melirik ke nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya. Kaa-san tidurlah, sudah larut." Ujar Sasuke sesaat kemudian.

"Demo (but) …Sakura-chan…"

"Shimpai surunna (don't worry), Kaa-san. Aku akan menjaganya." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat yakin, senyum kecil menyertainya. Mikoto lalu menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan tanpa berkata apapun keluar dari kamar putra bungsunya itu.

"Warui na (sorry) Sakura. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya sampai kau yang memintanya."

Sasuke memasukkan dua sendok obat syrup penurun panas kemulutnya sendiri tanpa menelannya, lalu dengann lembut pemuda itu meraih tengkuk gadis kesayangannya dengan tangan kanan dan menekan kecil dagu lancip Sakura sehingga membuat kedua bibir ranum yang masih pucat itu sedikit terbuka. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup bibir itu sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya sendiri sehingga membuat obat yang berada didalam mulut sang pemuda berpindah kedalam mulut sang gadis. Entah karena terbuai dengan kelembutan bibir ranum itu atau untuk lebih mempermudah obat untuk masuk kedalam tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, menginvasi dan mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian mulut gadis itu yang terasa panas. Sasuke Uchiha dengan lembut memuntir lidah gadis itu dengan lidahnya sendiri dan tak disangka Sakura Haruno membalas ciumannya, sadar atau tidak. Gadis itu ambil bagian dengan ikut memuntir lidah hangat milik sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke membeliakkan matanya ditengah ciuman hangat mereka, namun kedua onyx itu berangsur-angsur menutup, pemuda itu sendiri baru bisa melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan ciuman mereka perlahan, namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya yang sempurna di mata banyak gadis dari wajah tercantik di matanya. Sakura Haruno mengrenyitkan alis lalu bergerak gelisah lagi, gadis itu menaikkan selimutnya hingga keatas dagu seolah mencari lebih benyak kehangatan. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura menggigil lagi, sepertinya gadis itu kedinginan.

Sasuke Uchiha membuka kemejanya sehingga tubuh kokoh itu tersiram cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela. Lalu perlahan pemuda itu menjauhkan Sakura dari selimut hitamnya. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu basah oleh keringat. Dengan lembut Sasuke melepaskan kancing piyamanya yang dipakai Sakura dan membukanya sehingga kedua buah dada ranum yang masih terbalut bra berpita dan perut putih, halus nan datar milik Sakura Haruno ikut tersiram oleh cahaya rembulan. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang tak kalah lembut dengan gerakan sebelumnya, Sasuke Uchiha menarik lepas celana piyama yang dikenakan Sakura sehingga kaki jenjang itu terekspos, serta secarik pakaian yang menutup bagian paling pribadi dari Sakura haruno.

Blush!

Sasuke melempar pandangannya sembari menutup mulutnya, pemuda itu sendiri menyadari pasti wajahnya sangat memerah, semerah buah kesukaannya. Saat itu pemuda itu menyadari, mereka benar-benar tumbuh, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura, bukanlah tubuh anak-anak seperti beberapa tahun sebelumnya, tapi sudah menjelma menjadi tubuh 'pria' dan 'wanita' yang menarik satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Sasuke, pria normal mana yang tidak mempunyai keinginan lebih saat melihat seorang gadis, terlebih lagi gadis yang telah lama mencuri hatinya dalam keadaan yang…seperti saat ini? Percayalah saat ini Sasuke sedang mati-matian menahan nafsunya sendiri. Entahlah, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kali Sasuke melihat tubuh seorang wanita. Bohong kalau kukatakan pemuda seperti sasuke tidak memiliki pengalaman yang demikin, tapi segalanya terasa berbeda saat kau dihadapkan dengan otang yang kau sukai, tidak, yang kau cintai bukan?

Tiba-tiba Sakura Haruno menggigil lagi, kemudian menghadap kanan lalu meringkuk, seakan mencari kehangatan. Sasuke segera kembali dari fantasi kecilnya, gadisnya sedang sakit sekarang. Dimulai dari mengambil nafas yang panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegub liar, Sasuke merebahkan diri disamping Sakura dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya sebelum menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut hitam tebalnya. Tubuh gadis itu menempel pas ditubuhnya, seakan mereka seperti sebuah puzzle yang menyatukan satu sama lain. Detik kemudian gadis itu berhenti menggigil dan malah ikut melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Sasuke Uchiha dan lebih mengeratkan pelukan mereka yang tak ayal membuat Sasuke memerah lagi. Sakura akhirnya dapat menghembuskan nafas penjang, kemudian irama nafasnya berangsur-angsur normal. Kerutan di dahinya pun ikut menghilang, seakan-akan hanya ditempat itu, didalam rengkuhan pemuda itulah Sakura Haruno bisa memperoleh kedamaian.

"Tidurlah Sakura, aku akan menjagamu. Selamanya akan menjagamu. Bagi sakitmu denganku, atau berikan saja semuanya. Aku akan menjagamu." Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga Sakura yang disadari pemuda itu menimbulkan lengkungan kecil di bibir gadis itu. Sasuke pun mengecup dahi Sakura dengan khidmat.

"Aku akan menjagamu…sepanjang malam, sampai kapanpun."

Lagi pula, dalam kondisi seperti itu, pria normal mana yang bisa tidur dengan tenang?

**~oOo~**

Lima jam kemudian, hari menunjukkan pukul 4 subuh, masih belum saatnya bagi matahari untuk muncul. Sasuke merasakan suhu tubuh gadisnya mulai menghangat, setidaknya tidak sepanas semalam. Perlahan Sasuke menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka dan bergerak pelan dari tempat tidur, berusaha agar tidak membuat gadisnya terusik. Dengan wajah memerah Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura lagi. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke takkan pernah terbiasa. Sakura yang seperti itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Sasuke memungut kemejanya dari lantai, dan memakainya. Lalu pemuda itu menuju ruang kecil yang ada di samping kamar mandinya yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menyimpan pakaian, sepatu, aksesoris dan segala kebutuhan untuk menunjang penampilannya sebagai seorang remaja tampan atau eksekutif muda yang digilai para gadis. Sasuke mengambil set piyama berwarna biru gelap kemudian kembali lagi pada Sakura.

Gadis itu masih tidur dengan damai, tak bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya. Dengan pelan Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut itu lagi, dan kemudian dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdegup menggila memasang piyama biru gelap itu ketubuh gadisnya. Lagi, Sasuke membuang wajah sembari menutup mulutnya saat melihat penampilan gadisnya saat ini. Gadis itu terlihat seperti malaikat cantik yang sedang tertidur dengan piyama kebesaran yang merupakan piyama favorit Sasuke.

Sasuke menguap lebar, kantuk mulai menguasai kesadarannya. Dengan pelan Sasuke naik lagi ke tempat tidur dan menarik Sakura lagi kedalam rengkuhannya. Sasuke Uchiha membenamkan wajahnya di helai indah pink pucat milik gadis kesayangannya, mengirup aroma yang mulai dia sukai saat itu juga. Aroma yang mengantarnya kealam mimpi hanya beberapa menit setelahnya.

**~oOo~**

Tubuh itu menggeliat kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kokoh yang telah merengkuhnya semalaman. Detik berikutnya emerald itu terbuka perlahan, dan pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah…kemeja? Kemeja yang gak kusut berwarna putih dan pastinya tengah dipakai oleh seseorang yang tengah…memeluknya! Dengan pelan Sakura Haruno mengadahkan wajahnya…Oh Kami-sama! I-ini Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang tertidur!

Sakura cengo sesaat setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini dan—Oh Tuhan! Gadis itu sendiri baru menyadari bahwa lengannya juga ikut melingkari pinggang kokoh Sasuke Uchiha! Setelah kembali dengan kesadarannya, Sakura Haruno mencoba menarik kedua lengannya perlahan dari pinggang Sasuke dan saat itu pula pemuda itu menggeliat kecil. Sakura Haruno membeku dan detik kemudian gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menetralkan ekspresi paniknya dan sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya terliha masih tertidur.

Benar saja, onyx itu terbuka pelan dengan sedikit mengerjap. Kalau perkiraannya tidak salah, melihat jumlah cahaya yang menembus tirai jendela kamarnya hari ini pastilah sudah sekitar pukul 8 pagi. Sasuke uchiha menunduk dan mendapati gadis kesayangannya masih tertidur dengan nyamannya. Sasuke mengecup khidmat lagi kening Sakura, menghujani indra penciumannya dengan aroma tubuh Sakura. Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang, akhirnya memuntuskan untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Cepat lah sembuh." Bisik pemuda itu sebelum turun dari ranjang dan mengintip keluar jendela. Diam-diam dibawah selimut Sakura mengecek pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Gadis itu diam-diam bernafas lega saat menyadari pakaian dan pakaian dalamnya masih melekat pada tempatnya. Oh, Sasuke sepertinya hanya akan mendapat omelan, bukan bogem mentah dari Sakura.

Sasuke memutuskan keluar kamar untuk menemui ibunya, dan saat Sakura mendengar pintu menutup pelan, gadis itu langsung menyibakkan selimutnya jauh-jauh dan bangun dengan cepat, memeriksa lagi pakaiannya. Terakhir Sakura Haruno ingat dirinya masih dalam balutan seragam sekolah…dan sekarang tubuhnya dibalut piyama kebesaran berwarna biru tua, yang terlihat seperti…piyama laki-laki? Terlebih lagi, Sasuke Uchiha yang _itu_ tidur seranjang dan memeluknya, dan yang paling penting _memeluknya_?

Oooh sepertinya Sasuke Uchia akan mendapat lebih dari sekedar bogem mentah dari gadis kita, Sakura Haruno.

"Kau mati, Uchiha!"

**Tsudzuku**

**From Author :**

Hehehe, bagaimana chapter ini? Masih banyak typos ya? Gomeeen! Apakah bisa mengobati kerinduan teman-teman sekalian? Yah, otak mesum lagi jalan nih, tapi kalo maksain 'itu' di alur cerita sekarang nanti ga seru dong, jadi saya kasih yang beginian deh huhuhuhu.

Tetep deh, nggak bosen-bosen saya minta maaf sama minna-san yang sudah nunggu dan support fic ini dan saya dengan ga tau dirinya ngupdate lama. Yakinlah, bukan saya sengaja atau kena WB tapi asli karena saya memang lagi dimasa sibuk-sibuknya persiapan snmptn. Ini juga kebetulan karena ga ada yang ngajakin main jadi yah saya seharian dirumah, dari pada ga ngapa-ngapain ya mending update :3 uhh saya iri banget sama temen saya yang hari ini ke kuningan nonton JKT48 huhuhuhu.

Masih nih, maaf, beribu-ribu maaf buat teman-teman yang reviewnya belum sempat saya balas, karena kesibukan tadi. Tapi saya janji pasti dibalas deh nanti, di chapter depan : )

Terakhir, tinggalkanlah review untuk seekor Author ini (eh?) hargai perjuangannya yang sudah berdarah-darah dalam membuat fic. Karena nggak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang penulis selain karyanya di apresiasi dengan baik oleh pembacanya.

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! (^o^)9**

Kampaiiii! ! ! !

**ICHIKAWA HIKARU**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Baru saja Sakura Haruno beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Sasuke masuk dengan nampan bubur dan obat ditangannya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri sembari menatapnya tajam, namun dengan kasual Sasuke Uchiha melangkah di ke sofa dan meletakkam nampan tadi diatas meja yang ada di depan sofa. Kemudian tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke beranjak menuju Sakura, meraih tangan gadis itu dengan lembut tanpa perduli gadis itu sedang menunduk dalam sekarang. Sasuke hendak menuntun Sakura menuju sofa namun tuiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke yang sedikit kaget pun berbalik dan hanya diam menunggu reaksi dari Sakura yang sedang menunduk dalam. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah marah lalu mulai memukul dada bidang milih Sasuke.

"Ahou! Sasuke-kun Ahou! Ahou! Ahou-yarou! (Stupid! Sasuke stupid! Stupid!)" Sakura mulai berteriak. Sasuke yang heran dengan perilaku Sakura pun menangkap kedua tangan mungil itu, berusaha membuat Sakura membalas pandangan matanya yang tajam, tapi gadis itu hanya kembali menunduk.

"Oi, oi, nani o? (what's up?)" Sasuke mulai was-was sekarang dengan reaksi Sakura yang berontak lemah, berusaha menarik kedua tangannya sendiri dari kedua tangan Sasuke yang mencengkramnya erat.

"Ahou! Ahou-yarou!" Sakura mulai menggeleng-geleng sambil menununduk dan mencoba memukul Sasuke lagi.

"Dakara, nani o? Oshiete na, Sakura.(So, what's up? Tell me, Sakura) Kali ini salahku apa?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura, dan saat itu juga Sakura mulai mencoba memukul Sasuke lagi. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu limbung seperti mau jatuh dan dengan cepat Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura mulai terisak dalam pelukannya. Sakura terisak kecil sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja putih Sasuke yang masih dikenakannya saat tidur tadi. Saat Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura, Sakura malah mengeratkan cengkramannya dengan suara isakan yang makin meninggi.

"Kau melihatya kan Sasuke? Ahou-yarou! Sasuke no ecchi! (Stupid! Sasuke pervert!)" Wajah Sasuke pun sontak memerah mendengar omelan Sakura. Ternyata hal itu yang dikhawatirkan gadis itu. Berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya kembali, Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih tungkai kaki Sakura dan menggendong gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa bergerak sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di sofa dengan lembut, detik kemudian Sasuke beranjak untuk mengambil selimut tipis untuk dilingkarkan di tubuh Sakura sementara gadis itu hanya menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang masih kusut. Suaa isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibir Sakura saat Sasuke sudah duduk diam disamping gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bergeser mendekat pada Saakura dan menarik dagu gadis kesayangannya, berusaha membuat gadis itu mengadah. Wajah Sakura merah padam dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan dengan mencoba bersikap biasa menyingkirkan air mata dari wajah gadis kesayangannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, aku tidak lihat apapun. Kaa-san yang mengganti pakaian mu." Ucap Sasuke pelan, dengan intonasi yang sewajarnya walaupun kali ini dia terpaksa berbohong.

"Mikoto kaa-san?" Sasuke agak terkejut saat Sakura memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun silam, namun itu bagus. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menenangkan Sakura.

"Hn. Kamu harus sarapan sekarang, Kaa-san sendiri yang membuat buburnya." Tidak ada respon dari Sakura saat Sasuke meraih mangkuk bubur, menyendok bubur lalu menyapkannya ke mulut Sakura.

"Oishii…(delicious)" kata gadis itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun, gomenne…" Sasuke baru saja meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah tandas saat telinganya menangkap apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Hn." Tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya, mereka hanya duduk diam menikmati diam yang nyaman bagi mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kamu baru kembali sekarang?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Tou-san…meninggal," Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara lirih Sasuke yang kentara sekali diliputi kesedihan. Kepala merah muda itu kini tidak menunduk seperti tadi, melainkan terfokus pada wajah tampan yang ada di sebelahnya, "Saat itu perusahaan langsung krisis, Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan disana. Baru bisa kembali saat semuanya sudah stabil," Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang setelahnya, "Permintaan terakhir Tou-san agar abunya dibawa ke Jepang. Itu salah satu alasan ku untuk kembali…selain dirimu."

Sakura kembali menunduk mendengar penuturan Sasuke, entahlah, dia bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sakura sedih saat mendengar berita tentang ayah Sasuke, namun yang paling mengganggunya saat ini adalah perasaan bahagia saat Sasuke mengatakan alasan pemuda itu kembali adalah dirinya.

"Tapi kudengar kamu berhubungan dengan Sabaku itu?" Sakura agak terkejut, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat menunggu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke setelahnya, "Sepertinya aku terlambat ya? Atau mungkin dari awal memang sudah tidak ada harapan?" Sakura bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar nada getir itu dari Sasuke yang masih tersenyum kecil disampingnya.

"C-chigau yo (It's not like that)! Aku, aku selalu menunggu mu! Na-nanoni…nanoni…Sasuke-kun wa… (however, however, sasuke-kun)" Sakura menunduk lagi, tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri sementara Sasuke tertegun lagi. Entah mengapa Sakura tidak ingin jika Sasuke Uchiha salah paham.

"Warui, Warui na, Sakura (Sorry, sorry Sakura)." Kali ini Sasuke yang menunduk.

Kemudian Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Umm, aku tidak tahu kalau ceritanya seperti ini. Salahku yang sudah bersikap egois tanpa tahu apapun. Tapi, aku tetap menunggu mu, walaupun…sekarang, sudah terlambat…kurasa." Kali ini Sasuke yang mendengar nada deter dari gadis kesayangannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Mmm," Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Aku dan Gaara-kun bertemu juga kerena Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Sakura. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat karena sakit dan pedar emerald itu meredup. Bukan karena demam, tapi kesedihan, kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di mata itu. "Kau tahu, saat itu aku menemukan sebuket mawar indah dengan kartu pengirimnya, hanya inisial tapi aku yakin kalau itu Sasuke-kun. Aku berlari keluar dan saat aku sadar aku tak bisa menemukanmu, aku mulai menangis. Saat itu Gaara menemukanku." Sasuke tertegun sementara Sakura menghela nafas panjang intuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Gaara-kun, dia selalu menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri. Gaara-kun ada disampingku, tapi sekarang aku belum yakin dengan hatiku sendiri apakah berubah karena hal itu? Tapi, Sasuke-kun, kau tahu menunggu itu tidak mudah, dan Gaara-kun adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin aku kecewakan seperti terakhir kali aku mengecewakan mu. Akhirnya, aku menerimanya, dan—"

"Sakura…"

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke memotong ceritanya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari wajah rupawan itu, tapi, ada sesuatu di sepasang mata hitam itu yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya lagi tentang perasaannya sendiri, saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu melepaskan semuanya untukku, tapi aku hanya minta satu kesempatan, bisakah? Karena semuanya memang salahku. Aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk menghubungi mu selama ini."

Gadis itu hanya diam, menatap dalam diam. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Sakura melarikan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Sasuke-kun, aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Gaara-kun…"

"Aku tidak memintamu meninggalkannya untukku, aku hanya ingin kita mulai semuanya dari awal, aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali dengan caraku sendiri." Sakura enggan membalas pandangan itu karena itu akan membuat hatinya lemah. Gadis itu menunduk lagi seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Demo (but), Sasuke-kun…"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, Sabaku itu pasti bisa." Jawab Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri. Sakura yang terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke lantas berdiri dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun aku—" karena berdiri terlalu cepat, vertigo menghantamnya. Tubuh Sakura limbung dan nyaris jatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian Sasuke menggendong Sakura lagi dan meletakkan tubuh gadis kesayangannya diatas kasur lagi.

"Jangan melarangku Sakura, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak akan."

Sakura Haruno pun kembali jatuh tertidur karena efek obat yang baru diminumnya.

"Dame yo,Sasuke-kun…(don't, Sasuke)"

**~oOo~**

Malam itu Sabaku Gaara duduk sendiri di restoran bintang lima sedang dua kursi yang tampank mewah didepannya tampak kosong. Sebenarnya dia mempunyai janji makan malam dengan Temari dan tunangannya Shikamaru-san, namun 15 menit yang lalu Temari member tahu bahwa kakak nya itu terpaksa membatalkan janji karena mereka mendapat telepon dari perancang gaun pengantin untung fitting baju malam itu juga. Karena Gaara sudah terlanjur memesan makanan, Sabaku berambut merah itu pun akhirnya harus menikmati makan malam mewahnya sendiri.

Gaara kembali memikirkan kejadian kemarin, saat kekasihnya dibawa pergi oleh teman sekelas di keas ekonomi bisnis nya. Keadaan Sakura, tatapan Sasuke, semuanya bercampur aduk dalam kepalanya sehingga membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

'_Dari dulu hanya aku yang bisa mencintai dan melindunginya, lebih dari siapapun'_

Oh Kami, mungkin kah Sasuke itu orangnya?

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak karena pusing ringan yang menyerang kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba handphone miliknya bergetar diatas meja.

_Uchiha Sasuke Calling…_

'Uchiha?'

Dengan cepat ditekannya tombol hijau yang disebelah kiri dan mendekatkan handphone nya ke telinga.

"Kau dimana?" kata suara disebrang sana. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, Restoran hotel Okura." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Aku sampai dalam lima menit." _Klik._ Sambungan terputus.

Ada apa lagi sekarang?

**~oOo~**

Lima menit berikutnya Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar melangkah memasuki pintu restoran mewah itu. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru restoran mencari seseorang berkepala merah yang belakangan selalu membuatnya kesal. Akhirnya Sasuke melihatnya, Sabaku itu duduk membelakangi pintu masuk dan sepertinya tengah menyesap sesuatu, mungkin teh? Atau kopi? Entahlah.

Sasuke Uchiha langsung menghampiri sang Sabaku dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depan Gaara tanpa perduli apa pendapat Gaara mengenai sopan santun dengan mempersilahkan duduk. Saat itu juga Gaara meletakkan kembali teh hijaunya yang tersisa setengah gelas.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

Demikian salam singkat mereka, dengan anggukan kecil dan tatapan dingin yang berusaha menusuk satu sama lain.

"Kau tentu tahu maksudku kemari." Uchiha to the point.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Gaara sengit.

"Dirumah ku, beristirahat. Dia demam karena terlalu lelah dan hampir tenggelam," Gaara tersentak, "hn? Sepertinya kau tidak tahu Sakura tidak bisa berenang? Bahkan trauma pada air? Oh, tentu saja, kau baru mengenalnya." Balas Sasuke sengit. Kontan Gaara langsung menggeretakkan gigi.

"Dengar, aku tak perduli siapa kau di bagi masa lalunya, tapi sekarang dia milikku."

"Sekarang akan ku pastikan aku bukan sekedar masa lalu nya, aku akan menjadi masa kini dan pasti masa depannya."

"Kau!—" sepertinya kesabaran Sabaku mulai menipis.

"Sabaku. Aku kembali untuk memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Keh! Coba rebut dia dari ku."

Dan senyum kecil pun melintang di bibir Sasuke, "Hn. Tentu saja." Tatapan Sabaku Gaara makin tajam sedangkan Uchiha, matanya penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalunya."

"Benarkah? Menurut mu begitu?" tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara, "Hatinya mungkin tidak lagi sepenuhnya milikku, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi."

Dengan itu Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dan lagi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Uchiha itu berlalu meninggalkan Sabaku yang menatap nyalang pada cangkir teh nya.

Terlalu banyak yang berputar dalam pikiran Sabaku Gaara.

Uchiha Sasuke, dan yang paling penting,

Haruno Sakura.

**~oOo~**

**From Author :**

Minna! Gomen ne, lama banget ya update nya? Setengah tahun ada kali ya? Hahaha. Demo, hontouni gomennasai ne! saya waktu itu sibuk persiapan ujian dan sekarang, saya resmi jadi mahasiswa Sastra Jepang Unpad! Uyeee, seneng banget lah! Nah ini fic saya persembahkan untuk imotou saya Mey Hanazaki yang selalu nagih kapan update nya fic ini, padahal saya beneran hampir lupa loh-,-" dan chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk readers-tachi yang setia nunggu ceritanya! Arigatou neee~ nah ini hampir full SasuSaku loh, gimana? Puas? Hehehe :D

Saa, Minna…

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU (^o^)9**

Kampaiii!

Shoujo to Josei.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :**

**Everlasting © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Chapter 13**

Senin pagi.

Matahari tak menampakkan diri, bersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu yang memuntahkan ribuan butiran air yang membasahi bumi. Ya, pagi itu hujan yang cukup deras membasahi kota Konoha, membuat jalan-jalan di pinggiran kota menjadi lebih lenggang paahal itu adalah Senin pagi. Orang-orang lebih memilih naik kereta untuk menghindari hujan dan untuk mencapai tujuan dengan lebih cepat. Namun, ada juga yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki, tentu saja dengan payung dan mantel yang melekat di tubuh untuk melindungi dari angin dingin.

Haruno Sakura menatap jendela yang lembab dalam diam. Matanya menerawang ke awan kelabu, namun terkadang pandangannya menurun kebawah, melihat payung berwarna-warni satu-persatu menghilang memasuki genkan (enterance) sekolah. Biasanya gadis itu menyukai hujan, namun kali ini tak ada ekspresi yang berarti diwajahnya. Cukup mengherankan karena semua orang tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang ekspresif. Kepala merah muda itu terlalu kalut memikirkan kepala biru dongker dan kepala merah darah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Gaara saat melihatnya turun dari mobil sang Uchiha muda, terlebih lagi saat Uchiha muda itu mendampinginya berjalan hingga mengantarnya menuju kelas. Namun, mengapa si Sabaku hingga saat ini belum juga mengatakan apapun? Namun sejujurnya, ada sedikit perasaan lega dihati gadis itu karena selain tidak mempunyai penjelasan, entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan dihatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Sabaku Gaara tetap diam dan terus membiarkannya berada disisi Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang gadis yang jahat, juga menghancurkan moodnya sepanjang pagi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan handphone yang ada di dalam saku rok sekolah nya bergetar. Sebuah email.

**Waktu makan siang nanti temui aku di ruang musik. **

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura Haruno terdiam sejenak setelah membaca email singkat itu. Gadis itu tengah berfikir. Kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu membalas email dari Sasuke.

**Gomenne Sasuke-kun, ada yang harus kulakukan saat itu. Sepulang sekolah aku akan menemuimu.**

**Sakura Haruno.**

Haruno cantik itu menghela nafas berat sebelum menekan tombol hijau, kemudian tulisan 'sending' terpampang dilayar handphonenya yang berarti email nya telah terkirim. Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, seperti sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.Setelah itu gadis itu mengirim email lagi kepada seseorang.

**Aku menunggu mu saat makan siang nanti di tangga menuju atap, aku membawa bentou** (lunch set)**.**

**Sakura Haruno.**

Tanpa ragu gadis itu segera menekan tombol hijau. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat menekan tombol hijau tersebut, sebuah email masuk lagi ke handphonenya.

**Hn, terima kasih Sakura. Aku menantikannya.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Melihat pesan yang sangat singkat itu tiba-tiba ada perasaan senang dan ragu menyelimuti hatinya. Senang yang tak beralasan yang harusnya tidak boleh dirasakan hatinya, dan ragu untuk menekan tombol hijau untuk email yang harus dikirim untuk seseorang sebelumnya. Akhirnya dengan tarikan nafas yang amat berat, Sakura menutup email dari Uchiha dan membuka draft email yang harus dikirimnya. Klik, 'sending'.

'**Send, Gaara Sabaku'**

Namun sampai akhir jam homeroom pertama, tak ada email balasan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

**~oOo~**

Sabaku Gaara sedang mengigat kembali kejadian kemarin, saat seseorang angkuh yang bermarga Uchiha itu datang menemuinya di restaurant mewah bintang lima. Lalu, benaknya melayang saat Gaara dan Sakura bersama, tentunya sebelum sang Sabaku mengenal siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke dalam kehidupan gadisnya. Mengingat bagaimana saat dia dan gadisnya pertama kali bertemu, saat itu Sakura menangis, ya gadisnya itu menangis dengan sangat sedih.

'_tadi, dia disini...'_

Bahkan suara Sakura yang bergetar karena menangis saat itu berputar dengan jelas dikepalanya. Gaara memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura Haruno saat itu. Ada kerinduan disana, terlebih lagi...ada cinta. Seketika Sabaku Gaara tersentak. Benar, ada cinta yang sangat dalam di kedua mata hijau danau itu. Bukan hanya saat itu saja, ada saat-saat dimana Sakura tersenyum sedih saat membicarakan tentang seseorang, lalu mata gadis itu pasti menerawang jauh. Dan yang membuatnya kesal, Sakura yang seperti itu terlihat luar biasa cantik dimatanya.

'dia? Jangan-jangan...'

Saat kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain mulai menari-nari dikepalanya, Sabaku Gaara merasakan handphone yang diletakkan di laci mejanya bergetar pelan.

**Aku menunggu mu saat makan siang nanti di tangga menuju atap, aku membawa bentou** (lunch set)**.**

**Sakura Haruno.**

Sabaku Gaara terdiam. Setelah sekian lama, pemuda itu baru menyadari ikatan yang ada diantara mereka berdua, atau bertiga, yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang kasat mata yang menghantam hatinya. Kali ini dia merasa keadaannya berbalik. Pemuda Uchiha itu bukan lagi penghalang diantara dia dan gadisnya, melainkan kini Sabaku Gaara merasa bahwa _dirinya_ lah yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka berdua. Kenyataan itu telak menghantam dadanya.

Gaara membelai pelan nama gadis pink yang terpampang di layar handphone nya. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan Gaara memasukkan lagi handphone itu kedalam laci mejanya. Sabaku Gaara lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang duduk didekat jendela, seseorang yang sepertinya juga tengah sibuk denga handphonenya. Seseorang itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu juga, Sabaku Gaara sudah tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Cinta itu sendiri sudah tumbuh dihati pemuda Sabaku itu. Tidak ada jalan kembali.

Ne, Sakura?

**~oOo~**

Sudah 15 menit lamanya Sakura duduk menunggu di tangga menuju atap, 30 menit lagi waktu makan siang akan berakhir. Tempat itu memang selalu sepi saat jam makan siang karena hanya sedikit kelas yang ada di lantai itu dan semua murid pasti saat ini sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin yang terletak di lantai paling dasar gedung ini. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tetap menunggu seseorang—Sabaku Gaara— yang merupakan kekasihnya, setidaknya saat ini.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mulai tidak sabar, karena tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggu akan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tapi gadis itu mencoba sabar karena ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan diantara mereka.

Kruyuuuk~

Sakura memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kecil. Ternyata lambungnya juga sudah tidak sabar. Salahnya memang karena tidak sarapan pagi. Sakura melirik bento nya yang terbungkus kain pink itu dengan menelan ludah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Setidaknya dia harus menunggu Gaara baru mulai makan, karena tujuan lainnya mengajak Gaara kesini memang untuk makan bersama.

Sakura lalu menunduk, memperhatikan uwabakinya.

'Gaara-kun, kenapa lama sekali?'

"Sakura."

Sakura Haruno mengangkat kepala lalu mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri didepannya, menatapnya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menggeser tempatnya duduk dan menepuk-nepuk lantai yangga disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan pada kekasihnya untuk duduk disampingnya. Dengan menghela nafas Gaara akhirnya duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu waktu makan siang hampir berakhir!"

"..."

"Ah, aku bawakan bento loh, aku mau menunggu mu dulu baru kita makan bersama."

"..."

Sakura akhirnya terdiam, lalu ikut menunduk, menatap uwabakinya lagi.

Kruyuuuk~

Sakura dengan cepat mencengkram perutnya lagi dengan wajah merah padam. Terang saja karena beda situasi, kali ini perutnya berbunyi saat ada laki-laki, terlebih kekasihnya sekarang ada disampingnya.

"Kau belum makan?" akhirnya pemuda Sabaku itu angkat bicara. Diperhatikannya kekasih pinknya itu hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa belum makan?"

"Aku kan menunggumu, Gaara-kun." Cicit Sakura.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang nggak perlu, kalau kau lapar makan saja, nggak perlu menunggu ku." Kata-kata dingin itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sabaku Gaara, sampai-sampai yang mengatakan sendiri terkejut.

"Jadi begitu? nggak perlu? Baiklah." Gaara bersumpah dapat mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar. Kekasihnya itu telah berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan kotak bentou yang dibungkus kain pink pucat, sebelum otak cerdas gara mencerna semua.

Sabaku itu hanya diam, karena masih ada perasaan ragu itu dihatinya. Tentang Sakura, tentang hubungan mereka.

**~oOo~**

Bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini telah dibunyikan. Seluruh murid telah mengemas buku-buku mereka dalam tas, tentu saja bersiap untuk pulang. Kecuali gadis merah jambu yang satu ini, baru mengemas barang-barangnya setelah semua teman-temannya berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Sakura malah terdiam, kembali melamun. Sikap Gaara saat makan siang tadi berbeda dengan Gaara yang biasanya. Gaara memang dingin, tapi selalu tidak sedingin itu padanya. Sakura Harono sekarang berfikir keras, apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu berlaku sedemikian ruma padanya?

"Sakura?"

Haruno itu tersentak, kaget karena ada suara seseorang yang memutuskan lamunannya. Sakura Haruno lalu mendongak, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya, bersandar pada bingkai jendela yang terbuka. Angin berhembus, membuat anak-anak rambut keduanya menari. Sedang untuk Sakura, pemandangan sendiri untuknya melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Tampan, benar. Namun ketampanan yang berbeda dari sejak mereka kecil dulu. Kini Sasuke menjadi lebih tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari pada gadis mungil itu. Rahang dan garis wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas, membuat kesan maskulin yang sanggup membuat kaum hawa bermimpi indah hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya. Tubuh yang tegap dan bidang itu membuat Sakura merassa ingin melemparkan diri kedalam pelukan sang pemuda.

Namun Sakura segera menepis hal-hal seperti itu yang sampai dibenaknya. Tidak seharusnya dia berfikir seperti itu. Sasuke hanya teman, dan gadis itu sendiri kini telah memiliki kekasih kan?

"A-ah, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau melamun?"

"Mmm, kenapa kamu ada disini? Aku bilang kan aku yang akan menemuimu."

"Hn, aku nggak sabar menunggu. Kamu nggak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

"Ah, hm, ya...ada yang kupikirkan." Sakura tersenyum malu.

"Soal Sabaku itu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke ini membuat Sakura menghela nafas.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Gaara-kun?"

"Hanya menegaskan tentang beberapa hal. Ada apa?"

"Benarkah? Gaara-kun hari ini terlihat...berbeda." Sakura melayangkan tatapan menyelidik pada Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi yang tidak berarti dari pemuda itu.

"Aku bilang aku akan merebutmu kembali dari sisinya. Kalau Sabaku itu benar-benar mencintaimu, seharusnya dia mempertahankanmu semampu yang dia bisa." Kata Sasuke kalem. Jawaban itu membuat Sakura menenggelamkan kepala di lengannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku mulai bingung. Siapa yang mengisi hatiku yang sebenarnya? Apa aku lepaskan saja keduanya? Kadang aku merasa jahat sekali pada Gaara-kun, dia kan kekasihku."

Sasuke lalu bergerak mendekat, mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu mendongak. Lalu tanggannya yang besar turun hingga menyentuh pipi gadis tersayang, memberi usapan lembut yang menenangkan.

"Itu wajar Sakura, nggak ada yang jahat disini. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka aku lah orangnya. Aku yang membuat mu bingung dan membuatmu merasa jahat. Tapi aku nggak akan melepaskan mu lagi, walau kau berniat melepaskan ku." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, membuat gadis pink itu menahan nafas.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang. Apa orang tua mu ada di rumah?"

"Hmm, Tou-chan pasti masih di kantor, kurasa Kaa-chan ada dirumah. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka, sudah lama kan?" Jawaban Sasuke itu mengundang senyum melintang dibibir gadis itu.

"Tentu saja! Kaa-chan pasti senang bertemu dengan mu lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko cake?"

**~oOo~**

Mikoto Uchiha terduduk sendiri dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat gugup, karena obat ditangannya. Tadi siang memang dirinya ditemani supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan sekedar check up karena Ibu beranak dua itu sering merasakan sakit yang aman sangat dibagian dada.

Masih teringat jelas apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi siang. Obat penenang yang selalu di konsumsinya selama 2 tahun belakangan sejak kematian Fugaku Uchiha berakibat buruk bagi jantungnya. Dokter yang baik itu juga menawarkan untuk mulai melakukan terapi agar Mikoto Uchiha bisa mulai hidup tanpa obat penenang, namun segera ditolak oleh ibu cantik itu. Ada saat perasaan tak nyaman yang hampir membuatnya histeris menyelimuti hatinya ketika dia teringat akan mendiang suami, dan itu membuatnya benar-benar membutuhkan obat penenang. Disamping itu, saat ini kedua anaknya yang tampan sangat membutuhkan dirinya untuk ada disamping mereka, dan Mikoto Uchiha tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran untuk kedua anaknya itu, apa lagi si bungsu.

Deg.

Sakit yang terasa meremas jantungnya kembali dirasakan Mikoto Uchiha. Dengan cepat dibukanya obat penghilang rasa sakit yang baru didapatnya dari dokter tadi siang dan langsung menelannya dengan bantuan air putih. Mikoto Uchiha bernafas berat beberapa kali sebelum sakit itu dirasakannya benar-benar menghilang, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Oh Kami-sama...Fugaku..."

**~oOo~**

Malam mulai turun, Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang melilit kepalanya. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang berniat untuk makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Saku-chan, ayo makan!" terdengar suara Ibunya memanggil dari ruang makan.

"Hai~!"

Semua duduk di meja makan, setelah menggumamkan ittadakimasu, keluarga kecil itu mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah dimasak oleh sang Ibu.

"Ne, Anata (dear), masih ingat dengan Sasuke? Anak keluarga Uchiha yang dulu teman Saku-chan dulu di Shogakkou (elementary school)?" Kata Nyonya Haruno membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, Sasuke yang itu? Bukannya dia di Inggris?"

"Hmm ya, tapi tadi siang dia datang bersama Saku-chan. Aku sampai kaget loh. Dia tampan sekali." Haruno Yui tertawa kecil, menggoda anak gadis satu-satunya. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah sekarang.

"Mou, Kaa-chan!"

"Benarkah? Ah sayang sekali ayah pulang kantor terlambat jadi tidak sempat bertemu. Hm, akhir pekan ajak temanmu itu kemari ya Saku-chan." Ayah Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mulai makan lagi dengan tenang.

"ya, Tou-chan." Dengan begitu, Sakura mulai melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Ne Anata, Sasuke-kun sekarang sudah besar dan jadi pemuda yang tampan loh! Pantas saja Saku-chan mau menjadi pacarnya ya—" Lanjut Ibu Haruno itu belum puas, namun perkataannya segera dipotong oleh anak gadisnya.

"Kaa-chan! Sasuke-kun bukan pacarku, aku sudah punya pacar!"

Kletek. Sumpit yang tadinya dipegang oleh Ayah Sakura mendadak terlepas.

"Oh... pacar?" kata sang ayah menyeramkan.

'yabai (oh my god)!' Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis sakura.

"Mmm, ya...Tou-chan." Lanjut gadis itu takut-takut.

"Undang kesini juga akhir pekan ya Saku-chan, Tou-chan ingin berkenalan" jleb! Sumpit yang tadi di pegang Tuan haruno kini menancap keras pada nasi yang ada di dalam mangkuk. "Yui, aku selesai." Setelah menggumamkan 'gochishousama (thanks for the food)' ayah Sakura pun meninggalkan Ruang makan.

Kini Sakura hanya melihat makanan nya dengan tidak bernafsu.

'doushiyou (what I must do)?' bahu gadis itu langsung merosot lemas, sedang sang ibu hanya tersenyum geli,

"Gomenne, Saku-chan."

Gadis pink itu akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Mou ii yo, Kaa-chan (it's okay, mom)"

**~oOo~**

Pelayan itu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sang majikan, tidak terburu-buru namun tidak pula pelan. Dari pakaiannya tampak bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang pelayan biasa, melainkan pelayan dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Pelayan itu akhirnya sampai disebuah pintu kayu besar di pelitur halus yang terletak diujung koridor. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat izin masuk dari seseorang yang berada di balik pintu, pelayan itu pun masuk.

"Miss, everything's ready. You can go whenever you want (semuanya sudah siap. Anda bisa pergi kapanpun yang anda inginkan)"

Sang majikan masih sibuk berkutat dimeja kerjanya, bergelut dengan kertas-kertas dokumen perusahaan yang tentu saja sangat penting.

"Miss?" Pelayan itu kembali memanggil sambil tersenyum kecil karena telah hafal kebiasaan majikan yang selalu tidak peduli pada sekitar jika sudah tenggelam pada pekerjaannya.

"Ah, what is it (ada apa) Suigetsu-kun?" Sang Majikan akhirnya mengangkat kepala.

"All the prepare is ready. I've contacted the main house and our company in Japan (semua persiapan telah siap. Saya telah menghubungi rumah utama dan perusahaan kita di Jepang)."

"Oh really (benarkah)? We'll depart three days from now. There are still a few works I must handle here (Kita akan berangkat 3 hari dari sekarang. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan disini)." Nona cantik itu memainkan ballpoint yang ada di tangannya.

"Yes, Miss."

"Suigetsu-kun, contact , tell him that I want to discuss about the cooperation tonight, and pick a good place for the meeting (hubungi Tuan Richard, katakan padanya aku ingin mendiskusikan tentang kerja sama nya malam ini, dan pilih tempat yang bagus untuk pertemuannya)."

"Yes, Miss. Is there anything else you need (Ada yang lain yang anda perlukan)?"

"No, You may go (nggak ada, kau bisa pergi)."

"Well, if you excuse me (saya undur diri)."

"Ah, Suigetsu-kun."

"Yess miss?" Pelayan atau butler itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Nona nya.

"Arigatou ne." Miss itu tersenyum manis, membuat jantung sang pelayan berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Pelayan itu segera membungkuk rendah, menunjukkan rasa hormat sekaligus ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Douitashimashite (you're wellcome)." Pelayan itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Majikan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, ini pasti akan jadi kejutan! Matte te ne (wait for me)."gumam Nona cantik itu sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

**~oOo~**

Selesai makan malam, Sakura naik ke kamarnnya untuk belajar. Buku anatomi tubuh manusia yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan 5 hari yang lalu belum selesai juga dibaca kerena terlalu banyak yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Biasanya tak butuh waktu banyak bagi Sakura untuk melahap buku-buku yang bisa membawanya lebih dekat ke dunia kedokteran. Namun belakangan, entahlah, begitu banyak yang terjadi.

Drrttt.

Email masuk ke handphone pink itu membuat handphone itu bergetar sekali dengan panjang. Dengan malas Sakura Haruno meraih handphone nya dan membuka email nya.

**Aku menunggu di taman dekat rumah mu, nggak akan pulang sebelum kamu datang.**

**Sabaku Gaara.**

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah setelah berbohong ingin pergi ke supermarket 24 jam pada ibunya. Sakura Haruno terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa, agar bisa menemui Sabaku Gaara, tentu saja. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu sampai di taman, karena jarak taman itu dan rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Gaara-kun...!Hah...hah..." Sakura berhenti tepat di depan kekasihnya yang sedang bersandar nyaman di tiang ayunan taman. Sakura mebungkuk kehabisan nafas, berusaha menjejalkan banyak oksigen kedalam paru-parunya. Gadis haruno itu baru menyadari lupa membawa mantel atau baju hangat karena hawa dingin yang menggigit kulitnya . Namun, secepat itu pula rasa dingin itu pergi karena kekasihnya telah memakaikan mantel hitam besar milik Sabaku itu untuk membungkus tubuh kecil Haruno Sakura.

"Terima kasih..." cicit Sakura karena masih takut kalau-kalau kekasihnya itu masih marah. Belum ada jawaban dari Gaara, pemuda itu malah menuntun Gaara untuk duduk di ayunan.

"Sudah mulai masuk musim gugur, seharusnya kamu nggak lupa membawa baju hangat jika ingin keluar rumah." Gaara malah menasehati Sakura.

"Maaf, begitu membaca email mu aku langsung berlari keluar rumah." Aku sakura sedikit malu. Tapi masih tak ada balasan yang berarti dari Gaara.

"Sakura, kamu nggak bisa berenang?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping ayunan Sakura. Dengan ragu gadis itu pun menjawab,

"Hm, ya..."

"Apa lagi yang kamu takutkan?"

"Hantu."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm, aku orang yang mudah panik."

"Kamu punya alergi terhadap sesuatu?" cecar Gaara lagi.

"Ah, aku alergi selai kacang dan udang...Ne, Gaara-kun, ada apa?" Akhirnya Sakura bertanya. Sakura sungguh bingung dengan sikap pemuda Sabaku ini. Tadi siang marah padanya, sekarang malah bertanya mengenai kebiasaannya.

Gaara bernafas dua kali sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk yang tadi siang, dan untuk nggak bisa jadi pacar yang bisa diandalkan untukmu." Jawaban Gaara ini membuat Sakura menunduk, terlalu bingung mau membalasnya dengan apa.

"Kamu tahu Sakura? Sekarang aku rasa keadaan sudah benar-benar terbalik. Selama ini aku mengira kalau Uchiha itu ada di antara kita, tapi sebenarnya akulah yang ada diantara kalian." Sakura tersentak mendengar -perkataan Gaara. Sejak kapan Gaara menyadari nya?

"Tapi Sakura, cinta ini tumbuh dihatiku tanpa bisa aku hentikan." Gaara berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri pula. Mereka pun berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua tangan Sakura yang digenggam erat oleh kekasihnya, "Aku cinta kamu, itulah kenyataannya dan tidak ada jalan kembali. Aku nggak sanggup membayangkan kamu bersama orang selain aku. Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memperjuangkan sedikit keberadaanku dihatimu, dan tidak pernah melepaskan mu. Aku nggak keberatan walau kamu menerima ku sebagai pelarian, tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan melupakan masa lalu. Aku akan melindungi mu." Setelah itu, Gaara melayangkan kecupan lembut pada kedua punggung tangan Sakura, sehingga membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, namun tak ada respon dari Sakura karena gadis itu sendiri masih mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara tadi. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Gaara telah memeluk Sakura erat.

"Mulai sekarang, beri tahu aku tentang dirimu, apapun hingga hal terkecil sekalipun yang bahkan nggak orang pun tahu. Aku ingin bisa menjaga mu lebih dari siapapun, bahkan dari Uchiha itu. Kamu nggak ingin aku kecewa kan, Sakura?" Bisik Gaara di telinga Sakura.

Tidak disangka, Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya, mengundang senyum getir terlukis di bibir Gaara. Namun, untuk sekarang, itu saja cukup bagi pemuda Sabaku itu.

Tapi Sabaku Gaara tidak menyadari setetes air mata telah lolos dari mata Sakura Haruno.

**=Tsuzuku=**

From Author :

Konbanwa Minna! Omataseshimashita! Akhirnya chapter 13 keluar setelah berbulan-bulan aku tinggalkan fic ini. Gomenne minna, aku kan mahasiswa baru, jadi butuh banyak penyesuaian gitu deh. Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah selesai uas loh! Aku dapat B untuk mata kuliah moji goi (atau lebih dikenal kanji). Duh, kanji itu susah banget ya!

Karena sekarang masih masa libur UAS, aku akan berusaha terus mengupdate fic ini. Terima kasih atas semua review nya, aku baca satu-satu loh dan itu selalu membuatku semangat! Terima kasih! Tapi sayang sekali setelah liburan berakhir aku akan jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Ah iya, aku juga sibuk berlatih untuk pementasan teater dalam bahasa jepang yang diadakan oleh komunitas teater kampus ku. Kalian ada yang tahu fesbukan? Itu even bunkansai yang diadakan mahasiswa sastra jepang unpad tiap tahunnya. Doakan saja aku dan teman-teman yang lain akan nampil di sana, jadi kita bisa ketemu deh! Hehehehe...

Nggak bosan-bosan aku ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readerku yang setia. Maaf sudah membiarkan fic ini sampai debunya setebal ini, tapi beneran deh, bukannya aku males atau apa, tapi beneran sibuk! Duh. Bagaimana dengan kegiatan kalian? Aku harap semuanya lancar-lancar saja ya!

Oh iya, aku mulai berfikir untuk memindahkan fic ini ke rated T sementara hingga lemonnya muncul. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Oke segitu dulu ya dari aku, kritik dan saran ditunggu banget loh! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Kampai!

Ichikawa Hikaru.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jumat, berarti besok akhir pekan bukan?

Sakura Haruno kembali memandang lekat _handphone_ kesayangannya. Perkataan Tou-chan nya tadi pagi benar-benar membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu menjadi kalang kabut. Tuan Haruno benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya saat makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu, dan pagi ini pun Ia mengingatkan kembali putri kesayangannya untuk mengundang dua pemuda yang pernah menjadi topik pembicaraan di meja makan malam keluarga itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura? Gadis itu bingung setengah mati. Pasalnya bukan ada pada Sasuke Uchiha, melainkan pada Gaara Sabaku itu, ehem, pacarnya. Kalau Sasuke sih, Tou-chan nya sudah kenal dan Sasuke memang sudah pernah berkujung ke kediaman Haruno dan bertemu dengan Nyonya Haruno walau hanya sekali. Tapi, Gaara, jangankan berkunjung, dikenalkan pun belum sama sekali. Sakura sedikit khawatir sebab Tou-chan nya kadang bisa menjadi super protektif terhadap putri semata wayangnya terutama jika menyinggung tentang 'teman laki-laki' atau 'pacar'

'Telpon? Tidak? Ahhh _mou_~! Telfon Sasuke-kun saja dulu'

Akhirnya Sakura menekan nekan ponselnya untuk menemukan nomor ponsel Sasuke, kemudian menekan tombol _dial_ dan tak lama kemudian nada sambung pun terdengar.

'Tut...Tut...Tut..._Moshi_—'

Pip!

Sakura dengan reflek menekan tombol merah di ponselnya dan seketika hubungan telpon pun terputus.

"Aghhhh kenapa aku matikan telponnya! Tapi aku harus bilang apa Sasuke—"

Drrttt, Drrttt

"HYA! Sasuke-kun?"

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk dan nama Sasuke terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Gadis itu berdehem dan sedikit menarik ulur nafas nya sendiri lalu kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"Aa, _m-moshi-m-moshi_...Sasuke-kun?"

'_Hn, Sakura?kamu tadi menelepon?'_

"Hai.."

'_... ja, nandesuka (so, what is it)?'_

"Ano...Tou-chan, Tou-chan mengundang Sasuke-kun untuk makan malam besok dirumah ku.."

'_Hmm..'_

"Ahh _demo (but), _Tou-chan juga mengundang Gaara-kun.."

'_**...'**_

"Sebagai... pacarku."

'_Ah, souka (so it's like that)..'_

"Ja, ashita...kuru no (So, tomorrow...are you coming)?"

'...'

"Sasuke-kun?"

'_...Iku yo (I'll go). Aku akan bawakan Ji-san (uncle) sake kesukaannya.'_

"Ahh, arigatou Sasuke-kun! Ja, mata ashita ne (So, see you tomorrow)"

'_Hn'_

Setelah mendengar balasan dari seberang sana yang sangat singkat tersebut, Sakura langsung menutup telponnya, bernafas lega. Senyum kecil terkembang dibibirnya karena setengah dari misi nya sudah berhasil terlaksana. Kembali Sakura melihat ponselnya dan kemudian mengetik nama seseorang hingga nomor ponselnya terpampang. Gaara Sabaku.

Setelah sedikit melakukan teknik menenangkan diri, kemudian Sakura menekan tombol dial pada ponselnya. Cukup lama Sakura menunggu hingga suara Gaara diseberang sana pun terdengar.

' _Sakura?'_

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-kun." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa misi kali ini terasa lebih menyulitkan.

'_Ada apa?'_

"Etoo, anoo, Tou-chan mengundang Gaara-kun untuk makan malam besok di rumah kami.."

'_benarkah?'_

Tanpa diduga suara diseberang sana terdengar lebih bersemangat dari pada saat mengangkat telpon saat diawal. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk kecil walau ia tahu bahwa lawan bicara nya tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Un (yes). Ah, tapi kalau Gaara-kun nggak bisa datang nggak apa-apa kok. Aku akan cari alasan yang bagus agar Tou-chan—"

'_Aku pasti datang, Sakura. Dan aku akan sangat menantikannya.' _

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atas balasan yang diberikan Gaara. Lagi pula kenapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu pada Gaara? Tentu saja Gaara harus bisa datang karena dia adalah kekasih nya. Atau, Sakura hanya ingin tadak ingin Gaara bertemu dengan Sasuke?

'_Sakura? Kamu masih disana?'___Panggilan dari Gaara kembali membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"H-hai, Gaara-kun? Yah, aku masih disini.."

'_Hn, aku harus menutup telpon nya sekarang, tidak apa?'_

"H-hai, ii yo. Ja, mata ne (yes, it's okay. So, see you) Gaara-kun."

Klik.

Telpon pun terputus.

Dan setelahnya Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri. Gadis itu lupa memberi tahu Gaara bahwa Sasuke juga akan datang pada acara makan malam besok.

**~oOo~**

Keesokan harinya, sepanjang sore Sakura membantu ibu nya masak. Untuk makan malam nanti keluarga Haruno dan tamu yang akan datang beberapa jam lagi akan makan sukiyaki dengan hot pot dan beberapa hidangan pelengkap lain. Nyonya haruno setelah bertahun tahun ternyata masih ingat makanan kesukaan dari teman kecil Sakura yaitu Tamagoyaki yang dulu sering kali dibuatnya bersama Sakura. Namun kali ini nyonya Haruno sedikit memaksa Sakura untuk membuat sendiri tamagoyaki kesukaan Sasuke tersebut. Walaupun sedikit cemberut tapi toh Sakura akhirnya meng-iya kan pula.

Nyonya Haruno sedang di dapur, Sakura sedang menata meja makan, dan Tuan Haruno sedang duduk di sofa sembari membaca koran saat bel pintu terdengar.

"Biar aku saja!" dengan semangat Sakura berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya lalu berhenti tepat di depannya dan kemudian merapihkan sedikit penampilannya sebelum membuka pintu nya.

"Gaara-kun! Kamu datang lebih cepat!" Sakura memberi pelukan ringan pada Gaara sebelum sedikit menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk memberi Gaara jalan masuk.

"Ya, dan aku bawa cake untuk ayah dan ibu mu. Ojamashimasu (sorry for disturbing)." Gaara tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkah masuk dan mulai meletakkan sepatunya.

"Aah, mungkin tou-chan nggak bisa menikmatinya karena kata dokter tou-chan tidak boleh banyak makan gula. Tapi kaa-chan pasti akan suka. Arigatou Gaara-kun." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum, "oh, kamu bisa menggunakan sendal yang itu" lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Ah, ya.." lalu Gaara tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Terlihat sekali diraut wajahnya bahwa pemuda itu sedang tegang.

"Gaara-kun? Ada apa? Wajahmu kaku begitu.."

"Benarkah? Hanya sedikit gugup, kurasa." Jawab Gaara pelan, dan mengundang tawa kecil dari Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, orang tua ku tidak menggigit." Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku, Sakura." Kemudian Gaara menggenggam lemah tangan Sakura, mencoba mencari sedikit ketenangan. Sakura meremas pelan tangan Gaara sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Maaf Gaara-kun, kau tau, Tou-san agak sensitif jika menyangkut masalah 'teman laki-laki' ku." Sakura tersenyum menyesal, membuat Gaara menghela nafas yang dalam, wajahnya kembali menjadi kaku.

"Yah, itu benar-benar membuat ku merasa lebih baik."

"Maaf Gaara-kun, ayo kita keruang tengah." Sakura memimpin jalan dan mereka pun sampai di ruang tengah, dan disana sudah ada Nyonya Haruno yang berdiri dengan tersenyum lebar dan Tuan Haruno yang duduk di sofa dengan tersenyum kaku.

"Maa, maa, jadi ini kekasihnya Sakura? Tampan nya!" Nyonya Haruno lalu memberikan Gaara pelukan ringan, membuat Gaara menjadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, Ah, Oba-sama (Aunty). Hajimemashite. Gaara Sabaku desu." Gaara kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yaah, Sakura sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu, benarkan Sakura?"

"Mou, kaa-chan!" Sakura memelototi ibnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Nyonya Haruno.

Tuan Haruno pun berdiri dari sofa setelah terlebih dahulu meletakkan koran yang tadi ditangannya ke atas meja. Ayah Sakura lalu berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan yang sedikit menyelidik.

"Kamu kekasih Sakura?" Suara berat ayah Sakura membuat pacar putrinya itu agak sulit menelan ludah.

"Ah, hai, Ji-sama (Uncle). Gaara Sabaku desu."

"Hn, aku ayah Sakura," setelah jabat tangan yang sangat kaku, ayah Sakura mempersilahkan Gaara duduk di sofa. Dua pria di rumah itu sama-sama diam, Sakura mengirimkan tatapan memohon kepada ibunya untuk membantu kekasihnya, tetapi Nyonya Haruno hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum jahil dan berlalu kembali ke dapur.

Tiba-tiba bell rumah keluarga Haruno kembali berbunyi.

"Ah, biar aku yang buka." Sakura berbalik cepat, meninggalkan Gaara dan Ayahnya di ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke-kun! Kamu datang, dan kamu bawa sake kesukaan Tou-chan! Jangan bilang kamu beli sendiri? Kamu kan belum cukup umur!" Sakura membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar kepada tamu yang baru saja datang. Sasuke Uchiha malam ini tampil menawan dengan kemeja dan blazer tanpa dasi nya.

"Jelas tidak, baka. Izumo yang membeli nya, aku hanya memesan, seperti nya dia juga masih ingat kesukaan ayahmu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sakura merasa wajahnya agak memanas sedikit.

"A-ah, kamu dari kantor? Di akhir pekan?"

"Hn. Ada beberapa urusan. Apa aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Malam ini aku jadi tamu loh, Sakura." Sasuke kali ini tersenyum bercanda. Dan Sakura pun gelagapan.

"H-hai! Douzo, haite kudasai (Yes! Please, come in)"

"Ojamashimasu (sorry for disturbing)"

Sasuke segera memasuki rumah keluarga Haruno. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sendal rumah, Sakura membimbing tamunya menuju ruang keluarga yang terhubung dengan ruang makan dimana ibu dan ayahnya berada.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Sasuke-kun sudah datang."

"Ara, Sasuke-kun! Kamu semakin tampan dari terakhir kali kamu main ke rumah ya." Nyonya Haruno langsung berdiri dan memberikan Sasuke pelukan hangat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke belas memeluk singkat sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ba-san juga terlihat lebih cantik."

"Mou, Sasuke-kun!" Nyonya haruno tertawa kecil.

"Ehem!" kali ini suara deheman keras terdengar dari Tuan Haruno.

"Haruno Ji-san." Sasuke membungkuk kecil, memberi salam kepada kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

"Wah, benar Sasuke-kun? Tapi memang sedikit mirip dengan yang aku ingat.."

"Dia memang Sasuke, Tou-chan." Terdengar cibiran dari Sakura dibelakang. Dia selalu sebal jika Tou-chan nya sudah bermain benarkah-kau-si-anu dengan semua teman kecil Sakura yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Aku membawa Sake kesukaan Ji-san." kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil. Dengan tersenyum lebar Tuan Haruno menerima sake itu, karena itu memang sake favoritnya.

"Waaah, kau tidak lupa ya, Sasuke! Nanti kita minum sama-sama-"

"Tou-chan! Sasuke-kun belum cukup umur!" potong Sakura.

"Ah, _sou?_ Kalau gitu nanti temani Ji-san minum..."

"Anata! Tidak ada sake sebelum makan malam!" Tiba-tiba nyunya Haruno pun merebut botol sake itu dari tangan suami nya, dan hal itu sepertinya menghilangkan senyum pria itu yang di tutup dengan deheman keras.

"Ji-san, setelah makan malam aku temani minum sake." Dan perkataan Sasuke barusan dapan menghibur kembali ayah Sakura, terbukti tuan Haruno kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk hal seperti ini, kadang aku lebih berharap kalau anak ku laki-laki." Tuan Haruno menyeringai jenaka.

"Mou, Tou-chan!"

"Cepat lah jadi anakku Sasuke! Hahahaha!" Kemudian Tuan Haruno tertawa lebar.

Tanpa menyadari, perkataan nya barusan membuat tiga remaja di depannya menegang.

Terutama Sakura Haruno yang langsung melemparkan tatapan maaf kepada Sabaku Gaara.

Sepertinya makan malam ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus.

**~oOo~**

Keluarga Haruno dan putra kelurga Uchiha dan Sabaku itu seudah mengelilingi meja makan. Sakura duduk berdampingan dengan Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke duduk disebelah Ibu Sakura, sementara sang Ayah duduk di sisi lain meja, menjamu dua teman dari putrinya. Ada perbedaan yang sangat terasa di sini, nyonya Haruno selalu berusaha membuat kekasih putrinya untuk bicara lebih banyak, sementara Tuan Haruno selalu berusaha membuat seluruh pembicaraan berpusat pada Sasuke. Sementara putri mereka yang manis diam-diam merasa ditinggalkan. Tapi Sakura merasa berterima kasih kepada Ibu nya karena dia dapat melihat raut bahagia dari wajah Gaara tiap Ibunya bertanya kekasihnya itu, mengenai apapun.

"Gaara-kun, bagaimana dengan orang tua mu? Kau lebih mirip Ibu atau Ayah mu? Sakura-chan belum bercerita apapun tentang mu, tentu saja aku penasaran! Ini pertama kalinya Sakura membawa kekasihnya ke rumah loh!" Ibu Sakura berkata dengan semangat, diikuti dengan pelototan tajam dari Sakura.

"Mou, Kaa-chan!" entah kenapa Sakura sangat merasa terganggu dengan ucapan barusan, mungkin kah karena ada Sasuke?

"Ah, Ayah selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan di Suna, kalau Ibu...sudah meninggal. Dan aku rasa aku lebih mirip Ibu, tapi aku tidak yakin karena aku hanya pernah melihat fotonya." Jawab Gaara dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, dan entah kenapa membuat suasana makan malam keluarga itu agak sedikit kelam.

"A-aaah! Begitu..." akhirnya nyonya Haruno memecah keheningan dengan canggung. "A...em, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabar Mikoto-san? pasti sehat ya?"

"Kurasa Ibu sehat, tapi belakangan Ibu sering kelelahan, mungkin karena terlalu sering membantu ku mengurus perusahaan."

"Kau mengurus perusahaan? Semuda ini? Lalu mengapa bukan Ayahmu? Apa Fugaku-san sehat-sehat saja?" kali ini Tuan Haruno yang angkat bicara.

"karena Itachi-nii tidak mau mengambil alih perusahaan, aku yang dari sekolah dasar ikut pindah ke London sudah dilatih oleh Ayah. Aku mengambil alih perusahaan karena tahun lalu Ayah meninggal." Jawab Sasuke datar, dan langsung membuat Tuan Haruno merasa tidak enak hati.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku turut berduka." Setelah perkataan dari tuan Haruno tersebut suasana kembali kelam. Entah kenapa atmosfir disekeliling makan malam keluarga itu menjadi lebih canggung.

"A-aah! Tamogoyaki! Sasuke-kun, bagaimana tamagoyaki nya?" tiba-tiba Ibu Sakura lagi-lagi mencoba menaikkan suasana.

"Enak sekali Ba-san. Sewaktu aku dan Sakura masih satu sekolah dulu aku suka mengambil semua Tamagoyaki dari bentou nya. Ini favoritku." Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Hahaha benarkah? dulu Sakura tiap hari sengaja membuat Tamagoyaki nya lebih banyak loh, tidak ku sangka kalau itu untukmu."

"Benarkah? Padahal dulu kalau ku ambil dia suka marah-marah." Sasuke kembali memasukkan sepotong Tamagoyaki lezat itu ke mulutnya. "Seharusnya Ba-san menjual Tamagoyaki saja, pasti akan laku keras. Ini enak sekali."

"loh Tamagoyaki itu bukan buatan ku loh, dari dulu semua buatan Sakura-chan." Balas nyonya Haruno sambil terkikik, yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Sakura. Tapi tanpa memperdulikan putrinya, nyonya Haruno melanjutkan, "Dulu Sakura-chan suka bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuat Tamagoyaki, setengah dari kotak bentounya pasti diisi Tamagoyaki. Anak ini bilang kalau dia suka Tamagoyaki, tapi dia tidak pernah memasak itu selain untuk dibawa kesekolah. Pernah sekali aku coba buatkan tapi malah sedikit yang disentuhnya, hahaha...ha...ha." sontak celoteh riang Ibu Sakura terhenti begitu ekspresi Gaara tertangkap di ujung matanya. Suasana menjadi kaku, lebih menyesakkan dari pada sebelumnya.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara hingga makan malam selesai.

**~oOo~**

Setelah makan malam, Sabaku Gaara pamit terlebih dahulu. Dia bilang ada janji bersama kakak perempuannya. Nah, Sakura bahkan baru tahu kalau ternyata Gaara punya kakak perempuan. Setelah berpamitan pada orang tua Sakura, Gaara meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi gadisnya sebagai perpisaan, tentu saja tidak ada ayah Sakura, hanya ada Sasuke disana. Sasuke, yang membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ketika Sakura hendak menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Gaara hingga kelar, tapi pemuda itu menolak dengan alasan Sakura masih memiliki tamu untuk ditemani, dan Gaara tidak keberatan untuk mencari pintu keluar sendiri.

Akhirnya, hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno di ruang keluarga. Sperrtinya kedua orang tua gadis itu memberikan waktu berdua utuk teman masa kecil yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Makan malam yang menyenangkan, terima kasih." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Mmm, ya, sama-sama. Kau suka makanannya?"

"Hn. Terutama Tamagoyakinya."

"Syukurlah. Dan, em, Sasuke, jangan percaya omongan Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan cuma ingin membuatku malu." Balas Sakura dengan wajah yang merah, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian hening cukup panjang.

"Ku rasa aku harus minta maaf pada Gaara-kun setelah ini." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn, bisa kulihat makan malam ini tak berjalan mulus untuknya." Sasuke menanggapi.

"Tentu saja, sepertinya orang tua ku lebih tertarik untuk mengintrogasi mu dari pada kekasih putri nya yang pertama kali dibawa kerumah." Sakura pura-pura menggerutu dengan diakhiri dengan senyum bercanda.

"Tapi, jujur saja, aku senang Sakura. Semua tidak berjalan mulus baginya." Kata-kata Sasuke yang dibarengi dengan tatapan tajamnya langsung membuat gadis merah jambu itu terperangah, "Malam ini mungkin membuatku serasa diatas angin. Bagaimana pun dia kan rivalku...untuk kembali mendapatkan mu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan santainya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Sakura? Ah, pipi gadis itu sudah seperti habis ditampar kanan kiri karena malu.

Kemudian hening lagi.

_Drrtt...drrrttt..._

Handphone Sasuke bergetar dari dalam saku celananya.

"Itachi-nii?" Sasuke pun mengangkat telepon.

"_..."_

"Aku di rumah Sakura, ada apa Nii-san?"

"_..."_

Entah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Uchiha Itachi kepada adiknya, apapun hal itu, telah membuat adiknya memucat dengan ekspresi seperti habis melihat hantu.

"dimana?"

"_..."_

"Aku kesana sekarang."

_Klik._

Sasuke kemudian menggenggam handphonnya dengan dua tangan, kemudian menunduk dalam. Sakura sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Apa sebenarya yang baru dikatakan Itachi kepada adiknya sehingga membuat Sasuke seperti orang terkena serangan jantung?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. Hampir saja Sasuke bergegas pergi jika saja pergelangan tangan pemuda itu tidak ditangkap Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

Saat itu Sakura melihat mata Uchiha bungsu itu. Ada ketakutan disana, ditutupi dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa Ia tunjukkan.

"Ibu...Ibu dibawa kerumah sakit."

**Tsuzuku**

Yaaaah! Hallo minna-san! Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak mengupdate fic ini yah? Entahlah, jangan dihitung, karena pasti sudah lama sekali ya. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih menunggu Everlasting, dan maafkan aku karena membuat kalian menunggu.

Semester 4 diperkuliahan yang gila, dan ternyata bahasa Jepang tidak se-simple yang aku bayangkan ya. Dan melanjutkan fic ini pun awalnya tidak terpikirkan oleh ku, tapi setelah iseng membuka draft lama, aku menemukan setengah dari chapter 14 yang belum selesai. Daaaan karena ujian akhir pun telah selesai (yaaay!) lalu jadilah chapter ini!

Satu lagi, aku sedang dalam tahap seleksi untuk melanjutkan studi ku di Jepang, jadi mohon doa nya ya! Tapi, kalau aku diterima mungkin Everlasting akan discontinue... ah :(

Terakhir, selamat membaca, dan biarkan aku tahu apa pendapat kalian!

**Ichikawa Hikaru.**


End file.
